Here is my reality
by Tlphone fisher-price
Summary: Lyra est une jeune fille heureuse et épanouie! Et elle l'est encore plus depuis qu'elle a rencontré Jack Frost et toute la bande de légende! Et puis un jour... (rating T, parce qu'on est jamais trop prudent, hein!)
1. Chapter 1

Bien l'bonsouér m'sieur dame *snirf*.

Il se trouve que j'ai récemment attrapé un petit rhume des foins (merci qui? Merci dame nature! Ahlala, elle est pas belle la vie?!). Et que BIZARREMENT, ça m'a fait pensé à Jack Frost, et qui dit Jack Frost, dis LES CINQ LÉGENDES (Pensez à activer une musique épique en fond quand vous lirez ces lignes)! Et non, je ne fais pas exception, j'adore ce film moi aussi, du coup j'ai eu envie d'écrire une fic! (ben... ouais. Genre... Une fic quoi. Vous croyez que j'étais là pour quoi sinon? Planter des choux? Z'êtes bizarres quand même...).

Donc, voilà, je ne sais pas du tout où ça va me mener, parce que contrairement à mon autre fic en cours, je n'ai pas de plan spécifique tout prêt dans ma tête... Ensuite, et comme je mets la priorité sur mon autre fic en cours, je ne posterai donc pas très régulièrement. Je vais essayer de me maintenir à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, mais il est fort probable que je dépasse le délai, et si c'est le cas je m'en excuse d'avance, ou qu'au contraire, si on entre dans une période d'inspiration frôlant la transe, j'en poste plusieurs en deux semaines... On verra bien comment tout ça se déroulera, dans tous les cas, sachez que je n'abandonne JAMAIS quelque chose que j'ai commencé, et je mets un point d'honneur à finir ce pour quoi je me suis engagée, donc, que ça prenne du temps ou pas, cette fic' sera un jour complète!

Voilà, une dernière chose que je tiens à préciser: les personnages ultra cool et trop méga badass de-la-mort-qui-tue-grave-wesh-wesh ne m'appartiennent pas, SAUF mes OC... Ouais, j'ai pas été gâté par la nature, mais bon, c'est ainsi que sont les choses, aussi cruelles puissent-elles paraître...

Je vous laisse lire! Un grand merci d'avance aux éventuels reviewers (vous qui passez par là, soyez bénis à tout jamais)!

* * *

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, emmitouflée dans ma couette. Je jetai un vague regard à mon réveil en baillant et tentai de déchiffrer ce que le cadran que Winnie l'ourson tenait entre ses pattes me montrait.

-Qu… Quatre… Ah, non, Sept… Comment j'ai pu confondre un quatre avec un sept ? Peu importe : alors…. Sept… Sept heures… SEPT HEURE QUINZE ! Enfin quatorze…

Je souris d'un air fier et satisfait. Puis, je passai cinq nouvelles minutes blottis dans ma couverture à réfléchir péniblement à des questions existentielles telles que « j'me lève ?... Mouais ?... Nan… En fait si !... Bof… Pfffff…. » ou encore « j'ai faim… Mais j'ai la flemme ! Mais j'ai faim ! MAIS J'AI LA FLEMME ! ». Je finis par rouler en grognant jusqu'au bout de mon lit avant de me laisser lamentablement tomber par terre. Comme j'étais toute enrubannée de ma couette, la choc ne fut pas trop rude. Bon, sortir du lit : CHECK ! Etape suivante : atteindre la porte. Je soupirai avant de rouler sur le ventre, toujours emmitouflée de ma fidèle couette, et commençais à avancer en mode « limace lambda » vers ladite porte. Heureusement qu'elle était ouverte, parce que je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu abaisser la poignée dans cette position… Le hic, c'était les escaliers… Je soupirai bruyamment. Bon, ça allait faire mal, mais c'était ça, ou me mettre debout, et je ne m'en sentais pas la force. Je réajustai la couette autour de moi et m'assis sur le haut de l'escalier… Avant de me laisser glisser sur les fesses jusqu'au premier palier où je me pris le mur de plein fouet…

-Aïe… lâchai-je d'un ton las, trop dans les vapes pour vraiment réagir

-T'as trop la classe toi… remarqua une voix derrière moi

Je tournai la tête vers Andy, le petit garçon blond qui passai son temps à se faire disputer parce qu'il volait des cookies à la cuisine. Je lui fis un grand sourire :

-T'as remarqué toi aussi ?

Je n'attendis pas qu'il me réponde, et me laissai glisser dans le deuxième escalier jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, sur lequel je continuai de glisser sur quelque mètres avant de me prendre le porte-manteau qui vacilla un instant avant de me tomber dessus.

-Aïe… constatai-je pour la deuxième fois en très peu de temps

J'entendis les pas d'Andy dans l'escalier, puis il se rapprocha de moi et remit le porte-manteau en place, me libérant ainsi de l'emprise de ce fichu machin.

-T'es trop nulle de bon matin.

-Veux pas quitter ma couette ! pleurnichai-je

Il soupira avant de s'accroupir devant moi et de pencher la tête sur le côté.

-Quand tu auras eu le courage de te séparer de ta couette, on ira jouer dehors ?

-Beuuuuuuuh…

-Il a neigé cette nuit.

-D'accord !

Il me fit un grand sourire étincelant comme savent si bien le faire les enfants de sept ans et courut vers la cuisine. Vite vite, manger ! J'activai le mode « limace de compèt' » et rampais le plus vite possible vers la cuisine.

-Bonjour ! lançai-je en entrant

-Bonjour Lyyyyyyy…. Euuuuh… Lyra ?

-Oui ? demandai-je d'un air innocent en levant la tête vers Jo qui me fixai d'un air franchement choqué

-… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Elle dit qu'elle veut pas quitter sa couette. intervint Andy

-Oh, eh bien moi je décrète que toute les couettes sont dorénavant interdite dans la cuisine !

-Mais, c'est de la discrimination ! protestai-je

Jo n'ajouta rien, elle se contenta d'agripper ma couette et de me l'arracher d'un coup. Je me recroquevillais immédiatement en position fœtale en frissonnant.

-Brrrr… fis-je en claquant des dents

-J'ai dis : pas de couette ! Un peu de tenue que diable ! On ne dirait pas que c'est toi la plus âgée des gosses qui arpentent cette immense bâtisse jour et nuit !

-J'ai fr-froid-froid. répondis-je simplement

Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'Andy riait aux éclats.

-Ne rit pas aussi fort toi, tu vas réveiller ton frère. le réprimanda Jo. Et quand à toi Lyra : debout !

-Nan ! boudai-je

-Bon, très bien, pas de chocolat chaud pour toi, alors…

Je me levai immédiatement et m'assis à table en râlant et pestant tout ce que je pouvais.

-Vraiment, me prendre par les sentiments, c'est d'une bassesse…

-Si tu te donnais moins en spectacle je n'aurais pas à le faire. répliqua-t-elle en posant une bonne tasse de chocolat sous mon nez

-J'aurais pu me servir moi-même ! dis-je pour la forme en respirant l'odeur alléchante qui s'échappait de mon bol fumant

-Vu ton arrivée en fanfare, j'avais un peu peur de voir la suite, vois-tu. Je préfère que tu reste assise à table sans bouger, là au moins, on minimise les dégâts.

Je lui tirai la langue et elle me tira l'oreille en échange.

-Hé ! Ça fait mal ! Aïeuh ! m'écriai-je

-Ça t'apprendra à être grossière.

-Groumpf…

-Allez Lyra, dépêche-toi de finir de manger, il faut qu'on aille jouer après ! me pressa Andy avant d'avaler tout rond le fond de son bol, de s'essuyer avec sa manche (ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Jo) et de sortir de table pour filer s'habiller.

-N'oublie pas de te brosser les dents ! lui rappela « la patronne » alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine

-Oui, oui ! répondit-il d'un ton ennuyé

Je souris et plongeais le bout de mon nez dans mon chocolat.

-Regarde Jo ! Je suis malade ! C'est la chocolatoïte aiguë ! Je vais me transformer en chocolat géant ! Vous me mangerez pour Pâques ! fis-je en riant tout en lui désignant le bout de mon nez chocolaté

-J'ai beau savoir que tu as seize ans, tu arrive quand même à me faire douter parfois…

-Roh, c'est bon, je m'amuse un peu. Tu devrais essayer aussi de temps en temps, ça te ferait du bien !

-Je m'amuse très bien avec mon appareil photo !

-Chacun son truc, conclu-je en haussant les épaules

Jo, (ou Bianca, son vrai prénom, mais on avait décidé de l'appeler Jo, allez savoir pourquoi), c'était la grande sœur d'Andy et Zack (le petit dernier de deux ans et demi). Et moi, dans toute cette histoire, j'étais leur cousine. Mes parents étaient morts il y avait de cela huit ans, et j'avais été vivre chez eux depuis. Leur père était un homme adorable, qui travaillait dans une conserverie, et leur mère, une très belle femme, muette de naissance, était couturière. Leur fille aînée avec qui je m'entendais très bien, Jo donc, était passionnée de photographie. Elle ne jurait que par ça. Elle avait un an de plus que moi.

Je finis mon petit dèj' à la va-vite et débarrassai la table afin de faire la vaisselle. Pendant que Jo buvait tranquillement son café en me parlant de ce garçon qu'elle avait rencontré lors d'un concours de photographie et qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil (Owen qu'il s'appelait le bougre). Puis je filai m'habiller en remontant ma couette dans la chambre. J'étais rentrée hier d'un voyage d'un an que j'avais passé en Angleterre, et j'avais déjà repris mes repères !

J'expédiai le brossage de dent le plus rapidement possible, puis j'enfilai en vitesse un col roulé rouge rayé rose, puis un collant noir et chaud, ma salopette fétiche que j'avais moi-même personnalisé en cousant des boutons colorés, des fleurs, des dragons, des pièces de tissus colorées et toute sorte d'autre chose dessus, enfilai une paire de chaussettes par-dessus mon collant, sautai dans mes Timberland, passai mon Dufflecoat bleu, une paire de mitaines en laine au motif laponi, mon écharpe tartan, attachai vite fait mes cheveux bouclés en une tresse négligée, enfonçai mon bonnet lapin sur la tête, et redescendis les escaliers vitesse grand V. Andy était déjà à la porte d'entrée, en train d'enfiler ses après ski. Je passai devant lui en criant un « PREUM'S ! Dans ta face le cloporte ! ».

-Hé ! Tricheuse ! Je suis sûr que tu ne t'es même pas brossée les dents !

-Oh ! Quel mensonge éhonté ! Je suis très déçue du peu de crédit que tu m'accorde. Méchant ! Na ! fis-je d'un air faussement outré en lui tirant la langue

Il termina d'enfiler ses chaussures et me rejoignit sur le perron.

-Prête pour le premier jour de neige ?

-Prête !

On était mi-novembre, et il neigeait enfin ! On compta jusqu'à trois en pliant les genoux, puis on sauta en même temps les trois marches du perron pour atterrir dans la neige.

-WOUHOU ! C'est l'hiver ! m'écriai-je en levant les poings vers le ciel en signe de victoire

-Bataille de boule de neige ! s'écria Andy en m'en balançant une en pleine tronche

-Ourf ! Espèce de… ME PRENDRE PAR DERRIÈRE COMME CA ! QUELLE LÂCHETÉ ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE PASSER L'ENVIE DE RIRE MOI, TU VAS VOIR ! hurlai-je en me lançant à sa poursuite

On courut jusqu'à un parc enneigé, et je m'affalai à même le sol en haletant.

-Bah alors, déjà fatiguée ? me demanda mon cousin en se penchant au dessus de moi

-La… Ferme…

-Raté. Ici c'est un parc. me dit-il en souriant

Je lui lançais un regard blasé.

-T'es un vrai comique, le cloporte.

-Je ne suis pas un cloporte.

-Ah ouais ? Ben prouve-le !

Il me regarda d'un air ahuri sans savoir quoi répondre et je lui fis un sourire amusé avant de profiter de ma position pour faire un ange de neige et de me relever pour voir le résultat.

-Pas trop mal. Faut croire que je n'ai pas perdu la main !

-En même temps, il faudrait vraiment le faire exprès pour rater un ange un neige… remarqua-t-il

-Gnagnagna !

J'entendis soudain des rires un peu plus loin.

-Il n'est que huit heure du matin… On n'est pas les seuls à sortir à une heure pareille ? Il fait à peine jour !

-Ben faut croire que non. Commenta mon cousin en se dirigeant vers les rires d'enfants. Je le suivis et finis par apercevoir une bande de gamins qui patinaient sur la glace gelée du lac.

-Ah ! C'est la bande à Jamie ! Viens, je vais te les présenter ! déclara Andy en me prenant la main et en m'entraînant vers le petit groupe

-Euh. Ouais, si tu veux. Après tout, plus on est de fou, plus on rit !

-Tu vas voir, continua-t-il sans vraiment faire attention à ce que je disais, ils sont super ! En plus, ils connaissent le Père-noël, le lapin de Pâques, la fée des dents, le marchand de sable, et même Jack Frost !

-Oh, c'est mervei… LE PÈRE-NOEL ?!

-Oui. Tu y crois encore toi ? Quand j'en parle à Jo, elle dit que c'est bon pour les gamins, mais qu'en grandissant on comprend « la vraie réalité de la vie ».

-Si je crois au père-noël qu'y me demande ! M'exclamai-je en tapant mon front du plat de la main avant de le secouer par les épaules : JE SUIS SA PLUS GRANDE FAN ! C'est mon chouchou ! Vive lui quoi !

Je commençais à m'emporter en parlant de toutes les qualités du père-noël et en lui dressant un portrait détaillé de tous mes super cadeaux que j'avais eu à chaque fois, quand la voix d'un des enfants nous interpella (ou plus exactement, elle interpella Andy) :

-Hé, salut Andy ! Toi aussi tu es venu voir Jack Frost ?

-Il est là ? demanda mon cousin avec des yeux soudain pleins d'étoiles

-C'est le premier jour de neige, bien sur qu'il est là !

-Pourquoi je ne le vois pas alors ? fit-il déçu

-Il est parti faire un tour dans la ville, mais il devrait vite revenir, ne t'en fais pas ! Oh, c'est qui elle ? s'enquit le gamin en notant enfin ma présence

-Je suis…

-C'est ma cousine.

-Ouais, sa cousine, c'est ça, et je m'app…

-Et elle s'appelle Lyra.

-… Cloporte.

-Ah, non, en fait elle s'appelle Cloporte.

-JE VAIS T'ÉTRIPER ! hurlai-je folle de rage

-Si tu crois que tu me fais peur, répondit-il simplement d'une voix lasse

-Euh, enchanté, moi c'est Jamie, me dit le nouveau venu

-Oh ! Moi de même ! C'est vrai que tu as vu le Père-noël ? C'est quoi ton secret pour rester éveillé toute la nuit ? J'ai essayé plein de fois, mais j'ai jamais réussi à tenir, même en mettant du Hard-rock à fond dans mes oreilles… C'est vraiment trop nul !

-Je ne l'ai pas vu pour noël, mes amis et moi, on l'a rencontrés lui et les autres quand Pitch a failli dominer le monde avec ses cauchemars. Ils sont venus nous sauver, et c'est comme ça qu'on les a vu ! Enfin, je les avais déjà vu avant en fait, une fois ils sont venu dans me chambre ! Et aussi, il y a Jack Frost, il vient souvent nous voir, avant je ne le voyais pas, mais maintenant…

Et blablabla, la vache, quand il était lancé il s'arrêtait plus celui-là… Je l'écoutais en souriant gentiment sans vraiment comprendre son charabia. Entre temps, ses amis nous avaient rejoints, et j'avais été présentée à tout le monde par mon « merveilleux » et « adorable » cousin.

-Mais, euh, au fait, tu sais qui c'est Jack Frost ?

-Hum ? Oui, bien sur, pour qui tu me prends ! déclarai-je en prenant un air supérieur

En réalité, je n'en avais PAS la MOINDRE idée. Mais bon, il avait l'air tellement important ce type que j'avais l'impression de passer pour une débile si je prétendais ne pas savoir qui c'était. Ce n'était rien qu'un petit mensonge de rien du tout, pas de quoi en faire un drame de toute façon ! Enfin, c'était ce que je me disais, jusqu'à ce que les enfants ne se mettent en tête de me coincer…

-Super ! Tu vas pouvoir jouer avec nous alors ! En plus tu auras l'insigne honneur d'être la première à le voir, il va être content, pas vrai Jack ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers … Euh… Du vide?

Je haussai un sourcil en voyant tous les autres faire de même. Ouhlà, soit ils avaient tous bouffé le même champignon hallucinogène, soit ils avaient inventé un ami « Jack » imaginaire collectif. Je penchais plutôt pour la deuxième option, c'était plus rassurant que la première…

-Tiens, c'est bizarre, il dit que tu ne peux pas le voir… Mais tu peux le voir, pas vrai ? s'enquit le petit Jamie avec des yeux inquiets

Je me voyais très mal lui dire que « ben non je ne vois pas Jack, haha ! Lol, je t'ai bien eu petit coquinou » avec des yeux pareils, alors, quitte à mentir, autant faire ça bien !

-Mais bien sur que si je le vois !

-Hmmmm… Tu es sûre que tu sais vraiment qui c'est au moins Jack Frost ?

-Mais oui, Jack Frost, c'est, euuuuuh… Le fils de Mr et Mme Frost ! éludai-je en levant un doigt triomphant

Et soudain, une boule de neige sortie de nulle part me frappa en pleine poire, me faisant tomber à la renverse. Tous les enfants éclatèrent de rire (surtout mon cousin, cette saleté… faudra pas s'étonner qu'il trouve du poil à gratter dans ses chaussettes après ça…) tandis que je me redressai difficilement.

-Ok, qui a fais ça ? Donnez-moi un nom !

-Ben c'est Jack Frost ! répondirent-ils tous en chœur

Je clignais des yeux un instant. Mon dieu, ils croyaient tellement à leur super ami imaginaire qu'il mettait leurs bêtises sur son compte ?! Ça allait pas un peu loin, là quand même ? A la place des parents, je commencerai sérieusement à m'inquiéter…

-Et Jack Frost ne peut pas être le fils de Mr et Mme Frost, il n'a pas de parents ! m'expliqua une fillette avec un sourire amusé

-Peuh ! Foutaise, sottises et calembredaines ! On a tous des parents, il faut bien qu'on naisse à un moment nous !

-Mais lui non, puisque c'est un esprit ! insista-t-elle

-Oui, c'est l'esprit de hiver, c'est lui qui fait la neige, il vole avec le vent, il blague tout le temps, et il est très marrant ! renchérit un garçon à lunette

-T'es vraiment sûre de chez sûre de le voir ? ajouta mon cousin d'un air dubitatif

-Euh, ouais ! Bien sûre que oui, cette question !

-Alors à quoi il ressemble ?

-Il… Euh… C'est un vieux bonhomme avec une longue barbe pour pas avoir trop froid, comme il contrôle l'hiver, et il a une couronne de… Euh… De glace ! Et il a des ailes de glace aussi ! Et un gros pif !

Et la PAF ! Une nouvelle boule de neige s'écrasa sur moi, dans mon dos cette fois. Je tombai de nouveau, à plat ventre contre le sol gelé, sous les éclats de rire des enfants.

-D'accord, je vois… fis-je en me relevant péniblement, j'ai passé l'éponge la première fois, mais maintenant ça suffit, QUI A FAIT CA ?! Vous avez trois secondes pour vous dénoncer ou dénoncer votre voisin !

-Mais c'est Jack Frost ! redirent-ils tous en chœur encore une fois en pointant du doigt le vide au dessus de ma tête

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel. Rien. Je ne voyais rien… Ah, si, on dirait qu'il y avait… Comme une forme transparente… Euh… Non j'ai dû l'imaginer en fait… Je reportais mon regard inquisiteur sur les enfant en secouant mon manteau :

-Ouais eh ben votre Jack Frost, c'est qu'un gros naze !

ET SBAF ! Jamais deux sans trois, pas vrai ? Bon sang, celui qui lançait ces boules de neige ne m'avait pas raté… Il devait sacrément bien viser, en plus d'être vachement bien positionné… Sûrement planqué à un endroit stratégique qui donne une bonne vue d'ensemble, un arbre peut-être ? Ou un buisson ? Je cherchais des yeux où pouvait bien se cacher mon agresseur mystère, ou Jack Frost pour les intimes, mais la main d'Andy se glissa dans la mienne, me faisant baisser les yeux vers lui.

-Allez, viens, il faut qu'on aille acheter du pain, Jo me l'a demandé avant de partir.

-Du quoi ? demandai-je bêtement, encore préoccupée à penser au sale tour qu'on me jouait depuis tout à l'heure

Il haussa un sourcil et tous les enfants pouffèrent alors que je prenais un air vexé.

-Oui, bon, je l'ai fait exprès hein ! Je sais ce que c'est du pain quand même ! Allez, viens toi, et fais-moi penser à mettre du poil à gratter dans tes chaussettes pour m'avoir présenté avec autant de zèle tout à l'heure.

-Si tu crois que tu me fais peur. répéta-t-il d'un air las

Je lui tirai la langue et en réponse il me donna un coup de pied. Ce qui eut le mérite de me refaire tomber… Super. Merci, vraiment, je me sens aidé, mais à un point ! Tous les enfants explosèrent de nouveau de rire, et je soupirais un bon coup, allongée par terre avant de finalement me mettre à rire moi aussi.

-Je savais que j'aurais dû rester en mode « limace » ! C'était plus sûr !

Je me relevai une énième fois (je commençais à avoir l'habitude) et dis au revoir à la bande d'enfants en partant avec mon cousin, main dans la main. Sauf que je fis à peine trois pas avant de sentir un coup de vent rapide qui fit décoler mon bonnet. Je courus le ramasser alors que les rires s'envolaient de nouveau.

-C'est Jack Frost ! Il dit que tu n'avais qu'à lui dire au revoir à lui aussi, puisque tu le voyais _vraiment_. m'expliqua Andy avec un sourire narquois

-Oh ça va, hein ! Il commence à doucement m'énerver votre Jackie là ! marmonnai-je en enfonçant avec fureur mon bonnet sur ma tête

On parti pour de bon cette fois. J'entendis longtemps les rires des enfants nous suivre, et pendant un instant, je crus déceler un rire plus grave et masculin. Mais c'était sûrement mon imagination ! Pas vrai ?


	2. Chapter 2

Helloooooo! Comment va tout ce petit monde que je me plait à appeler des lecteurs? Bien? Oui? Non? Allons, ne soyez pas timide, répondez quoi, PLUS FORT LES PETITS N'ENFANTS, JE NE VOUS ENTENDS PAS!... c'était la séquence "Bozo".

Bref, bonne nouvelle dont vous n'avez cure, je suis guérie de mon rhume des foins! :D (et pour fêter ça, je vais aller me rouler dans un camp de colza!)

Sinon, voici le deuxième chapitre, et PAF, prenez-vous ça dans la tronche, j'avais dis que je prendrai environ deux semaines entre chaque chapitre, et je viens de compter, ça fait pile quinze jours que j'ai posté le premier! Je suis TROP forte (aimez-moi, vénérez-moi, adorez-moi!... Lisez-moi? Hein, ben oui tiens, tant qu'on y est!). Ahem, HEM, hem, trêve de vantardises, place au spectacle, FAITES ENTRER LES ZOUAVES QUI ME SERVENT D'OC S'IL VOUS PLAIT!

Allez, je vous laisse lire tranquillement dans votre fauteuil, avec votre pipe en bouche, vos pantoufles en tartan et votre chien qui vous bave dessus (c'est bien connu, le chien descend du gastéropode). UN GRAND MERCI pour les reviews super agréables/adorables et méga encourageantes que j'ai déjà reçue! J'espère que la suite vous plaira, et que ça vous donnera envie de reviewer encore plus! (si vous le faite, je m'arrange avec Jack Frost pour qu'il vous fasse attraper un rhume à vous aussi! C'est pas génial ça?! :D)

P.S: les personnages répondants au doux noms de "tous les personnages des cinq légendes réunis" (c'est long comme nom, alors pour abréger, vous pouvez les appeler... Euh... Comme vous voulez!) ne m'appartienne pas, hélas, trois fois hélas...

* * *

Le lendemain, sur le chemin de l'école, les passants qui n'avaient rien d'autre à foutre qu'attendre un fichu bus en retard pouvaient apercevoir deux jeunes damoiselles, l'une pépiant joyeusement à propos de tout et de rien (surtout de rien) et l'autre, blasée, lasse, pas intéressée pour deux sous, les yeux rivés sur son portable. En l'occurrence, JE suis la-fille-qui-pépie-joyeusement!

-J'espère qu'on mangera bien à la cantine ce midi, parce que j'ai déjà faim ! disais-je à ma cousine

-J'imagine que ça pourrait être pire, peu importe ce que c'est.

-Je ne sais pas trop si c'est censé me rassurer ou non…

-Je ne sais pas non plus à vrai dire. me dit-elle distraitement en fixant l'écran de son portable d'un air absorbé

Je Jo avait décidé qu'elle ne voulait pas parler, elle ne faisait AUCUNS efforts...

On se sépara pour aller dans nos classes respectives et je dû suivre sur le livre de mon voisin parce que j'avais EVIDEMMENT oublié le mien... En même temps, je rappelle que je rentrais d'un voyage d'un an en Angleterre. JE POUVAIS PAS PENSER A TOUT! La journée se déroula sans accrocs, et au bout d'une semaine j'avais presque oublié cette histoire de "Jack Frost" (même si selon moi, on aurait mieux fait d'appeler ça "le délire collectif des enfants du coin").

Je soupirai pour la énième fois alors que le prof expliquait son théorème chiant sur un truc chiant… Mon regard glissa de lui-même, et bientôt, j'étais plus concentrée à contempler le paysage plutôt qu'à écouter le cours de ce fringuant vieil homme…

La salle était au deuxième étage, et donnait sur une rue recouverte de neige. C'était très joli. Je souris en imaginant les empreintes de dingues qu'un diplodocus pourrait laisser dans toute cette neige. C'est alors que quelque chose d'étrange se passa. La fenêtre se mit à givrer, d'un coup, comme ça. Mais seulement une partie en fait. Je haussai un sourcil et fixai les mots qui étaient en train de s'écrire tout seul sur le givre.

« On s'ennuie ? »

Surprise, je me redressai sur ma chaise et lançais un regard inquiet à la classe. Mais personne ne semblait s'occuper du moi ou de cette illustre fenêtre. Je me penchai vers ma feuille, et écrivit dans la marge :

« C'est la première fois qu'une fenêtre me parle »

Puis je relevai discrètement le cahier vers la fenêtre pour lui montrer ce que j'avais écris en espérant qu'elle puisse lire mon écriture. C'était d'ailleurs carrément débile… Je m'attendais presque à voir la fenêtre exploser de rire. Les mots sur la vitre s'effacèrent et de nouveaux apparurent.

« Je ne suis pas une fenêtre »

Ben si, pensai-je en prenant un air blasé (elle avait un trouble de personnalité cette fenêtre?) avant de réécrire sur mon cahier et de répéter mon manège.

« t'es quoi alors ?»

« Je suis Jack Frost »

Je frissonnai malgré moi. Ça devenait soudain très étrange cette histoire. Je cherchais quoi répondre à ça, mais le prof me « sauva » d'un geste chevalresque :

-Mademoiselle Sparkle ! Vous seriez capable de me redonner la formule exacte que je viens d'énoncer, ou vous étiez tellement fascinée par la beauté du paysage que vous en avez oublié où vous vous trouviez ?

Je rougis de honte, et passai le reste du cours à faire semblant d'être « captivée » pas monsieur le professeur et son dilemme mathématique d'un ennui profond.

En sortant de cours, je parti rejoindre Jo qui m'attendait devant le bâtiment.

-Hey, alors, ta journée ?

-Profondément ennuyeuse et machiavéliquement soporifique.

-Je vois, fit-elle avec un sourire amusé

-Dis, tu sais qui c'est toi, Jack Frost ? Parce que je suis prête parier que ce n'est pas une marque de fenêtre.

-Oh, non, il a commencé à te bassiner avec ça… murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre à voix haute : ne fais pas attention à ce qui sort de la bouche de mon frère et de ses copains, ils se sont inventés tout un petit monde, mais tu sais, ce ne sont que des enfants. Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, ça leur passera. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de fenêtre?

-Oublies la fenêtre. Mais c'est qui Jack Frost ? insistai-je quand même

Elle me regarda un instant d'un air interrogateur.

-C'est juste une vieille légende, on ne t'a jamais dit que Jack Frost te mordait le nez quand tu avais froid ?

-Hem… non.

Elle haussa les épaules. Ce qui était synonyme de « fin de la discussion » avec elle.

A peine rentrée à la maison, je me précipitai sur mon ordi et commençais à taper « Jack Frost » dans la barre de recherche. « Esprit de l'hiver, espiègle, dangereux quand on l'énerve, dessine de jolis dessins sur les fenêtre » et toutes sortes d'informations de ce genre défilèrent devant mes yeux. Je finis par refermer d'un coup mon ordi et m'allongeai sur mon lit en soupirant. Apparemment, Jack Frost existait réellement, ces enfants n'avaient sûrement rien inventé… Sinon il n'y aurait pas une page wikipédia à son nom… Et si je croyais au père-noël, alors je ne voyais pas ce qui me retenait de croire à « Jack Frost ». Je me relevai d'un coup et couru dans la chambre de mon petit cousin.

-Hé ! Frappe avant de rentrer !

-Sympa l'accueil, et moi qui comptais te proposer de m'accompagner jouer dans la neige…

-Je fais mes devoirs. Et tu devrais en faire autant.

-T'as déjà des devoirs à ton âge ?

-Oui ! Je perfectionne ma lecture !

-Oh ! Et si je t'aide, on pourra sortir après ?

Il réfléchit un instant.

-D'accord, finit-il par accepter

On passa donc une demi-heure à s'exercer à la lecture, puis il referma d'un coup sec son bouquin.

-On peut y aller ? demandai-je toute guillerette

-Oui, oui… soupira-t-il avant de me lancer un regard amusé. Quand je suis avec toi je me sens toujours plus adulte.

-Parce que tu es moins surexcité que moi et que je crois encore au père-noël à mon âge ?

-Entre autre.

-Les apparences sont trompeuses mon petit ! En fait : JE SUIS UN GENIE ! Et les génies sont des gens incompris, conclu-je avant de filer jusqu'à ma chambre pour passer mon manteau et tout ce qu'il fallait pour sortir dans la neige

On sorti dans le froid mordant. « Pas plus d'une heure ! » nous avait prévenu Jo. La nuit commençait doucement à tomber, et les lampadaires s'allumaient, j'adorai ce moment de la journée entre chien et loup. Et avec la neige, c'était encore mieux ! Je commençais à chantonner en sautillant vers le parc.

-Un crocodile, s'en allait à la gueeeeerreuh, disait au revoir, à ses petits-enfants ! Trainant les pieds, les pieds dans la poussièreuh, il s'en allait combattre les éléphants AHAHA ah les crocrocro les crocrocro les crocrodiiiiileuh, sur le bord du Nil ils sont partis n'en parlons plus ! Ah les crocrocro les crocrocro les crocrocrodiiiiileuh, sur le bord du Nil ils sont partis n'en parlons plus !

Je repris une grande inspiration avant de continuer :

-Deux crocodiles…

-Dis, tu compte m'imposer ça toute la soirée ? finit par me demander Andy d'une voix agacée

-Tu peux chanter avec moi si tu veux ! Ou on chante autre chose… Un éléphant qui se balançait, sur uneuh toileuh toileuh toile, TOIIIIIIleuh d'araignée….

-STOP ! TAIS-TOI ! CA SUFFIT ! m'ordonna-t-il en se bouchant les oreilles

Je haussai les épaules.

-Tu devrais te détendre un peu. La journée est finie, plus d'école, plus de tracas, profites-en !

-… Pourquoi tu es aussi bizarre ?

-Je ne suis pas bizarre !

-Ben si, là t'es bizarre quand même… Enfin, plus que d'habitude je veux dire…

-T'es sûr d'avoir sept ans ? Parce que tu parle comme un adulte de quarante balais qu'a perdu tout espoir en l'humanité et qui se lamente sur l'état lamentable de la société décrépie dans laquelle nous vivons… Bonjour l'ambiance ! Où donc as-tu rangé ton âme d'enfant ? fis-je en commençant à fouiller ses poches

-Mais t'es pas bien ?! Arrête ! Hahaha, ça chatouille !

-Ah, je crois que je touche au but ! triomphai-je en riant aussi

Je continuai de le chatouiller un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne finisse par s'échapper et à courir sur plusieurs mètre. Puis il se calma, et je le rejoignis, on se dirigea vers UN MARCHAND DE GLACE !... En plein hiver… La bonne blague ! Non, en fait, on pénétra dans le petit parc de la dernière fois.

-Alors, il est planqué où le petit farceur de l'autre jour ? maugréai-je en fouillant du regard le parc

-Quoi ? C'est pour ça que tu voulais tellement sortir ? Tu veux voir Jack Frost ?

-Essayer. J'aimerais essayer de le voir.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas y aller toute seule ? Froussarde…

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos des apparences souvent trompeuse ? En réalité je voulais juste me servir de toi. S'il est là, tu pourras me confirmer qu'il est là et m'aider à le voir.

-Il est peut-être parti dans un autre pays tu sais, il ne reste pas toujours ici…

-Je suis certaine qu'il est encore quelque part dans le coin. J'ai parlé avec lui aujourd'hui.

-Tu as… parlé avec Jack Frost ? me demanda-t-il d'un air réjouit

-En quelque sorte. Bon, tu le vois quelque part ou pas, toi ?

Je le regardai pendant qu'il scrutait attentivement les alentours.

-Non, finit-il par dire en secouant négativement la tête

Je soupirai, frustrée.

-Franchement, il pourrait faire un effort ce type… Saleté de Jack Frost à la noix !

Et c'est à croire qu'il n'avait attendu que ces mots pour me lancer sa PUTAIN DE BOULE DE NEIGE DANS LA TRONCHE ! Y'en a marre ! Je tombai dans un cri de surprise alors que mon cousin s'écriait en sautant sur place, le doigt pointé vers le lointain.

-Il est là ! Génial, t'avais raison ! T'as vraiment parlé avec lui alors !

-Plutôt que de t'occuper de ce crétin fini, aide donc ta pauvre vieille cousine à retrouver un semblant d'équilibre et de dignité ! pestai-je

-C'est toi qui l'a insulté en première, normal qu'il se venge…

-QU'IL SE VENGE ?! NORMAL ?! Non mais oh, faudrait voir à prendre les fils de dieu pour des canards sauvages non plus !

-Peu importe, tu le vois là ou pas ?

Je m'assis en me frottant la tête et cherchai du regard…. Euh…. En fait je ne savais pas vraiment _quoi_ chercher, puisque je n'avais aucune idée de la tête que pouvait avoir Jack Frost, mais bon, je cherchais quand même ! Et qu'on ne vienne pas dire que je n'y mettais pas de bonne volonté !

-Je ne vois rien… fis-je déçue en secouant la tête

\- Pffrt… normal, tu ne regarde pas au bon endroit.

-Ah bon ? Et je devrais regarder où alors ? Dans mon chapeau magique ? demandai-je sarcastique en me relevant

Alors que je disais ces mots, il se mit à neiger doucement. Je levai lentement la tête vers le ciel crépusculaire. Ah mon dieu, c'était tellement beau...

-Bon, je vais laisser ta cousine dans sa contemplation alors, à Bientôt Andy ! fit soudain une voix grave dans mon dos

Je sursautai et me retournai vivement pour tomber nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme plus grand que moi, à la peau singulièrement blanche, aux yeux bleus glacés, avec des cheveux blancs, vêtu d'un sweat bleu, d'un pantalon marron et… Pas de chaussures. La base, par un temps pareil, ce serait dommage de faire comme tout le monde, hein ! Il tenait un bâton dans une main, et me regardai avec au moins autant d'étonnement que moi. Il y eut un léger moment de silence, seulement ponctué par le doux bruit des flocons tombant sur le sol enneigé.

-Je t'avais bien dis que tu ne regardais pas au bon endroit. finit par murmurer Andy

Cette insignifiante remarque eut au moins le don de me sortir de ma torpeur, et je lâchai la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit :

-Ah ouais ! On est bien loin du vieux barbu là, quand même !

-Tu… tu me vois vraiment ? demanda le garçon, apparemment trop ébahis par ce fait pour noter ma remarque (tant mieux, tant mieux d'ailleurs)

-Euh… Et toi ? demandai-je bêtement

Mon cousin plaqua sa main contre son front, et j'étais bien tentée de faire de même… Ma bêtise et moi, on est super copine ! On ne se passe jamais l'une de l'autre ! In-sé-pa-rables vous dis-je ! Mais encore une fois, le garçon semblait tellement éberlué que je puisse le voir qu'il ne fit aucune remarque sur mes bourdes et se contenta de se pencher d'un air réjouit vers mon cousin en me pointant du doigt :

-Elle me voit !

-Oui, merci, j'ai compris… répondit simplement mon cousin

-Hé ! Ne fais pas comme si je n'existais pas, toi ! fis-je en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur

Il reconcentra son regard sur moi et me fit un sourire moqueur :

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu as bien passé ton temps à m'ignorer toi jusqu'à présent.

Ma mâchoire tomba bien bas et je lui lançais un regard choqué :

-C'est pas pareil du tout ! T'ES UN ESPRIT ! Et t'es loin d'être aussi célèbre que le père-noël je te signale, c'est quand même pas ma faute si je n'avais jamais entendu parler de toi, je ne pouvais pas t'inventer non plus ! Espèce de petit mal élevé qui balance des boules de neiges à tour de bras, comment tu veux donner envie aux gens de croire en toi après, hum?

-Sur un autre ton jeune fille, où tu pourrais très bien te retrouver dans une très mauvaise posture sous peu, dit-il en souriant d'un air narquois

-Ouh, monsieur a un don pour jeter un froid ! fis-je en roulant des yeux

-Si tu crois que tu lui fais peur, ajouta mon cousin à l'intention du garçon

Je lâchai un petit rire amusé en entendant la phrase fétiche de mon petit Andy. Puis je reportai mon attention sur le… Euh… «truc-surnaturel-mais-quand-même-vachement-HOT-et-crotte-je-peux-pas-penser-à-autre-chose-quand-je-rencontre-enfin-un-être-mythique-alias-le-rêve-de-toute-une-vie-et-dans-ta-face-société-débile-qui-croit-plus-en-rien-mouahahaha-je-suis-trop-forte-je-le-savais-vive-moi-et-patati-et-patata ».

-Et donc, si je comprends bien, c'est toi qui a fais tomber la neige là ?

Au lieu de me répondre, il frappa son bâton au sol, et la neige redoubla d'intensité.

-Convaincue ? me demanda-t-il avec toujours ce même sourire narquois

-C'était juste une question, pas besoin de te la péter ! répliquai-je

-Hé dites, c'est génial qu'Lyra puisse te voir Jack, on va pouvoir jouer tous ensemble la prochaine fois ! Quand les copains vont savoir ça… termina Andy à mi-voix

-Oh, mais ouais ! Une bataille de boule de neige, tous contre Jack ! Ça va déchirer ! m'écriai-je en joignant mes mains en signe d'enthousiasme

-Et pourquoi vous seriez tous contre moi ? demanda ledit Jack

-Ben parce que si mes douloureux souvenirs ne me trompent pas, tu peux créer autant de boules neige que tu veux, et en plus tu vise bien ! Ce qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde je te signale ! Sans compter que nous, pauvres mortels, il faut qu'on se baisse, qu'on rassemble de la neige, qu'on l'assemble en une masse ferme et…

-Normalement, une bonne bataille de boule de neige, c'est chacun pour soi. m'interrompit mon cousin

-Roh, mais vous êtes pas drôle !

-C'est toi qui n'est pas drôle. T'as vu le flanc que tu fais pour de simple boule de neige ? objecta Jack

-Hé ! On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui te les ai prit dans la tronche, ces « simple boule de neige » !

-Mais c'est rien ça ! Et sinon on peut jouer à plein d'autre chose dans la neige.

-Bonhomme de neige ! m'exclamai-je en hochant la tête

-Et la luge aussi !

-Ouh, et le ski !

-Les anges de neige !

-Les poules de neige !

-… les « poules » de neige ? demanda-t-il un peu perdu

-Quand j'étais petite, le voisin disait « poule » à la place de « boule », et ça nous a donné une idée avec mon père, et du coup on faisait des bonhommes de neige en forme de poule ! Des poules de neige !

-Cool, faudra qu'on essaie !

-Bon, bah je suis content que vous vous entendiez bien finalement, mais il faut qu'on rentre Lyra et moi, sinon on va se faire gronder.

-Pfff, tu dis ça mais t'as même pas l'heure exacte de toute fa…

Je m'interrompu en voyant mon petit cousin de sept piges seulement sortir une montre de sa poche en soupirant et en me montrant l'heure.

-… D'où tu sais lire l'heure toi ?

-Mon papa m'a apprit. Je lui ai demandé.

-Quel enfant précoce. Moi à ton âge tout ce que j'avais envie d'apprendre, c'était à faire tourner la pate à pizza comme un vrai pizzaiolo. Les jeunes de nos jours !

-Bon, on y va alors ? fit-il en me tirant sur la main

-Oui, oui ! soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel

-A bientôt Jack ! Tu reviendras vite, hein ! dit mon cousin à l'intention du garçon

Ce dernier hocha la tête, me fit un grand sourire et me… TIRA LES CHEVEUX ?!

-AÏE ! Non mais t'es pas un peu cinglé toi par hasard ?! tempêtai-je

-C'était pour voir si je pouvais vraiment te toucher, dit-il en riant avant de faire quelques pas en arrière et de s'envoler vers la voie lactée qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez étoilé

Je regardai la scène d'un air ébahis. Alors ça ! Impressionnant !

-TU NE PERDS RIEN POUR ATTENDRE ! hurlai-je vers le vide astral avant d'ajouter en grinçant des dents : crétin…

Et comme par hasard, une nouvelle boule de neige surgit de nulle part et m'atterrit en pleine face, me faisant de nouveau perdre l'équilibre.

-Je l'aime déjà… raillai-je tandis que mon petit cousin riait à gorge déployée devant le désastre


	3. Chapter 3

TINTINTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! Voici le chapitre 3!

Et aussi dingue que cela puisse paraître, je trouve que je gère bien mes délais quand même! Parfois je m'impressionne moi-même, hohoho *sors de chez elle en courant et hurle à qui mieux-mieux qu'elle est mille fois plus forte que Superman*

Bon, ben sinon, je ne vais pas faire l'hypocrite, je l'ai super mauvaise de ne pas être l'heureuse détentrice de Jack Frost. Ben ouais, faut bien le dire quoi...

Beuref! Merci de votre lecture et de vos éventuelles reviews en tout cas, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira! Voila. (Oh, et pssst, faites pas attention aux fautes hein^^)

* * *

-WEEK-EEEEEEEEEND ! HALLELUIAAAAAAAAAAA !

Celle qui crie là, eh bien croyez-le ou non, mais c'est PAS MOI ! Je sais, ça fait un choc, mais ce n'est rien à côté de la tête que vous allez faire quand vous comprendrez que c'est ma cousine qui crie comme ça ! Et moi, je fais tout mon possible pour courir derrière elle alors quelle dévale les escaliers du lycée pour se ruer dans la rue en hurlant sa joie au monde entier.

-Jo ! Attends-moi ! Mais attends-moi bon sang ! tentai-je de la rappeler en faisant bien attention de ne pas tomber dans les escaliers

Manque de pot, je glissai sur la dernière marche et atterris sur les fesses. Un élève qui passait par là m'aida à me relever et s'assura que j'allais bien, je le remerciai et rejoignis ma cousine cinglée qui hurlait, dansait, et chantait gaiement dans la rue. Je l'avais rarement vue aussi ravie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si exceptionnel ce week-end pour que tu sois aussi starbée ? demandai-je en arrivant à sa hauteur

-Je vais à une excursion spéciale : on va passer une journée en pleine nature pour photographier "l'hiver" ! Et en bonus, devine qui sera là ?

-Ah… Owen…

-Oweeeeeeen ! dit-elle en jubilant

Je souris devant son enthousiasme. C'était marrant de voir ma cousine amoureuse. Elle qui avait passé son enfance à répéter en long en large et en travers que l'amour c'était pour les niais, qu'il n'y avait rien de tel que le célibat, et que plus tard, elle voulait vivre toute seule dans un château immense avec une serre remplie d'oiseaux exotiques. D'ailleurs c'était en photographiant des oiseaux au zoo qu'elle s'était découvert cette passion pour la photographie… Comme quoi !

-Bianca and Owen, sitting in a tree, commençai-je

-K-I-S-S-I-N-G! termina-t-elle d'un ton exalté

On rigola toute les deux en se donnant des coups de coudes complices.

Arrivées à la maison, je fus accueillie par un petit Zack qui me fit un grand sourire édenté en levant les bras vers moi :

-Lia !

-Zackie ! m'écriai-je en posant mon sac par terre avant de prendre dans mes bras mon petit cousin adoré qui me fit un gros câlin

-A moi ! Passe-le-moi ! réclama Jo en tendant les bras à son tour

Je lui passai son petit frère qui lui fit un gros câlin à elle aussi.

-Bana ! l'appela-t-il quand elle le prit à son tour

-Banana split ! ajoutai-je en riant

-Arrête avec ça, c'est pas sa faute s'il n'arrive encore à dire mon prénom parfaitement ! Il t'appelle bien Lia, toi !

-Oui, mais Lia ça ne fais pas penser à BANANA !

J'avais dit ce mot en imitant le cri des Minions, et elle me lança un regard irrité avant de reposer son petit frère qui commençait à crier « BANANA » dans ses oreilles, lui aussi. Je continuai de crier « BANANA » avec lui pendant que ma cousine se dirigeait vers sa mère, assise à la table du salon, en train de repriser des vêtements :

-La journée s'est bien passée ? demanda-t-elle

Je relevai la tête vers ma tante qui hocha la sienne avec son joli sourire.

-Tant mieux. Je vais faire mon sac pour demain, je vais à une excursion, tu sais je t'en ai parlé par message.

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête et lui prit la main qu'elle pressa un peu.

-Mais oui, je serai prudente ! soupira ma cousine en levant les yeux au ciel. Et je ne serai pas toute seule tu sais, on sera un groupe de dix environ, alors ça va.

-Owen la protégera, ajoutai-je avec un sourire moqueur

Sa mère haussa un sourcil et ma cousine rougit comme une tomate bien mûre avant de filer dans sa chambre en me maudissant avec tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Je m'approchai de ma tante et m'assis à une chaise à ses côtés avant de prendre un des vêtements troué sur la pile et de saisir une aiguille pour l'aider dans son travail.

Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule comme pour me dire que ce n'était pas la peine.

-Oh, c'est bon, j'aime bien coudre de toute façon ! Tu te rappelle de la peluche en forme de chat que je t'avais fait avec des chaussettes pour un noël ?

Elle sourit en hochant la tête et me pressa un peu l'épaule avant de reprendre son ouvrage. Elle mettait toujours de la musique quand elle travaillait, exactement comme moi, et j'écoutai la voix de James Young qui diffusait une ambiance calme et apaisante en piquant mon aiguille dans le tissu. J'adorai cette atmosphère sereine qu'il y avait toujours avec ma tante, comme une bulle de douceur qui nous coupait du monde. On passa la soirée à repriser tous les vêtements, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil Zack qui avait fini par s'endormir au milieu de son tas de lego (selon lui c'était un château, mais bon, tout est relatif). Puis, l'oncle Carter rentra du travail, Trois pizzas dans les bras, et on s'installa à table. Andy dormait chez un copain, il ne rentrerait que demain dans l'après-midi, ce qui nous faisait un peu plus de pizza pour nous ! On passa tranquillement le reste de la soirée devant un bon film, puis tout le monde parti se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, je me levai vers neuf heure (je m'étais endormie vers deux heure du mat parce que je voulais absolument finir un livre avant…) et trouvai la maison incroyablement calme. Ma cousine était partie pour son expédition, Andy était chez son copain, oncle Carter devait encore dormir, seul Zack et ma tante était dans la cuisine en train de déjeuner.

-Bonjour ! dis-je d'une voix toute gaie en m'installant avec eux

Ma tante vint déposer un baiser sur mon front et je fus accueillie par un « Lia ! » ravi de mon petit cousin. On mangea tranquillement, puis je partie m'habiller et redescendis prévenir ma tante que j'allais passer la journée dehors. Je me fis un sandwich, pris un paquet de biscuits et une bouteille d'eau, et sortie dans le froid glacial, toute contente de passer une journée toute seule avec la neige.

Ce que j'aimai dans cette petite ville, c'est qu'elle était justement petite. Pas trop de monde, pas trop de voiture, calme, tout ce qu'il me fallait pour ne pas me sentir trop étouffée.

Je parti dans le fameux parc, et sorti un scooby-doo que j'avais à peine entamé. Je m'amusais donc à faire mon scooby-doo dans le froid mordant. Ô bonheur, ô félicité céleste, qu'est-ce que j'étais bien ! Apaisée… Aaaaaaaah…. Le calme, le silence, la neige, le froid, le…

SPLAF ! fit le bruit de la boule de neige qui m'arriva en pleine face. Je m'essuyai le visage d'un geste rageur et cherchai du regard cet abruti profond de Jack Frost qui devait bien se marrer d'où il était. Je me levai et criai à la cantonade :

-MONTRE-TOI, ESPÈCE DE LÂCHE ! TU VAS VOIR CE QUE TU VAS PRENDRE !

-Derrière toi. fit une voix au ton espiègle dans mon dos

Je sursautai en poussant un petit cri de surprise et me retournai pour tomber face-à-face avec l'ami Jackie, perché dans l'arbre contre lequel je m'étais adossée, à environ deux mètre de moi.

-TOI ! fulminai-je en le pointant d'un doigt inquisiteur. Fais gaffe, t'es en train de me faire regretter la belle époque où tu n'étais que dalle dans ma vie de rêve !

-Et je suis quoi maintenant ?

-Rien de plus qu'un obstacle sur le chemin de la réussite ! déclamai-je en prenant un air théâtral

-C'est mieux que rien j'imagine…

-En effet ! Dans la vie, on se contente de ce qu'on a ! Estime-toi heureux que j'ai bien voulu faire l'effort d'accepter ta présence en ce bas-monde ! Tu devrais me baiser les pieds pour ça ! PAS ME LANCER DES BOULES DE NEIGE DES QU'ON SE CROISE !

-Ça va tes chevilles ? Pas trop gonflées ?

-Bientôt c'est ton nez qui va être gonflé, maugréai-je en tentant de lui donner un coup de pied, mais il s'envola juste à temps et je ne touchais rien d'autre que du vide

-Tricheur... soupirai-je en levant le nez en l'air

Il planait tranquillement, juste au dessus de ma tête, et me souriait d'un air amusé.

-Oh, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu dis ça. Je ne fais que profiter de mes facultés. Si tu pouvais voler toi, tu ne t'en servirais pas n'importe quand ?

-Si, mais le fait est que je ne sais PAS voler ! Ça rend le combat inégal !

-Euh, on se battait ?

-J'étais sur le point de te mettre le raclée de ta vie quand tu as jugé bon de t'enfuir lâchement, donc c'est tout comme.

-Ooooh, pauvre minette, se moqua-t-il en me tapotant la tête avec son bâton

-Arrête-ça ! m'énervai-je en brassant l'air pour essayer de le faire partir

-Quelle petite teigneuse je me suis dégotée, dit-il en riant

-Je serai certainement mille fois plus agréable si tu étais toi-même agréable ! Stupide andouille volante !

-Hé là, doucement le vocabulaire ! rétorqua-t-il en m'assénant un coup un peu plus rude que les autres sur le crâne

-Mais… mais… Mais arrête ! m'énervai-je

J'attrapai le bout de son bâton pour tenter de le lui arracher des mains pour qu'il arrête son petit manège. Il tira de son côté pour le récupérer, et moi du mien pour le lui arracher.

-Lâche mon bâton.

-Et échange tu promets de me foutre la paix ?

Il me regarda un instant d'un air pensif avant de sourire d'un air espiègle.

-Bien sûr.

-Le pire menteur du monde est dans la place… Allez-fini de rire, conclu-je en tirant une bonne fois pour toute sur le bâton

-Quelle force monumentale ! me fit-il remarquer avec sarcasme

-Je t'emmerde !

-Eh beh, ça vole haut le vocabulaire avec toi !

-C'est toi qui vole, pas moi ! Redescend sur terre et rends-moi mon bâton !

-… _Ton_ bâton ?

-… Euh… J'ai dis ça moi ?... Je voulais dire : LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE !

Je tentai une nouvelle fois de tirer sur le bout de bois, mais rien à faire, sa poigne de fer ne lâchait pas l'autre bout. Soudain, un éclair de malice passa dans ses yeux et son sourire espiègle s'agrandit :

-Tu veux jouer à « qui tire le plus fort » ? Tu vas être servie…

Je n'aimais pas ce ton du tout. Mais alors, pas du tout. Mon instinct de survie était en _Alerte: danger imminent_ là !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu… commençai-je

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de prononcer le « manigance » qui devait finir ma phrase, et décolla d'un coup. Prise de cours, je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de réagir, et je me retrouvai soudain suspendue à une centaine de mètre au-dessus du parc, seulement agrippée à un bout de bois que j'espérais franchement solide pour le coup.

-FAIS-MOI DESCEEEEEEEENDRE ESPÈCE DE GRAND MALADE ! hurlai-je en tentant de m'accrocher un peu mieux au bâton

-Oh, elle a le vertige ?

-Non !

-Elle n'aime pas les sensations fortes ?

-Si !

-Ben alors ou il est le problème ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire toujours plus espiègle

-Euh, j'en sais rien, d'après toi? Est-ce que je n'ai pas l'air un peu suspendue dans le vide, seulement accrochée à un pov' bout de bois, là maintenant tout de suite ? soupirai-je d'un air las

Je n'avais même plus la force de crier tellement il me fatiguait. Il eu un espèce de rictus qui prouvait très bien qu'il avait une nouvelle idée derrière la tête. Hélas...

-Ah, donc tu as peur de tomber !

-Ça t'étonne tant que ça ? T'as déjà entendu parler de la loi de la gravité ? Si je tombe il m'arrive quoi à ton avis ? Allez, je te donne un indice : ça va ressembler à de la compote de fraise, alors tu trouve ?

-Arrête de piailler, j'ai compris, je vais arranger ça.

A ces mots «rassurants », il leva son bâton d'un coup sec et vif, ce qui me fit lâcher prise, et deux secondes plus tard, je planai dans les airs avant d'entamer une descente vertigineuse. Et la seule chose que j'étais capable de faire, c'était beugler comme un cochon qu'on égorge… La classe et la prestance en toute circonstances, mes amis. Z'êtes jaloux, hein ?! Sauf qu'au lieu de m'écraser comme prévu sur le sol, je me retrouvai dans les bras de Mr Frost en personne qui me fit un sourire ravageur (mais plutôt mourir que de le lui faire remarquer) :

-Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix taquine

-JE. TE. HAIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! répondis-je en donnant des coup de poings sur son torse

-Arrête de gigoter ou je te laisse tomber. prévint-il

Ne voulant pas tenter le diable, je m'arrêtais illico presto et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine en fulminant. Dès qu'il me dépose : JE L'ÉTRIPE ! Mais en attendant, pas le choix, faut se tenir à carreaux.

-Je préfère ça !

-Tu m'énerve…

-Je prends ça pour un compliment ! fit-il en riant

-Ben tant mieux pour toi, au moins t'es pas difficile ! soupirai-je en levant les yeux aux ciel

Il sourit avant de me déposer par terre. Histoire d'en faire des tonnes, parce que moi j'aime bien en faire de tonnes, je me mis à genoux et commençai à baiser le sol tout en me relevant de temps à autre pour remercier un dieu quelconque de m'avoir accordé cette seconde chance.

-T'exagère jamais, toi… remarqua Jack

-Ben non. Pas mon genre ! Toi, par contre t'es un sacré xomongrin.

-Un… Un quoi ? demanda-t-il perdu

-Ça veut dire « crétin » en martien, expliquai-je avec un rictus moqueur

Il fronça les sourcils et commença à sourire d'un air malicieux. Encore.

-A ta place j'éviterai de me provoquer, je suis plutôt susceptible.

-Ah vraiment ? Donc si je dis que t'es moche, que tu sens la marmelade de pansements usés et d'œufs pourris et qu'en plus t'as l'air aussi malin qu'un pot de fleur, tu t'énerve ?

-Devine, me dit-il sans se départir de son sourire avant de taper son bâton contre le sol, faisant ainsi apparaître une large flaque de verglas sous mes pieds

-Hé, mais qu'est-ce que… commençais-je avant d'avoir l'idée saugrenue de vérifier si ça glissait réellement

Et oui, CA GLISSAIT RÉELLEMENT !

-T'AURAIS PAS PU RAJOUTER UN PANNEAU « ATTENTION CA GLISSE » A CÔTE ?! NON, HEIN ! J'IMAGINE QUE C'ÉTAIT TROP DEMANDE AU PRINCE DE L'HIVER ! explosai-je une fois que je me retrouvais les quatre fers en l'air sans pouvoir me relever puisque je glissai à chaque tentative

-Prince ? Moi j'aurai plutôt choisi « roi », mais bon, glissa-t-il entre deux éclats de rire devant mes chutes désastreuses

-Rira bien qui rira le dernier, marmonnai-je entre mes dents en tentant une énième fois de me relever

J'y parvins plus ou moins et tentai de maintenir mon équilibre précaire sous les applaudissements sarcastiques du jeune homme.

-Bravo. C'est épatant. J'suis époustouflé.

-Pour les autographe on verra ça un autre jour, je peux pas écrire les doigts gelés, on serait tenté de se demander _qui_ on doit remercier pour ça, d'ailleurs ! rétorquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel

-Je croyais que tu adorais l'hiver.

-Oh, super, voilà qu'en plus il lit dans les pensées ! soupirai-je en commençant à me balancer d'avant en arrière pour tenter de conserver l'équilibre

-C'est ton cousin qui me l'a dit. Mais j'aurai adoré pouvoir lire dans tes pensées, je suis sûr que ça regorge de choses intéressantes.

-C'est la caverne d'Ali Baba ! acquiesçai-je avec un sourire avant de me rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Attends une minute… Mon cousin t'a parlé de moi ?

-Ca t'étonne ?

-Non, ça m'inquiète… Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit d'autre exactement ? m'enquis-je en appréhendant la réponse

-Pas grand-chose. Que tu adorais les gnocchis, et tout ce qui était composé de près ou de loin de sucre. Et que tu avais peur des punaises. Et des dindons.

-IL A DIT _QUOI_ ?!

La séquence qui suivit mon cri de rage restera certainement une des plus humiliantes de toute ma vie. Comme j'étais trop occupée à maudire mon cousin, j'ai perdu de nouveau l'équilibre, et, dans un geste désespéré, je tentai de m'accrocher à la première chose qui se trouvait à portée de main. Cette chose fut en fait le sweat de Jack. Donc Jack lui-même indirectement. Qui n'eut absolument pas le temps de réagir, le pauvre (enfin, je dis le pauvre, alors qu'à l'origine c'est UN PEU de sa faute quand même). En bref, je suis tombée, en m'accrochant au sweat de Jack, qui du coup, fut entrainé dans ma chute, et le résultat fut des plus lamentables… De une, je me massacrais le coccyx en tombant, de deux, Jack est tombé sur moi, bloquant ainsi momentanément ma respiration, et de trois, SON VISAGE DEVAIT ÊTRE A QUELQUE CHOSE COMME DIX CENTIMETRE A PEINE DU MIEN ! POURQUOI ? POURQUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? J'AI RIEN DEMANDE MOI !

Un peu sonnés, on resta un instant sans rien se dire, à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux, et ça aurait fait une putain de scène romantique dans un film bien niaiseux, sauf que dans la vraie vie, ça ne se passe pas comme ça. Tout d'abord, je manquais cruellement d'air, ensuite, ce n'était pas super confortable une flaque de verglas, et enfin j'étais. Franchement. Gênée. Morte de honte. Ma dignité était partie voir ailleurs pour un moment, m'abandonnant à mon triste sort de cataclysme ambulant… Pourquoi ? M'enfin, pourquoi, quoi ? Et les choses seraient quand même plus simples s'il n'était pas aussi BEAU ! (à couper le souffle… Littéralement dans mon cas, je rappelle…). MA VIE EST UN FIASCO MONUMENTAL !

-Finalement je crois que j'aurais préféré que tu sois un vieux barbu avec un gros pif, réussi-je à expirer, mettant ainsi fin à l'ambiance « scène de baiser cliché avec l'homme de votre vie » (seulement d'un point de vue externe, parce que dans ma tête c'était TOUT sauf ça)

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil

-Je me meurs ! signalai-je soudain, histoire de changer de sujet (comme si j'allais dire dans le blanc des yeux à un type que je venais à peine de rencontrer qu'il était pas trop moche ! FAUT PAS POUSSER MÉMÉ DANS LES ORTIES NON PLUS)

-Comment ça, tu te meurs ?

Non mais il était idiot ou quoi ? Je suis une humaine ! J'ai besoin d'air pour respirer, et pour ce faire, mes poumons ont besoin d'un minimum d'espace vital, mais c'était trop long à lui expliquer, alors je me contentai de porter une main à mon cou en mimant une coupure d'oxygène (Appelez EDF ! Vite !). Mais, ou j'étais une mauvaise mimeuse, ou il était encore plus idiot que prévu, ou il était impossible de mimer « une coupure d'air », dans tous les cas de figure, il se contenta de froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension. Bon sang, mais il allait rester planté là encore combien de temps lui ?! Il s'était rendu compte au moins de la situation embarrassante dans laquelle on était ? Il attendait quoi pour bouger ?!

Et c'est là, le moment tout sauf idéal, que choisi mon petit cerveau complètement cramé pour imaginer la réaction des potentiels passants. Moi je voyais un jeune homme bien de sa personne qui m'écrasait de tout son poids. Eux, ils verraient une pauvre niaise qui s'asphyxiait toute seule, allongée sur une plaque de verglas… Ce fut plus fort que moi. J'explosai de rire. Et ça faisait vachement mal de rire avec une cage thoracique compressée, pourtant je pouvais pas m'arrêter…

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? me demanda Jack d'un air perplexe puissance dix

-HAHAHAHAHA ! Les gens ! HAHAHAHA ! Mon pauvre thorax… WOUAHAHAHAHA !

Oh putain, si les gens me voyaient _en plus_ rire toute seule comme une baleine… Mon fou rire redoubla, sous le regard paumé de chez paumé de Jack.

-Tu veux une boussole ? lui demandai-je entre deux éclats de rire

-Quoi ?

-Parce que t'as l'air complètement dé-bou-sso-lé ! expliquai-je avant de hurler de rire

Oh. Mon. Dieu. C'est grave là, les gars ! On me perd, on me perd ! Bon, c'était bien beau, mais ça ne menait à rien, alors y'avait un moment où il fallait agir ma fille !

-Jack, tu m'écrase, tentai-je d'articuler entre deux hoquets de rire

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Dégage ! J'étouffe ! réussi-je à crier avant d'exploser de rire à nouveau

Parce que oui. C'était désopilant. Franchement désopilant. Je me serai bien facepalmé moi-même, mais bon… J'étais déjà assez ridicule comme ça…

En tout cas, le garçon finit par se rendre enfin compte du fait qu'il était toujours allongé sur moi (ben oui ! Oui, tu étais en train de m'écraser ! Oui ! Me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai rien demandé moi) et se leva précipitamment en rosissant légèrement. Quand à moi… Ben, pauvre de moi, j'étais toujours pliée de rire… Mais au moins, je respirais un poil mieux ! Je fis mine de m'asseoir tout en continuant d'être secouée de rire et lui lançais une nouvelle bombe :

-T'es vachement lent à la détente quand même… Tu as cryogénisé ton cerveau ou quoi ?

Il me lança un regard navré alors que je retombais dans une crise de fou rire. J'allais jamais m'en sortir, ma parole…

-Ouah, t'as dû te cogner vachement fort en tombant, je crois… remarqua-t-il enfin

-C'est nerveux !... Ben non en fait, poisson d'avril ! WOUAHAHAHA !

Il poussa un profond soupir tandis que je me tordais de rire. Le pauvre. Mais le pauvre, quoi ! Il était quand même vachement patient d'attendre que je me calme, d'autres auraient déjà laissé tomber mon cas depuis belle lurette. Il avait dû se sentir drôlement seul pendant toutes ces années pour être capable de supporter un spécimen pareil sans rechigner… Bizarrement, cette pensée me calma presque instantanément.

-Désolée… m'excusai-je en baissant les yeux vers mes pieds

La hooooooooooooonte était de mon côté ! Ô joie ! Ô allégresse ! Où donc était la dignité quand on avait besoin d'elle ? Apparemment elle ne faisait pas d'heures sup' pour les jours de congés…

-Oh, pas de soucis, j'en ai vu d'autre, au moins l'avantage c'est qu'on ne s'ennuie pas avec toi.

-Roh ça va hein ! J'étais en train d'imaginer la réaction des gens s'ils m'avaient vu agoniser toute seule sur la plaque de verglas ! Avoue que ça aurait été tordant ! pouffai-je en tentant de me relever

Il me tendit une main secourable que j'acceptais volontiers.

-C'est ça, hilarant, soupira-t-il en souriant un peu

Je frissonnai en saisissant sa main. Elle était si froide… Puis, il resserra sa prise et… m'envoya valdinguer sans ménagement hors de la plaque de verglas.

-Hé, mais t'es pas bien ? fulminai-je sortant du buisson dans lequel j'avais atterris

Il me fit un parfait sourire ravageur qui aurait pu me faire rougir jusqu'aux oreilles si je n'étais pas déjà rouge de fureur.

-J'ai pensé que c'était une meilleure idée de te tenir éloignée de la plaque de verglas. Ça a un effet très nocif sur toi, apparemment.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Crois-le ou non, mais je suis une as en patin à glace et en roller…

Il éclata franchement de rire alors que j'époussetai mes vêtements en le maudissant de tout mon petit cœur sanguinolent. Il m'en faisait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs, ce gus… Je me rendis soudain compte que son rire s'était tu. Je relevai la tête. Il était parti. Je soupirai. La politesse n'était pas son fort apparemment…


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou les p'tits gars!

Bon... Eh bien on dirait que je viens de finir un nouveau chapitre, et que je suis ENCORE just in time dans le délai que je m'étais fixé! Mais c'est pas dingue, ça? Franchement, je m'impressionne moi-même. Mère serait fière de moi *essuie un larme de crocodile qui perle au coin de son œil en fixant son tatouage en forme de cœur transpercé d'une flèche avec écrit "môman" dedans*

Beuref, passons aux choses sérieuses (... Euh... J'ai écrit "sérieuses" là?... Pardon, je voulais dire: DÉLIRONS!) mais avant tout, je vous annonce officiellement que je ne suis pas l'heureuse détentrice des personnages des cinq légendes, et que, donc, par conséquents, Jack non plus ne m'appartient pas... (Snif, hic, beuuuuh... POURQUOI TANT DE HAINE?!). Enfin il me reste quand même Lyra et sa petite famille, alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je me plains, hahaha... Haha... Ha... *saute de sa fenêtre en hurlant "adieu monde cruel" et se rend ensuite compte qu'elle est au rez de chaussée... FAIL!*

Bonne lecture en tout cas, merci à vous de lire cette humble fic, et merci de votre soutien pour ceux qui laissent des reviews!^^ Je vous bénie tous très fort!

* * *

-J'AI RETROUVE MA CHAUSSETTE FÉTICHE ! VICTOIRE !

Mon cri résonna dans toute la maisonnée avec une force et une conviction digne d'un char d'assaut (NDA : je rappelle ici que les chars d'assaut ne parlent pas, pas plus qu'ils ne mangent d'huîtres pour le petit déj, mais prière de ne rien dire à Lyra, ça pourrait la vexer).

-Lyra, il est sept heures du matin, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de nous chauffer les oreilles avec tes délires bizarres ? demanda ma cousine en pointant le nez dans ma chambre, Zack dans les bras

-Mais regarde ! MA CHAUSSETTE FÉTICHE ! Je l'avais perdue, et la BOUM ! Je l'ai retrouvé ! C'est dingue, non ?!

-Ben, bof… dit-elle d'un air las

-Lia ! Ssaussette ! s'écria joyeusement mon petit Zack

-Oui, c'est ça ! Lyra a retrouvé sa chaussette fétiche ! Toi au moins tu comprends l'importance de la chose, mon Zackie ! lui répondis-je en lui frottant la tête alors qu'il riait en répétant ces deux mots en boucle

-Pitié, tu vas le rendre maboule mon petit frère ! Arrête avec ça, ce n'est rien de plus qu'une chaussette.

-FAUX ! Cette superbe pièce de tissu est tout _sauf_ une banale chaussette ! Quand j'étais petite, j'ai perdu la deuxième dans un bac de boule en plastique, et depuis ce jour, j'ai gardé celle-ci en symbolique (de quoi, je ne sais pas, mais on s'en fout !). Et elle me suit partout ! D'habitude je l'ai toujours sur moi, au fond de mon sac de cours, mais quand je suis partie en Angleterre l'an dernier, je l'ai oublié, et je pensais l'avoir perdue à jamais (comble de l'horreur, je te dis pas la dépression). Et v'la t'y pas que j'venions d'la r'trouver au fin fond du tiroir de ma commode !

-Tiboi ! Tiboi ! répéta mon cousin en riant

-C'est « tiroir », Zack, soupira ma cousine avant de se tourner vers moi. Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais on a cours à huit heure, alors on fêtera les retrouvailles avec ta super chaussette plus tard. Maintenant, arrête de hurler, je n'ai pas envie que les voisins le sache, j'ai une réputation à tenir moi, et vas te préparer.

-Oh ! Mais oui ! Superbe idée! On va faire une fête avec les voisins ! m'exclamai-je en applaudissant

-NON ! Jamais ! C'est hors de question !

-Lia ! Fête ! applaudit également Zackie d'un air réjouit

-Tiens, tu vois, _lui_ il est d'accord ! C'est bien mon Zackie ça, le félicitai-je en le prenant dans mes bras

-Lia ! dit-il en s'agrippant à mes cheveux alors que ma cousine poussait un profond soupir

-Roh, mais détends-toi un peu BANANA, on s'amuse !

-BANANA ! commença à hurler mon cousin alors que je me mettais à rire devant son enthousiasme

-Ça suffit avec ça ! beugla ma cousine en pointant un doigt menaçant sur nous deux

Mon cousin se calma illico presto, et je lançais un regard noir à Jo :

-Tu lui fais peur !

-Et toi tu vas me le rendre abrutis ce pov' gosse !

Je lui tirai la langue, ce qui redonna le sourire à Zack qui commença à m'imiter. Jo leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, j'ai assez perdu de temps comme ça, si tu es en retard, tu ne viendras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas secouée ! déclara-t-elle avant de tourner les talons pour retourner dans sa chambre s'habiller

Je souris alors que Zack continuai de tirer la langue à la porte :

-Hé, Zackie, tu sais dire « je t'aime » en singe ?

-Ze t'aime, Lia ! s'écria-t-il en passant ses deux petits bras autour de mon cou

Je ris avec attendrissement. Il est trop cake ce petit !

-Oui, mais il y a une manière encore mieux de dire « je t'aime », expliquai-je en m'asseyant sur le lit et en l'installant sur mes genoux

Il me regarda avec un air curieux. Je souris et frottai mon nez contre le sien :

\- Aba daba daba daba daba daba dab! chantonnai-je alors

Il rit et répéta avec moi en frottant son nez également:

-Aba daba daba daba daba daba dab! Aba daba daba daba daba daba dab!

-Ouais, tu sais le dire! m'exclamai-j avec ravissement

-Ouiiiiiiiii ! Aba daba daba daba daba daba dab! répéta-t-il en souriant de plus en plus

Je souris et lui collais un bisou sur la joue.

-C'est mon Zackie ça ! T'iras loin mon grand !

\- Aba daba daba daba daba daba dab!

-Haha, je sens que tu vas nous le ressortir longtemps celui-là! Faudra que je te chante la chanson complète un de ces quatre ! Mais en attendant, moi, faut que je me prépare, c'est que tu comprends bonhomme, j'ai cours aujourd'hui.

-Lia, Lia ! Aba daba daba daba daba daba dab! dit-il gaiement alors que je le posais par terre

-Oui, c'est ça ! Aba daba daba daba daba daba dab, moi aussi ! confirmai-je en riant franchement

Je m'habillais rapidement pendant qu'il continuait de répéter en boucle sa nouvelle phrase préférée. Puis, une fois prête, je le pris dans mes bras et on parti déjeuner.

\- Aba daba daba daba daba daba dab! cria-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine tandis que je l'installais sur sa chaise:

-Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? demanda Andy, qui avait déjà presque fini

Ma tante Leslie sourit d'amusement alors que je chantais le refrain de la fameuse chanson.

-"Aba, daba, daba, daba, daba, daba, dab"  
Means "Monk, I love but you"  
"Baba, daba, dab," in monkey talk  
Means "Chimp, I love you too"  
Then the big baboon, one night in June  
He married them, and very soon  
They went upon their aba, daba honeymoon!

-C'est n'importe quoi, comme toujours venant de toi… conclut mon cousin en haussant les épaules alors que Zack répétai de nouveau la phrase en boucle

-Oui, comme tu dis, soupira Jo qui entrait dans la cuisine

-Bana ! Aba daba daba daba daba daba dab!

-Oh, il te dit qu'il t'aime ! C'est trognon ! Réponds-lui, BANANA !

-ARRÊTE AVEC CA ! me hurla-t-elle en me donnant une petite tape derrière le crâne avant de se retourner vers son plus jeune frère. Je t'aime aussi mon Zackie. dit-elle tendrement en lui collant un bisou sur le front

-Vous êtes complètement gaga avec lui, constata Andy en soupirant

-Il est trop mignon ! s'écria-t-on en chœur

-Jaloux, ajoutai-je pour la forme

Il me tira la langue et je lui lançais des miettes de pain

-Oh, Lyra, arrête ! On ne joue pas avec la nourriture ! En plus tu donne le mauvais exemple à Zack !

Je lançais un regard au gamin qui commençait à faire effectivement comme moi.

-Oups… Non, Zackie, tout ce que je fais n'est pas forcément une bonne chose ! Arrête, loulou !

-Oh, quel ton autoritaire… fit Andy d'un air narquois

-Mais comment ça se fait qu'il connaisse déjà les sarcasmes à son âge ! Sale gosse !

-Bon, quand vous aurez fini de vous chamailler, vous pourriez peut-être vous dépêcher, suggéra ma cousine en soupirant alors que sa mère s'occupait de faire manger Zackie tandis qu'il lui répétait entre deux bouchées « Aba daba daba daba daba daba dab! »

Une demi-heure plus tard, on partait enfin pour l'école. J'étais de tellement bonne humeur, entre la chaussette retrouvée et la chanson qui me trottait maintenant en tête, que je n'arrêtais pas de la chantonner tout le long du trajet, au grand dam de Jo qui n'en pouvait littéralement plus. Imaginez son soulagement quand on arriva enfin au lycée et qu'on dû se séparer pour retrouver nos classes respectives !

La journée passa tranquillement, puis on rentra à la maison. Et on fut accueilli par un « BANANA ! Aba daba daba daba daba daba dab! » de la part du petit Zack qui jouait avec ses legos dans le salon. Le combo parfait pour taper sur les nerfs de ma pauvre Jo. Elle me lança un regard noir :

-Je. Te. Hais. Profondément.

Je lui fis un grand sourire :

-Et ben moi… Aba daba daba daba daba daba dab!

-TAIS-TOI ! hurla-t-elle en se bouchant les oreilles de désespoir

Je ris un peu avant de filer dans ma chambre poser mon sac. Puis je redescendis en bas.

-Oh, oncle Carter, tu es déjà là ? constatai-je en entrant dans la cuisine me préparer un cappuccino

-L'usine a fermé plus tôt aujourd'hui, pour une histoire de travaux. Comment s'est passé ta journée ? me demanda-t-il

-Comme on peut s'y attendre d'une journée de cours normale, c'était extraordinairement ordinaire. Je peux manger le dernier muffin ?

Il hocha la tête et je filai dans ma chambre avec mon butin. Je commençais par ouvrir mon sac, observer mes devoirs, soupirer, refermer mon sac, et allumer mon ordinateur. A bas l'école ! Oui au cinéma !

Alors que j'étais plongée dans l'âge de glace, j'entendis trois petits coups frappés à ma porte. Je mis le film en pause et tournai la tête en criant « entrez ».

-Lyra, j'ai perdu une dent ! m'annonça Andy en déboulant dans ma chambre

-Vrai ? Oh, chouette de chouette ! On va pouvoir tenter de voir la fée des dents !

-Oui ! On dormira ensemble ce soir ? J'ai aussi proposé à Jo, mais elle s'en fiche de la fée des dents…

-Je suis sûre que si la fée des dents s'appelait Owen elle serait venu sans chercher plus loin, soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais tu peux compter sur moi ! Tope-là mon gars ! En plus, j'ai déjà un plan du tonnerre… On attachera ta dent à un bout de ficelle, lui-même attaché à une petite clochette, et dès que la fée prendra la dent…. DING DING DING ! La clochette clochettera et on se réveillera, et là PAF ! On la prend la main dans le sac (ou plutôt sous l'oreiller) et je sortirai mon appareil photo pour IMMORTALISER NOTRE VICTOIRE TOTALE ! Des questions ?

-Juste une remarque : t'es débile.

Je lui fis les gros yeux.

-Tu veux voir la fée des dents, oui ou non ?

Il exécuta donc mon plan (en rechignant quelque peu), et quand tout le monde parti se coucher, je me faufilai discrètement dans la chambre de mon cousin.

-Alors, tout est prêt ? demandai-je à voix basse

-Oui ! Tout est paré ! On a plus qu'à attendre.

-Huhu, que c'est excitant, jubilai-je en m'installant dans le duvet qu'on avait posé dans l'armoire

Bon, on avait connu plus douillet, mais c'était pas grave ! Pour une nuit comme celle-ci, c'était sans importance.

J'attendis donc. Pour m'occuper, j'avais ma Nintendo dont j'avais éteins le son et je jouais à animal crossing (même si y'avais pas grand-chose à faire la nuit... à part pêcher de la poissecaille que je pouvais même pas vendre une fois mes poches pleines… l'arnaque, quoi !). Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis la respiration de mon cousin se faire incroyablement calme. J'entrouvris l'armoire et jetai un œil. Il s'était endormi. Je souris d'attendrissement et sortie de ma cachette pour aller le couvrir.

-T'inquiète pas mon grand, t'en auras d'autre des occasions de voir la fée des dents, autant qu'il te reste de dents de lait ! murmurai-je en l'allongeant un peu plus correctement

Je le bordais, posais son doudou dans ses bras, et déposai un baiser sur son front. Je le regardai dormir un instant, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un enfant de sept ans quand il dormait. Plus de sarcasme, ou de grande théorie, ou d'avance sur son âge. Juste un petit garçon qui espérait encore voir la fée des dents mais qui s'était endormi trop tôt. C'est alors que je vis quelque chose d'incroyable. De magique. De magnifique. Un long fil doré se glissa dans la chambre et arriva au dessus de la tête de mon cousin. En me penchant de plus près, je vis que c'était du sable.

-Le marchant de sable, marmonnai-je, ébahie

Je regardai avec émerveillement le petit rêve de mon cousin danser au dessus de sa tête.

-Depuis quand tu adore les girafes, toi ? Tu aurais pu nous le dire, il n'y a pas de honte à ça tu sais mon grand, dis-je en riant tout en caressant tendrement ses cheveux

Il poussa un petit grognement dans son sommeil et je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Woh, alors ça, même endormi tu reste susceptible ! Quel caractère !

J'entendis soudain la fenêtre s'entrouvrir. Je tournai la tête et tombai nez à nez avec une toute petite… Euh… Chose à plume ?

-Whouah, cool, une perruche ! m'exclamai-j à voix basse avec enthousiasme

La petite bête me lança un regard noir.

-Euh… t'es pas une perruche, c'est ça ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Je plissai les yeux pour mieux la distinguer. Ce que j'avais pris pour un bec était en fait… Plus un… Nez.

-Pinocchio ! En plume et en os ! Mais… je croyais que tu étais en bois ? La légende disait donc faux…

« Pinocchio/perruche » se plaqua une petite main sur le visage.

-Quoi, j'ai encore faux ? Mais c'est pas possible enfin ! T'es quoi alors ?

Elle s'envola vers l'oreiller de mon cousin et en ressorti avec la dent perdue, sans même faire sonner la clochette (elle était plus maligne qu'elle en avait l'air), puis elle déposa une petite pièce à la place. Et c'est là que ça fit « tilt ».

-Ah… Bien sur… Ça tombait sous le sens… Désolée, d'habitude à cette heure-ci je suis avec Morphée, alors tu comprends…

Elle se retourna vers moi et sembla me lancer un regard interrogateur.

-Tu me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas au lit ? Ben justement, c'est de ta faute, mon cousin et moi, on voulait veiller pour te voir. Mais bon, faut croire qu'il est encore un peu jeune pour tenir trop longtemps, conclu-je en souriant d'un air attendri en regardant Andy dormir. Au fait, tu dois avoir du travail, non ? Je ne devrais pas te retenir plus longtemps…

Elle hocha la tête et me fit un grand sourire (malgré sa petite taille) avant de filer vers la fenêtre. Je me précipitai vers celle-ci pour la voir s'envoler vers le ciel, ce qui me permit en même temps de voir un petit nuage doré dont des dizaines de fils semblables à celui de mon cousin s'éparpillaient un peu partout.

-Whoaaaaaah… m'extasiai-je en ouvrant de grands yeux éblouis

-C'est chouette, pas vrai ? confirma une voix aux accents taquin à mes côtés

Je tournai la tête vers Jack, perché dans un arbre en face de la fenêtre.

-Et on peut savoir ce que tu fais là, toi ? demandai-je d'un ton amusé

-J'ai croisé Andy quand il rentrait de l'école, il m'a dit qu'il avait perdu sa dent. J'ai voulu voir s'il réussirait à tenir assez longtemps pour voir la fée des dents. Et c'était plutôt une bonne idée, ça m'a permit de tomber sur ma gaffeuse préférée !

Je roulai des yeux en soupirant avec irritation.

-Ha. Ha. Ha.

Il sourit d'un air espiègle (comme toujours, ne changeons rien surtout).

-Tu as vu p'tite Quenotte ? C'est mignon hein, ces petites bête-là.

-P'tite Quenotte ? répétai-je en riant à moitié. Si tu parle de ce que j'ai confondu avec une perruche, alors oui, j'ai vu « p'tite Quenotte ». Mais je ne voyais pas la fée des dents comme ça…

-Normal, ce n'est pas la fée des dents, c'était une de ses assistantes. La fée des dents et bien plus grande que ça.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant d'ajouter d'un air narquois.

-Et puis elle est _très_ belle, _elle_ , elle à un _très_ beau visage, et une _très_ jolie voix, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-il en me lançant un regard appuyé

-Si tu t'attends à ce que je trépigne de jalousie, tu peux te gratter mon vieux… répondis-je d'un ton blasé

-Haha, j'vois ça ! Tu voudrais la voir ?

-La fée des dents ? Pour de vrai?

-Elle est encore dans le coin. Depuis quelque temps elle raccompagne les p'tites Quenotte sur le terrain. Mais décide-toi vite avant qu'elle ne change de ville.

-J'arrive tout de suite !

Je m'apprêtais à refermer la fenêtre et descendre par la porte, mais il retint le battant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je croyais que tu voulais venir.

-Ben oui ! C'est pour ça que je ferme la fenêtre, je ne vais pas laisser mon cousin mourir de froid ! Et j'étais partie chercher des chaussures aussi… Et tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais passer par la fenêtre ?! On est au premier étage ! Je ne sais pas voler, moi !

-Mais moi, si, dit-il avec un sourire badin

Je haussai un sourcil et il rouvrit la fenêtre avant de me tendre la main.

-Prête à prendre le risque de remettre ta vie entre mes mains ?

Je lui lançais un regard navré.

-Ah parce que maintenant j'ai le droit de pas être d'accord ? Les règles ont changés depuis la dernière fois…

-Il n'y jamais de règles avec moi.

Je souris et saisis sa main glacée. Un frisson me parcourut, mais ce n'était pas désagréable du tout.

Il prit son envol et sans même m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvai dehors, dans le froid d'une nuit de fin novembre, à survoler des maisons que je voyais d'un angle nouveau. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. C'était vraiment génial de voler.

-Hé, criai-je à Jack, tu pourrais descendre un peu, je voudrais bien glisser sur les faîtages !

Il sourit d'amusement et s'exécuta.

-YOUPI ! Alors ça c'est top ! clamais-je alors qu'il me tirai la main, ma faisant glisser sur le haut d'un toit

-Ca y est, t'es contente ? On peut y aller ? Sinon on va rater la fée des dents

-Au galop mon gars ! File comme le vent ! ordonnai-je d'un ton impérieux

-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais tu as un de ces humouuuur ! dit-il avec sarcasme alors que je lui faisais les gros yeux

-Dépêche où je te prédis des baffes !

Il roula des yeux et s'envola à toute allure. Sauf qu'il était resté assez bas, et qu'il fit _exprès_ de passer au dessus de toute une rangée d'arbre… Je me pris donc une série de branches dans la tronche, ce qui n'était pas vraiment la définition « d'agréable ».

-JE TE MAUDIS ! SALETÉ DE FROSTY !

-Entre nous, tu l'as bien cherché, répliqua-t-il en riant avant d'ajouter en prenant de la hauteur, je crois qu'elle est avec Sab'.

-Euh, ouais, super, et c'est qui « Sab' » ?

-Le marchand de sable. me répondit-il d'un ton qui semblait dire « ça tombe sous le sens enfin »

Je roulai des yeux.

-Oh, d'accord, excuuuuuuuuuse-moi de ne pas connaitre toute ta liste de surnom par cœur !

-On l'appelle tous Sab', c'est pas que moi.

-C'est qui, « on » ?

-Moi plus toutes les autres légendes.

-Oh, dis, je pourrais rencontrer le père-noël ? réclamai-je soudain avec des yeux plein d'espoir

Il me lança un rapide regard avant de regarder de nouveau devant lui, histoire qu'on ne se prenne pas d'arbre, de poteau, ou autre danger public du genre.

-Je ne sais pas si t'es au courant, mais il vient chaque année livrer ses cadeaux techniquement…

-Non, c'est vrai ? Mais on m'a jamais prévenu, quel culot quand même, c'est abusé quoi ! Heureusement que t'es là Jack, parce que sinon j'aurais passé ma vie dans l'ignorance ! fis-je mine de m'offusquer avant de répondre sur un ton des plus las : tu veux un diplôme pour débiter des évidences pareilles ?

-Et toi, t'en veux un pour poser des questions pareilles ? rétorqua-t-il

-Et pourquoi j'aurai pas le droit de voir le père-noël alors que tu veux bien m'emmener voir la fée des dent et le marchand de sable ! Faut te suivre, toi !

-Eux ils sont sur place, c'est pas pareil.

-Fainéant… grommelai-je

Pour toute réponse, j'eus droit à une nouvelle volée de branche dans la tronche.

-ALORS TOI T'ES VRAIMENT UN SACRE SUSCEPTIBLE QUAND MÊME JE TROUVE ! explosai-je une fois qu'il eut reprit de la hauteur

-Arrête de me traiter de tout ce qui te passe par la tête et on devrait s'entendre, répliqua-t-il. Ah, tiens, on arrive. Accroche-toi

-Avec quoi… T'es pas très fut-fut toi…

-Tu veux refaire un tour au niveau des platanes ?

-Nan, mais c'est gentil de demander, merci ! soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel

Il sourit avant de partir comme une flèche vers le ciel. Ma seule pensée à cet instant solennel : j'ai froid… Mais alors froid, quoi ! Et c'est à cet instant précis que je me rappelais que j'étais en PYJAMA, sans CHAUSSONS, ni même BONNET, ÉCHARPE, OU QUOI QUE CE SOIT DE CHAUD ! HOLY SHIT !

J'en étais là de mes réflexions fructueuses, quand Jack ralenti enfin et que je remarquai un nuage de sable doré dont s'échappait encore quelques fils, mais ils commençaient déjà à s'estomper. Et sur ce petit nuage, se tenait un petit bonhomme haut comme trois pommes, et train de… Euh… Discuter, je suppose ? Ou d'envoyer des espèces de diapositives au dessus de sa tête à une fée haute en couleur (littéralement). La fée des dents. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle.

-Et voici la reine des perruches ! m'annonça Jack avec un sourire moqueur à mon intention

Je lui lançais un regard plus noir qu'un… Qu'une… Que l'écran d'une télé ! Pour la réputation, on repassera… Les deux légendes interrompirent leur échange et nous remarquèrent enfin, c'est-à-dire qu'elles virent un Jack Frost avec un sourire espiègle collé sur la face, et une fille à moitié frigorifiée, en pyjama, et qui pendouillait lamentablement, seulement raccrochée par la main plus ou moins sûre de Jack… Ma vie était donc entre les mains de cette infâme tête de pioche ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de dire oui ?

-Jack, s'exclama la fée, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire enfin ?!

-Elle voulait vous rencontrer en chair et en os. Ou en plume et en sable…

-Elle peut te voir ? Elle peut NOUS voir ? Mais quel âge as-tu exactement ? me demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi

J'aurai adoré répondre. Sincèrement. Mais tout ce qui peu franchir la barrière de mes lèvres à cet instant-là fut…

-ATCHOUM !

Putain, c'est tout moi ça. Classe et prestance en toutes circonstances…

La fée fronça les sourcils et lança un regard sévère à Jack.

-Ce n'était pas très malin de la trimbaler dans toute la ville à cette heure-ci et par ce froid, lui fit-elle intelligemment remarquer

-C'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire, approuvai-je en reniflant

-C'est toi qui a insisté, me rétorqua Jack

-Eh bien la prochaine fois que je débite des conneries encore plus grosse que moi, essaie de réfléchir à ma place, parce que là on n'a même pas atteint le niveau de réflexion d'un cerveau pour deux… C'est grave quand même… Parfois je m'insupporte ! terminai-je d'un air blasé

Il y eut un léger blanc, puis Jack pouffa avant de me jeter sur le nuage.

-Tu vas pas te plaindre, tu peux rencontrer tes idoles de toujours, allez, dis bonjour.

Je le fusillai du regard (la délicatesse n'était apparemment PAS son fort, comme la politesse, le bon sens, le sérieux, la réflexion, et j'en passe et des meilleures) avant de m'asseoir sur le petit nuage. Ouah, c'était super douillet ! Et tellement joli en plus ! Relativement calmée, je relevais la tête vers le marchand de sable et la fée des dents qui m'observaient toujours d'un air abasourdi.

-Euh… Bonne nuit, leur dis-je en secouant poliment la main

J'entendis Jack se marrer comme une baleine dans mon dos et je tournai la tête vers lui.

-Quoi !? Ça tombe sous le sens, non ? Je ne vais pas dire bonJOUR puisque c'est la nuit, donc je dis bonne NUIT ! C'est quoi ton problème à la fin !? m'emportai-je

-Elle a raison d'une certaine façon, c'est très logique. Arrête de l'embêter Jack, intervint la fée avant de me prendre la tête entre les permets? me dit-elle

Mais avant que je n'aie le temps de lui permettre quoi que ce soit ou que je ne lui demande de quoi elle parlait, elle m'ouvrit la bouche et commença une analyse poussée de ma dentition.

-Oh, elles sont bien brossées, c'est bien, ça te fait un bon point ! Et… Ouuuuuuuh, mais quelles canines adorables ! Je les ai déjà vues quelque part… Attends, ne dis rien, que je me souvienne…

Ben, je pouvais rien dire à part « aaaagh » de toute façon, alors bon…

-Ah, j'y suis ! Tu es Lyra Sparkle ! J'ai bon ?

Je hochai la tête, toujours incapable de parler, et elle commença à déblatérer tout ce dont elle se rappelait à mon sujet, pour ma plus grande honte.

-Je me rappelle, quand tu étais petite, tu avais avalé une dent que tu avais perdue, et tu avais laissé un petit mot sous ton oreiller pour t'excuser et demander quand même à avoir un cadeau. C'était adorable, surtout avec toutes les fautes d'orthographe ! Oh, et une fois aussi, tu avais eue une carie, et le dentiste avait du t'arracher une dent, et au lieu de la mettre telle quelle sous ton oreiller, tu l'avais peinte grossièrement avec de la peinture blanche pour faire croire qu'elle était en parfait état ! Haha, les enfants alors, quelle imagination ils ont ! Je me rappelle aussi de la fois où tu avais piqué la dent de ta cousine pour la mettre sous ton oreiller à toi ! Quand mes petites fées m'ont raconté ça, j'ai bien cru mourir de rire !

A cet instant de la discussion, j'étais tellement rouge de honte que j'aurai facilement pu me fondre dans un champ de coquelicot… Pourquoi est-ce que je voulais rencontrer la fée des dents déjà, moi ?

-Je crois que tu peux te permettre de la lâcher maintenant, fit remarquer Jack à la fée

Cette dernière s'interrompue dans son débit de parole, cligna de yeux, baissa la tête vers moi et finit par me rendre ma bouche en reculant d'un air désolé.

-C'est plus fort que moi, haha, dit-elle simplement avec un sourire contrit

-Euh, pas de problème, je comprends. Enfin, je crois… ?

Le petit marchand de sable s'approcha de moi avec un gentil sourire et tenta de me dire quelque chose dans son langage, mais, c'est-à-dire que… J'ai rien pigé…

-Euh… Excuse-mi, mais tu pourrais articuler s'il te plait ? demandai-je en me massant les tempes, j'avais un bon mal de crâne à force d'avoir regardé toutes ces images défiler sous mon nez ébahi

Il soupira avant de recommencer calmement. Alors… Concentration Lyra, con-cent-tra-tion… Alors… Un lit… Une silhouette humaine… Un oreiller… Une pendule…

-Tu es fatigué ! conclu-je fièrement

Il secoua négativement la tête et me pointa du doigt.

-Moi je suis fatiguée ? Oh, non ça va, je t'assure, et puis même si j'avais pu l'être, la petite promenade nocturne m'a bien réveillée figure-toi, _surtout_ la partie « branchage » en fait, ajoutai-je en lançant un regard à Jack qui prit un air innocent

Le petit bonhomme se plaqua une main sur le visage.

-Quoi, c'est pas encore ça ?! Mais c'est pas clair-clair aussi ! m'exclamai-je

Il recommença à pointer lentement les mêmes dessins en me désignant moi. Je ne voyais toujours pas où il voulait en venir… Donc j'essayai un peu toutes les possibilités qui me traversaient l'esprit :

-Tu as des crampes que tu dors ? Ton oreiller à besoin d'être remplumé ? Tu es jaloux du motif de ma couette ? En même temps, je te comprends, en fait, il m'arrive parfois en la regardant d'être jalouse de moi-même ! Alors qu'elle est déjà à moi cette couette ! C'est bête, hein ?

Il s'arrêta d'un coup et me lança un regard morne.

-Je crois qu'il te demande pourquoi tu n'es pas au lit à cette heure-ci, finit par dire la fée

-Oh ? Ah, ben en fait j'étais planquée dans l'armoire de la chambre de mon cousin avec qui on avait essayé de veiller pour voir la fée des… Euh, ben vous en fait, sauf qu'il s'est endormi, alors je suis sortie le border, et là, qu'est-ce que j'ai vu ?! Un fil de sable doré qui a formé des girafes au dessus de sa tête (des girafes quoi!) ! Et ensuite y'a une petite perruche… Euh, une mini fée des dents je veux dire, qui est venue prendre sa dent, et wouhou, c'est la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie ! terminai-je en applaudissant joyeusement

Jack lâcha un petit rire amusé, tandis que Fée et Sab' sourirent.

-Bon, eh bien ce fut un réel plaisir de te rencontrer Lyra Sparkle, mais on a une tournée à finir, et toi une nuit à entamer je crois… Tu as quel âge du coup, au fait ?

-Seize ans.

-Et tu peux encore nous voir ! Ahlala, comme je suis contente ! s'extasia la fée

-Oui, je sais, c'est dingue, répondis-je en souriant. Mais juste au cas où il m'arriverait de douter, je pourrais avoir une preuve de votre existence ? Genre un autographe ? S'il vous plait ! fis-je en joignant les mains en signe de supplication

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant avant d'enlever une petite plume de son beau plumage et de me la tendre :

-Tiens, ça te va comme genre de « preuve » ?

Je pris la plume avec des yeux plein d'étoiles et hochai la tête en souriant.

-Parfait alors ! Jack, ramène-là maintenant, avant qu'elle n'attrape un rhume pour de bon (même si à mon avis, elle est bonne pour une semaine en tête à tête avec des paquets de mouchoirs)

-Oh, déjà ? geignis-je

-Oui déjà, t'as école demain, me dis Jack en se dirigeant vers moi, allez, dis au revoir à la dame.

Je lui tirai la langue, parce qu'il était chiant, et me tournai vers le pâté de sable (ou marchand de sable, c'est selon) et la reine des perruches.

-Au revoir et merci pour la plume, dis-je poliment, en parfaite petite fille bien élevée que j'étais (ahem)

Sab' me fit un petit signe de la main avec un sourire et Fée me répondit un « à bientôt, dis à Andy de bien se brosser les dents », puis, avant que je puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Jack me saisit par la taille en me portant exactement de la même façon qu'une baguette de pain… Super… Non, vraiment, ce type était un vrai gentleman…

-Hé ! Ôte tes sales pattes d'idiot congénital de ma modeste personne ! Je ne suis pas un jouet ! m'écriai-je en lui lançant un regard plus noir que noir

Il me lança un regard désabusé avant de relever la tête vers Sab.

-Tu me l'assomme s'il te plait ? Je sens qu'elle va être insupportable sinon…

-INSUPORTABLE QU'IL OSE DIRE ?! PARCE QUE TOI T'ES LA DEFINITION D'UN PETIT ANGE PEUT-ÊTRE ?! CRETIN DE JACK FROST ! TU VAS VOIR UN PEU CE QUE TU VAS PRENDRE QUAND… Ouaaaaaah, baillai-je soudain en recevant un poignée de sable sur les yeux. Quand…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase et m'endormis en plein milieu. Enfin j'ai quand même eu le temps de penser que Jack Frost était vraiment un crétin fini !


	5. Chapter 5

Youpi les gars! JE SUIS DE RETOUUUUUUUUUUUR! YAHOUHOUUUUUUUU!

Alors, que je m'explique, je ne vous ai point abandonné (que nenni mes petits choux crémeux que j'aimeuh! ... Crème... Donc lait... Donc vache... Donc meuh... M'ENFIN QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ D'AUTRE POUR EXPLOSER DE RIRE LA?! Faites un effort bon sang!) mais il se trouve que, dieu seul sait pourquoi, mon compte sur voulait plus marcher. Mais genre j'ai pas compris le délire quoi, wesh-wesh, yo-yo. Enfin bref, tout semble réglé, alors on va faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, et je vous balance mon chap dans la tronche histoire de vous abrutir un peu avec mes bêtises. Allez, avouez que ça vous manquait de plus lire les péripéties de miss Lyra et de mr Jackie! :D (... Ahem... Cachez votre joie surtout...)

Donc, pour ne rien changer, je ne suis toujours pas en possession des personnages des cinq légende. J'aimerais, oh oui, que j'aimerais, mais c'est pas le cas, donc... Ben on fait sans... (je sais, ça parait dingue comme ça, mais on apprend à vivre avec avec le temps^^)

Dans tous les cas, merci à tous de lire cette fic, et merci encore plus à ceux qui laissent des commentaires! Ça me fais énormément plaisir! Et ça me touche beaucoup!

Bonne lecture! (et, pssst, dans 146 jours c'est noël ! C'est'y pas beau, ça!)

* * *

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Le marché de noël ouvre enfin ! Et dieu seul sait à quel point J'ADOOOOOOOORE les marchés de noël ! C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je trépignais d'impatience devant la porte d'entrée, main sur la poignée, en pestant parce que les autres étaient trop lents à mon goût :

-Allez, mais alleeeeeeez ! On va rater l'ouverture !

-Lyra, le marché sera ouvert pour toute la journée, et ensuite toooooout le mois de décembre, alors qu'est-ce qu'on s'en tape d'être là à la première minute ! soupira Jo en enfilant ses bottes

-Comment ça, « on s'en tape » ?! m'étranglai-je. MÔA, MADAME, JE NE M'EN TAPE PAS !

-Arrête de crier, tu me donne encore moins envie de me dépêcher, me dit simplement Andy

Je lui lançais un regard noir et lui tirai la langue.

-Gamine.

-C'est toi le gamin ici, gamin !

-Oui mais c'est toi qui agit en gamine ! T'as quel âge, rappelle-moi ? demanda Jo en nouant Son écharpe autour de son cou

-J'ai seize ans, déjà ! déclarai-je fièrement en faisant voler mes cheveux (l'oréal…)

-Seulement sur les papiers… grommela Andy que je fusillais du regard

-Toi, je te déconseille de m'énerver, je suis la reine des vengeances mesquines je te rappelle ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te tomber dessus si tu continues comme ça. Tu ne sauras pas où, tu ne sauras pas comment, tu ne sauras pas quand, mais tu sauras _pourquoi_ ! le menaçai-je

-Ca me fais penser que ton poil à gratter dans mes chaussettes, je l'attends encore.

-Vous avez pas un peu fini de vous chamailler tous les deux ? grogna Jo qui était fin prête

Je m'apprêtais à lui répliquer que c'était lui qui avait commencé, parce que c'était vrai d'abord, mais oncle Carter interrompit d'avance mon discours grandiloquent :

-Bon, tout le monde est prêt ? On peut y aller ?

-Moi j'suis prête depuis belle lurette ! J'étais même prête avant d'être prête !

-… Euh… Quoi ? se risqua à me demander Jo alors que tout le monde me lançait un regard perdu

-Boah, rien, laissez tomber. Allez, allonzy allonzo ! C'est parti mon kiki ! A moi la première crêpe du marché !

Ma cousine et son petit frère roulèrent des yeux, Zackie m'acclama en criant « Lia ! » en applaudissant, ma tante sourit en l'installant dans sa poussette et mon oncle poussa un profond soupir. On parti vers le centre ville à pied en papotant de tout et de rien (surtout de rien d'après Jo) et on arriva à l'endroit où devait se tenir le marché vers dix heure trente-deux.

-ON A RATE L'OUVERTURE DE DEUX FOUTUE MINUTES ! C'EST LA FIN DE MON MONDE ! hurlai-je de désespoir avant de m'écrouler à genoux sur le sol et d'enfouir mon visage dans mes mains

-Mon dieu, mais pourquoi ai-je accepté de venir… J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle se donnerait en spectacle, râla ma cousine alors qu'Ady m'engueulait avec des « mais y'a personne andouille ! On est les premiers ! Tous les stands ne sont même pas encore ouverts ! ».

-Lyra, tiens-toi un peu tranquille s'il te plait, montre un peu l'exemple à Zack, me gronda oncle Carter avant de se tourner vers sa femme :

-On commence par quoi ? Un petit tour de carrousel pour les enfants ? Tant qu'il n'y a personne, comme ça ils pourront monter sur ce qu'ils veulent.

-Ouais ! Du Carrousel ! m'écriai-je soudainement revigorée en bondissant sur mes pieds

Tout le monde me lança un regard blasé, sauf Zack qui riait, comme toujours à chaque fois que je sautais de joie.

-T'as passé l'âge du carrousel, je crois, me fit remarquer Jo

-Et puis quoi encore ? Le carrousel, ça me rend heureuse, et il n'y a pas d'âge pour être heureux, DONC je peux monter dans un carrousel si je veux, d'abord !

-… Et c'est censé être logique ?

-En plus je croyais que tu voulais manger une crêpe avant tout le monde, ajouta Andy

-… Oh mais oui, c'est vrai ! Arghl, comment je vais faire… Je suis partagée entre l'envie de manger une crêpe en première, la TOUTE PREMIERE crêpe du TOUT PREMIER jour du marché de noël, ou du faire LE TOUT PREMIER tour de carrousel ! Quel dilemme, mais quel dilemme ! terminai-je en tirant sur mes deux nattes

-C'est n'importe quoi, conclut simplement ma cousine en haussant les épaules

Finalement, après moult réflexion, j'optai pour la crêpe. Je parti avec oncle Carter qui prit, lui, une gaufre au sucre, alors que moi je voulais à tout prix ma crêpe au Nutella, et on discuta un moment avec le marchand qui s'avérait être une type vachement sympa, et pour preuve : il avait une moustache à l'italienne ! Dans ma tête, ca donnait quelque chose comme « moustache à l'italienne=gentil ! » donc, forcément, c'était un brave type ! Puis, on reparti vers le carrousel rejoindre le reste de la troupe. Il était déjà onze heures maintenant, et le monde commençait à affluer.

-Ah, on vous attendait ! nous annonça Jo quand on rejoignit tout le monde, Zack a encore un ticket de manège, mais il voulait absolument faire son dernier tour avec toi, Lyra.

Mon visage s'illumina d'un sourire immeeeeeeense :

-C'est vrai ?! Oh, c'est bien mon Zackie ça ! Dans mes bras p'tit bout d'chou ! T'es si adorable avec ta vieille cousine !

-Sa vieille cousine de seize ans qui en a deux d'âge mental… soupira Andy

-Toi, on t'as rien demandé ! persifflai-je en direction de ce dernier

-Bon, tu vas le faire ce tour, oui ou non ? s'enquit ma cousine d'un air pressé

Je levai les yeux au ciel et parti en direction du manège, Zackie dans les bras, et ticket en main. On choisit de monter dans la fusée, et durant tout un tour je parti dans l'espace avec mon petit cousin pour rendre visite à de la famille éloignée qui vivait sur la planète « betterave » où tout était rose, rouge, et pourpre, et on attrapait des maux de crâne du tonnerre parce que l'air empestait la betterave pourrie. Hélas, quand le manège s'arrêta, il nous fallu bien redescendre sur terre…

On passa l'heure qui suivit à se balader de stand en stand, ma cousine proposa de manger un truc avant de repartir tranquillement à la maison. Ce qu'on fit donc, sauf qu'arrivée vers ma sixième bouchée et demie de sandwich, elle me pinça soudain le bras et m'indiqua un point d'un doigt fébrile en ouvrant et refermant la bouche sans qu'aucuns sons n'en sorte. Je haussais un sourcil devant son comportement ma foi fort inédit. WTF chère cousine ?

-Ow… Ow… Ow…

-Tu as mal quelque part ? demandai-je sans trop y croire

-Owen ! finit-elle par lâcher d'un coup comme une bombe

Je clignais des yeux un instant avant de bien saisir ce qu'elle disait et de suivre la direction de son doigt :

-Où ça ? Où ? Montre-moi, je veux voir !

-Lààààààà ! Le type avec le bonnet rouge et le pompon noir et la parka grise foncée !

-… Euh… Ouais, je le vois…

-Aaaaah, n'est-il pas magnifique, s'extasia-t-elle en joignant ses mains sur son cœur et en papillonnant d'un air abrutie

Je lui lançais un regard lourd de sens avant de fixer le type en question. Il était grand, au moins un mètre quatre vingt-cinq à vue de nez, un nez aquilin, une peau mate, des cheveux noirs et ondulés…

-Mouais… Jack Frost est plus beau, quand même… constatai-je simplement

-… Pardon ? Jack Frost ? s'étrangla ma cousine d'un air abasourdi

-Je vais lui dire, me fit savoir Andy avec un petit sourire en coin

-Tu ne lui diras rien du tout, parce que je t'aurais réduis en charpie avant, lui déclarai-je d'un ton tranquille

-Si tu crois que ça me fait peur.

-Hé, tous les deux, vous pourriez arrêtez votre délire de « Jack Frost » cinq minutes ? Même toi Alice, sérieusement, que lui ai besoin d'un ami imaginaire à sept ans, je comprends, mais que toi tu sois désespérée au point de le rejoindre dans son délire et de t'en faire un petit-ami imaginaire !

-QUOI ?! m'écriai-je rouge de fureur, mais je ne suis pas désespérée du tout ma pauvre amie ! Toi, par contre, c'est clair que tu l'es… Et pour ta gouverne, Jack Frost n'est pas imaginaire !

-C'est vrai, confirma mon cousin, d'ailleurs il est juste là !

-Hein ? dis-je en même temps que ma cousine

Andy leva les yeux vers le toit d'un stand de jouets en bois juste en face de nous. Je fis de même et remarquai l'esprit de l'hiver tranquillement assit, les pieds dans le vide, cool, peinard, en train de nous regarder d'un air amusé. Et merde…

-C'est vrai que je suis plutôt bien foutu, dit-il d'une voix goguenarde à mon intention

Je me plaquais une main sur le front. Et merde. Et merde. Et merde. Et je pourrais le répéter encore toute une décennie que ce ne serait pas assez. ET. MERDE.

-Ma langue a fourché, tentai-je de dire pour rattraper ma petite bévue, je voulais dire que Jack SPARROW était plus beau, pas Jack FROST !

-On te croit, fit mon cousin d'un air navré alors que le Jack Frost en question éclatait de rire

-Vous parlez dans le vide… remarqua soudain ma cousine en nous fixant Andy et moi d'un air presque effrayé

-Mais non ! On parle avec Jack Frost, parce que figure-toi que cette commère nous écoute depuis tout à l'heure ! Radio potin bonjour, grommelai-je en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur

-Ca va pas mieux toi… dit-elle simplement en reculant d'un pas prudent

-Tu veux une preuve qu'il existe vraiment ? Parfait : Jack ! Envoie-lui une boule de neige en pleine tronche, comme tu sais si bien le faire, petit sacripant ! ordonnai-je d'un ton impérieux

Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa et ma cousine continua de me fixer comme si je m'étais transformée en détraqueur. Je tournai la tête vers Jack.

-Ben, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y quoi !

-Je ne frappe pas les femmes, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres

-Alors ça, c'est un peu fort de café ! T'y a jamais été de main morte avec moi, je trouve !

-Toi c'est pas pareil. Tu n'es qu'un… Comment t'avais tourné ça, déjà ? Ah oui, j'y suis. « Rien de plus qu'un obstacle sur le chemin de la réussite ».

-Espèce de ramassis de bêtise coagulé à de la prétentiosité de haut niveau.

-Ce mot n'existe même pas.

-Ben si, puisque je viens de l'inventer ! Crétin de Jack Frost !

Et BIM ! In my face la boule de neige ! Mon popotin et moi, on se retrouva encore une fois par terre. Je levais la tête vers Jo qui continuait de me dévisager :

-Bon, tout ne s'est pas exactement déroulé selon mon plan, mais tu vois ! Il m'a lancé une boule de neige ! Jack Frost existe.

A ces mots, mon cousin hocha la tête d'un air entendu et ma cousine se contenta de nous regarder tour à tour avant de marmonner un « ils sont contaminés par un mal étrange… » atterré. Je roulai des yeux en soupirant. Elle nous prenait vraiment pour des nouilles apparemment…

-Vous fatiguez pas, elle ne me voit pas, c'est tout, pas la peine d'insister, nous dit Jack d'un ton tranquille

-Quand même, elle pourrait faire un effort… grommela Andy. Lyra a bien réussi à te voir, elle…

-Oui, mais bon, en même temps…

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux d'un air qui en disait long…

-QUOI ?! Me regardez pas comme ça, bon sang ! Et n'insinuez pas que je suis hors-sujet ! Parce que je ne le suis pas !... Pas vrai que je ne le suis pas ? dis-je en me tournant vers ma cousine d'un air inquiet

-… Tu as pris ta chaussette fétiche, aujourd'hui ? me demanda-t-elle simplement

Je la regardais un instant sans rien dire avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour pousser un cri de terreur silencieux. MA CHAUSSETTE ! NOOOOOOOOOOOON !

-This is the end of me ! déclarai-je en m'étalant sur le sol d'un air théâtral

-Ouaip, ça confirme ce qu'on insinuait, soupira Jack

-Ohlala, mais t'es vraiment un cas désespéré ma pauvre… Je t'interdis de m'approcher pendant qu'Owen est dans les parages. Pour l'instant, on ne se connait plus. Pigé ? fit ma cousine en contemplant le désastre

-En parlant de ton Owen, je ne le vois plus, remarqua mon cousin

Jo virevolta sur elle-même pour tenter de l'apercevoir.

-LAAAAAAAAAAAA ! s'écria-t-elle soudain

-Quoi, làààààààà, soupirai-je d'un air éteint, toujours pas remise de l'oubli tragique de ma chaussette fétiche

-Il est au niveau de la grande roue ! Il FAUT absolument que je fasse un tour avec lui ! IL LE FAUT !

A ces mots, elle couru à la table de ses parents demander de quoi faire un tour de grande roue alors que mon cousin m'obligeait à me relever, sous prétexte que « je lui faisais honte » apparemment. Et pendant ce temps, Jack se foutait de ma gueule sans lever le moindre pouce pour aider mon cousin. Un vrai soutien ce type… Faites-moi penser à le contacter le jour où j'aurais un coup de mou…

-Allez, mais lève-toi bon sang ! Tu ne veux pas venir observer Bianca et son probablement futur petit-copain ?

-Ah, cet argument n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd, m'écriai-je en me redressant d'un coup et en époussetant vite fait mes vêtements

-Et c'est moi qu'on ose traiter de commère ? Vraiment, t'es gonflée comme fille, remarqua Jack

-La ferme Frosty ! Tu m'as assez énervé comme ça au jour d'aujourd'hui, alors n'aggrave pas ton cas !

-Blablabla, je t'entends mais je ne t'écoute pas ! dit-il d'un air enfantin en se bouchant les oreilles

Je lui tirai la langue en lui faisant un pied de nez et il me répondit par une grimace de son cru qui me fit franchement halluciner.

-Quand vous aurez fini votre concours de grimaces, on pourra aller espionner ma grande sœur et mon futur beau frère ? nous interrompit Andy

-Heureusement que tu es là pour nous rappeler les priorités mon p'tit chou ! TAIOH ! déclarai-je en fonçant vers la grande roue avant de m'aplatir derrière une poubelle pour observer avec un sérieux et un professionnalisme admirable le spectacle qui se déroulait sous mes yeux

Mon cousin me passa tranquillement à côté en m'informant que je serai passée plus inaperçu si je n'avais pas hurlé comme une timbrée avant de sauter derrière ma planque stupide, puis ce fut au tour de Jack de venir me critiquer avec un « ouarfouarfouarf, quel spécimen celle-là » avant de filer rejoindre mon cousin.

Je les désintégrais avec mon rayon laser intégré à mes yeux de cyborg toute option avant de me relever, de faire un grand sourire aux gens qui me regardaient d'un air étrange en poussant leur enfants dans le sens _opposé_ au mien et emboîtai le pas en faisant semblant de siffloter (parce que je savais pas siffler pour de vrai, alors bon) à mes deux compagnons de fortune.

-Alors ? leur demandai-je en arrivant à leur hauteur, ça se passe comment ?

-Elle est montée dans la même nacelle que lui, prétextant qu'il n'y avait plus de place dans les autres, ce qui est vrai pour une fois. me répondit mon cousin avant de me montrer ladite nacelle du doigt

-La chance est de son côté, observa Jack tandis que je levais le nez et plissais les yeux pour apercevoir ma cousine assise en face du fameux, ténébreux, bioutifoul OWEN ! Je lâchai un profond soupir :

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ?! Pourquoi elle reste plantée là à fixer le paysage sans rien dire ? Non mais regardez-moi cette empotée, à ce rythme-la elle ne lui aura pas adressée la parole avant la saint Glinglin ! C'est carrément déprimant ! Parce que ça veut dire qu'on va devoir supporter ses « Oh, Owen, quel homme » pendant des années sans qu'elle ne fasse rien d'autre que rêvasser ! QUE QUELQU'UN INTERVIENNE OU JE VAIS DEVENIR FOLLE !

-Mais tais-toi un peu ! soupira mon cousin d'un air agacé

-C'est vrai que t'es lourde, confirma Jack alors que je lui lançais un regard noir

-Tu voudrais pas te transformer en cupidon et donner un petit coup de pouce à cette nouille fermentée qui me sert de cousine plutôt que de m'enquiquiner à longueur de journée ? lui rétorquai-je

-Moi, ma spécialité, c'est les farces. Ne me demande pas d'endosser le rôle d'une autre légende.

-Pffff… T'es encore plus inutile que dans mes pires cauchemars… grommelai-je

Il m'assomma avec son bâton pour toute réponse alors que je m'offusquai en me frottant le crâne

-Arrête de répondre toujours par la violence à chaque fois que je dis quelque chose qui te déplais, espèce de grosse brute primitive !

-Continue comme ça et tu n'auras plus de dents pour articuler tes insultes !

-Tssk, si tu crois que tu me fais peur, comme dirait l'autre, répliquai-je fièrement

-L'autre a un nom, et il aimerait bien que vous arrêtiez de vous disputer dans son dos ! s'énerva Andy

-Roh, c'est bon hein ! On se distrait, c'est tout, pas vrai mon pote Jackie ? lui demandai-je en lui donnant une bonne bourrade bien virile de potos vieux comme le monde

-Halte là ! Pas de familiarité avec moi ma petite, on a pas gardé les cochons ensemble. répliqua ce dernier en me donnant une pichenette derrière le crâne

-Mais-euuuuh ! Méchant ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je ne te parle plus.

-Pas de problème, ça me fera des vacances, et de toute façon, comme tu le dis si bien, ma façon de communiquer à moi c'est de taper, vu qu'apparemment je suis juste une brute épaisse, alors établissons un code, comme ça plus besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Quand je te tape sur la tête avec mon bâton, ça veut dire « bonjour », quand je t'assomme à coup de boule neige, ça voudras dire « comment ça va », et quand tu glisseras sur mes flaques de verglas, ça signifieras « coiffe-toi, t'es moche ». Bon, ça, c'est pour les bases, passons aux choses un peu plus élaborées…

-JE VAIS T'ATOMISER ! lui hurlai-je dessus

-Ça se traduit comment dans notre langage codé ?

-QUE JE VAIS T'ATOMISER !

-Ok, merci, je prends note.

-Prends-moi plutôt au sérieux, parce que je rigole pas !

-Alors, « prendre au sérieux », ça veut effectivement dire qu'on ne « rigole pas », tu dois avoir des super notes à l'école vu l'état de ton ciboulot.

-… Je le hais, mais je le hais ! marmonnai-je en me massant les tempes

-Merci, je te hais aussi. répliqua-t-il en riant tout en me tapotant le dos comme pour me soutenir

-Vous m'avez entendu quand je vous ai demandé de vous calmer ? soupira mon petit cousin (c'est pas possible d'avoir sept piges et d'être aussi sérieux quoi). J'ai l'impression d'être une baby sitter qui se coltine deux enfants terribles, ajouta-t-il d'un air navré en observant sa sœur du coin de l'œil

-On n'est pas des enfants ! Enfin…. Lui peut-être, mais pas moi !

-Et en ce qui me concerne je ne suis pas si terrible, puisque d'après mademoiselle on peut facilement me qualifier de « beau mec », fit Jack en se frottant les ongles de sa main gauche contre son sweat en me lançant un regard en coin

-Ah, je me demandais quand _exactement_ est-ce que comptais me la ressortir, celle-là… soupirai-je d'un air excédé

-Elle lui parle ! Regardez, elle lui parle ! s'écria soudain Andy en pointant ma cousine du doigt

Mon cousin et moi on se pencha par dessus la barrière en fixant les lèvres de ma cousine.

-Elle lui demande, quoi à ton avis ? me demanda Andy

-Chut, je me concentre, j'essaie de lire sur ses lèvres, maugréai-je, les yeux fixés sur ces dernières

Je l'entendis lâcher un profond soupir navré avant de demander à Jack d'aller voir pour nous ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire, parce que d'après lui j'étais capable de m'inventer une conversation toute seule et d'y croire… Je le bombardai intérieurement avec des flèches empoisonnées à l'arsenic tandis que notre Jack national s'envolait écouter ce qui ne le regardait absolument pas.

-Concierge… grommelai-je dans ma barbe en fusillant le garçon du regard

Je ne sais pas COMMENT il m'a entendu, mais toujours est-il que vu le sourire qu'il me fit, j'allais le payer très cher… Je ne me démontais pas néanmoins et lui fit un doigt d'honneur, histoire de bien chercher les embrouilles, parce que c'est vrai quoi, je m'ennuie moi, faut me comprendre aussi ! (prière de bien noter le sarcasme)

-Ah, on va enfin savoir ce qu'ils se disent, soupira mon cousin en voyant redescendre l'ami Jackie.

-Alors, en gros, il a éternué, elle s'est empressée de lui tendre un mouchoir, et il l'a remercié.

-… Et… C'est tout ? demanda Andy d'un air désespéré

Jack hocha la tête et je roulai des yeux avec exaspération.

-C'est teeeeeellement romantique… constatai-je simplement

-Je veux changer de famille, renchérit mon petit cousin en se plaquant une main contre le visage

-Allons, ne désespérez pas comme ça, ça va sûrement s'arranger. Je peux faire bouger la nacelle de manière à ce qu'il lui tombe dessus si vous voulez, suggéra Jack

-NON MERCI, CA IRA COMME CA ! m'écriai-je en même temps qu'Andy

-Calmez-vous, je n'ai pas dit que j'allais les balancer par-dessus bord.

-J'aime autant ne pas prendre le risque. Avec toi dans les parages, la prudence devient notre meilleure alliée, l'informai-je

Il m'asséna un nouveau coup de bâton sur la tête, ce qui me fit grimacer de douleur et rouler des yeux mon petit cousin.

-Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de vous chercher des noises cinq minutes ? s'enquit ce dernier

-C'est lui qu'à commencé !

-Non, c'est toi !

-C'est toi !

-Toi !

-Toi !

-Toi !

-TOIIIIIIII !

-Toi !

-Stop ! cria Andy avec exaspération en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens pour attirer notre attention

-Ouuuh, mais que t'es mignon toi, quand tu te fâche tout rouge ! Il FAUT que je te fasse un câlin ! déclarai-je en me penchant vers lui du haut de mes 1mètre53

-Non, il ne FAUT pas, tu VEUX le faire, mais tu ne DOIS pas le faire, y'a une nuance, remarqua Jack, en homme avisé, tandis que je le fusillais du regard

-Ne te fais pas passer pour plus érudit que tu ne l'es, toi !

Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive :

-Tu insinue quoi, là ? Que je suis idiot ?

-Naaaaaan. Je le clame haut et fort. Y'a une nuance, lui rétorquai-je dans un grand sourire

Il était sur le point de répliquer (ou de m'assommer, qui sait, ce type est siiiiiii varié après tout…) quand la voix de ma cousine nous interrompit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous ? Enfin bref, on s'en tape, vous avez vu ça ?! J'ai fais un tour de grande roue avec Oweeeeeeeeen ! s'extasia-t-elle en gesticulant comme une anguille

-Pire qu'une fangirl… observai-je simplement

-Oui, on a vu. On a tous vu. C'était parfaitement navrant d'ailleurs. lui dit Andy d'un ton tranquille avant de prendre sa main, puis la mienne, et de nous entraîner vers le reste de la famille. Allez, on y va, vous avez assez flirter comme ça pour aujourd'hui.

-FLIRTER ?! m'étranglai-je en même temps que ma cousine

On le fusilla toutes deux du regard alors qu'il nous tirait vers oncle Carter et tante Leslie (et OH, mon Zackie tout choubidou s'est endormi dans les bras de sa maman ! Ouuuuh, il est vraiment TROP ce gosse). Dans notre dos, j'entendis Jack qui se tordait apparemment de rire.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça a de drôle… ruminai-je en me laissant traîner par mon petit cousin de sept ans

-Owen me manque déjà… soupira Jo de son côté

On lui lança tous les deux un regard morne. Elle me blase cette fille…


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou mes p'tits amis!

Est-ce que je suis super en retard de la mort qui tue grave sa mère wesh wesh?... Naaaaaaaan! Vous rigolez? A peine enfin! Pffrt, mais c'est qu'une pitite broutille de rien du tout voyons, attendez, ça fait seulement... *look son calendrier et perd sa mâchoire qui tombe dans l'abysse dire bonjour à ALysse* DEUX PUTAIN DE MERDE DE MOIS?!... Héhéhé, je retire ce que j'ai dis^^ JE SUIS SUPER EN RETARD! DÉSOLÉE! PARDON! Sincèrement les amis, j'ai eu un comme qui dirait léger, _très_ léger BUG avec mon cher et tendre Didi (oh, trois fois rien, rassurez-vous, juste de quoi le mettre hors-service pour plusieurs semaines quoi!). Mais vous savez quoi? Je vous aime quand même! Gros câliiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!... Ouais ben pas tous en même temps surtout! Tssk, on se sent aimé... Non mais vous savez quoi? Je propose de tout mettre sur le compte de Jackie! On va dire que c'est de sa faute, na! Il avait qu'à pas... Euh... Qu'à pas... Il avait qu'à pas! Et toc pataploc! *soudaine apparition de Jack: JE SUIS INNOCENT! et pouf, il redisparait!X)*

Beuref, sérieusement, je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue et inattendue absence. Je vous jure que je vais tout faire pour que ça ne se reproduise pas! Et je commence maintenant! Je vais vacciner mon Didi!... Et sinon je pourrais aussi vous donner le prochain chapitre X) (miam miam, à manger pour vos neurones corrompu par les cours instructifs de maths et de français! Attendez, laissez-moi arranger ça, une bouchée de mon fameux concentré de connerie pour maman, une autre pour papaaaaa, et viou, voilà l'avion qui rentre à l'aéroport... Mais.. Oh, non, que se passe-t-il? L'avion est attaqué par un vaisseau extraterrestre venu en paix pour détruire la terre! Vite, sauvez-vous les amis! A partir de maintenant c'est chacun pour soi! Aaaaah, non, il commence à tirer des rayons laser, PIOUIOU PIOUUUU! RATATATAAAA! PAF! BIM! OURG! MON DOS! NOOOOOOON! MON VIEUX LUMBAGO SE RÉVEILLE! DANS UN MOMENT PAREIL?! Attendez un peu que je riposte... BLAM! CRASH! KABROUM! PIOU PIOU PIOUUUUUUUUUU!... Euh... Oh, pardon, vous êtes encore là?! Désolée... Reprenons notre sérieux, voulez-vous?)

Donc, un grand merci à tous pour les reviews du dernier chapitre (qui commence à dater du coup X) On se demande bien POURQUOI! *z'yeute son reflet dans le miroir* et encore désolée pour... Enfin vous savez quoi.

Et un special thanks à Maumaud pour ses reviews et son soutien^^ Désolée à tous de vous avoir inquiété!

Donc, je vous envoie le prochain chapitre après la disclaimer traditionnelle qui dit que je ne détiens aucun droit d'auteur sur les cinq légende (non! reveneeeeeez! Ne me laissez pas avec cette andouille de Lyra! Roh, mais c'est trop pas juste quoi!) et je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour la suite! (promis juré craché! Je m'y tiendrai cette fois!... Enfin j'espère XD)

Enjoy! J'espère que je n'ai pas trop perdue la main depuis le temps... *se ronge les ongles d'inquiétude en appuyant sur le bouton "publier"*

* * *

-If you are happy and you know it clap your hand !

-Clap clap! répondit Sophie pour la sixième fois déjà que je chantais cette phrase

-J'en ai marre… je veux changer de famille… Ma vie est un cauchemar sans fin… C'est inéluctable, je vais mourir entourée d'idiot… Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?! se lamenta ma cousine

-Hé, emmener Andy et son pote Jamie PLUS sa petite sœur au cinoche, c'était TON idée, _Einstein_. Alors assume nom d'un calamar sauce roquefort ! rétorquai-je à Jo avant de me retourner vers Sophie qui semblait s'être immédiatement entichée de moi (ou de mes cheveux pour être plus honnête… Dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle tirait de toutes ses forces sur mes pauvres boucles…)

-Clap clap ! dit-elle immédiatement

-Attends que je dise la phrase au moins… soupirai-je en souriant quand même

-Lyra, c'est vrai ce qu'il m'a raconté Andy ? Tu as vraiment dit que Jack était beau ?

Je roulai des yeux avec toute l'exaspération que j'étais capable d'éprouver. Ça faisait déjà une semaine et deux jours que ce petit « incident » avait eu lieu. Noël approchait donc à grands pas (Non Aragorn, personne ne t'as sonné). Ils n'avaient rien d'autre à penser ces gosses ? Même le premier concerné avait fini par me lâcher avec ça depuis le temps !

-Non, il est bouché mon cousin. En fait j'ai dit qu'il était « gros », pas « beau ».

-Menteuse ! s'écria Andy en me fusillant du regard tandis que je lui tirai la langue avec grâce et élégance

-Ma cousine est un être si raffiné… soupira Jo de désespoir

-Ah merci ! Ça fait plaisir de se l'entendre dire, répliquai-je avec ironie. Dans ton genre t'es pas mal non plus, d'ailleurs.

-C'est toujours mieux que toi en tout cas !

-Demandons à Owen de trancher, suggéra mon petit cousin avec qui j'échangeai un regard complice

-Ooooooh oui, on va lui demander de rédiger une copie double d'arguments pour défendre la prétendue « raffinité » de notre aimable Bianca-tastrophe !

-ARRÊTE UN PEU AVEC TES SURNOMS DÉBILES ! hurla-t-elle presque immédiatement en pointant sur moi un doigt menaçant

Je ravalai ma fierté d'un « gloups » pas super classe et me fit toute petite tandis que Sophie filait se cacher dans mon dos. Flippante la cousine…

-Bianca, tu fais peur à ma sœur, se risqua à faire remarquer Jamie

-Oh… pardon. marmonna-t-elle en se calmant d'un coup

-Ça y est, je peux respirer ? demandai-je d'une toute petite voix étouffée

-Ben oui, grosse nouille ! fit-elle, exaspérée

Je soufflai comme un bœuf, ce qui fit rire les trois enfants et levai les yeux au ciel de ma cousine. Et ricanait Jack Frost. …JACK ?!

-Toujours là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment celui-là.. constatai-je platement alors qu'Andy et Jamie trépignai de joie en acclamant le seul, l'unique, l'incroyable Jack

-Oh noooon, vous n'allez pas recommencer, soupira ma cousine au moment même ou Sophie surgissait de mon dos pour courir vers l'ami Jackie qui daignait nous honorer de sa glorieuse présence

-Oh si, désolée, fis-je en haussant les épaules pour m'excuser avant de lancer un regard assassin à Jack. C'est très aimable à toi de venir nous dire bonjour, mais pas de bol, TU ne peux pas rester vu que tu es sûrement débordé avec toute la neige qu'il faut que tu fasse tomber. Alors cassos mec !

Les trois garçon me fixèrent comme si des antennes télescopiques vertes avec des pois oranges venaient de pousser sur mon crâne.

-J'avais bien compris que vous étiez pas du genre à vous lancer des fleurs en roucoulant tous les deux, mais là Lyra… T'es pas très sympa quand même…objecta Andy en me lançant un regard perplexe

Je me mordis les lèvres, parce que oui, j'avais pas été d'une bonté éclatante, mais j'avais mes raisons ! Il était hors de question que Jack sache qu'on se rendait au cinéma, ou pire : qu'il nous accompagne ! (parce que de son point de vue, il pouvait rentrer sans problème…).

-Oui, ben… Je suis pas d'humeur à supporter les taquineries de monsieur aujourd'hui, c'est tout. Une autre fois peut-être, mais là, non ! Allez, salut Jackie, c'était sympa, à la revoyure, et passe une bonne fin de journée ! Cia-ciao !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, je tournai un dos droit à une assemblée paumée de chez paumée et fit environ trois pas avant de me prendre une boule de neige dans la tête et de tomber à plat ventre. Mon cousin lâcha un « bien fait » satisfait, ma cousine éclata de rire, Jamie se précipita avec ma (euh... non.. SA) sœur pour m'aider, et Jack se contenta de sourire d'un air satisfait alors que je me retournai pour lui lancer un regard noir :

-Te sens pas OBLIGE de me balancer une boule en pleine face à chaque fois qu'on se rencontre ! Ce n'est en rien une tradition que je sache !

-Pas fait exprès, fit-il, l'air de rien, en prenant un air innocent

Je m'apprêtais à répliquer un « ben voyons ! Hypocrite ! » mais Jamie prit la parole pour moi :

-Oh, Jack, je ne sais pas ce que Lyra a contre toi aujourd'hui, mais nous on aimerait que tu reste, tu pourrais nous accompagner au cinéma, non ? Ce serait chouette !

-QUOI ?! m'étranglai-je en même temps que ma cousine

-Vous n'allez pas m'infliger votre délire jusqu'à ce que le film commence, pas vrai ? ajouta cette dernière avec un regard empli d'espoir

-Je veux pas qu'il vieeeeeeeeeenne, pleurnichai-je

-Eh bien JUSTE pour ça, je viens ! m'annonça Jack en me faisant un grand sourire grimaçant

Je fis la moue avant de lancer un regard noir aux deux gamins :

-Vous deux. Privé de biscuit de noël.

-Pfff, t'es pas drôle…. Râla Andy alors que Jamie me faisait un grand sourire tout gentil (comme si j'allais craquer ! Non mais il me connaissait mal le microbe !)

-Moi, je veux pas qu'il vienne, point barre.

A ces mots durement prononcé, mon cousin, Jamie, et Jack me firent des yeux de chiens battus. Et je dois reconnaître, que même avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde, c'était très dur de résister… Et quand la petite Sophie m'acheva en me prenant la main avant de lever vers moi de grands yeux suppliants, je craquais. Je soupirai profondément avant de grommeler un « roh, bon, d'accord, pffrt ». Le cri victorieux des trois gamins et le rire moqueur de Jack me donna vaguement l'envie des tous les étrangler, mais passons…

-Il va durer encore longtemps votre délire collectif ? ronchonna Jo

-Ben jusqu'à la fin de la séance de ciné apparemment, lui répondis-je platement

-Arghl, non !

-Et si. J'en suis aussi désolée que toi, crois-le bien.

-Bon, on y va ? proposa Andy en se remettant en marche

Il me passa sous le nez avec Jamie, puis ma cousine qui râlait, et Jack qui m'assomma avec son bâton au passage (je le fis d'ailleurs fondre du regard pour ça mais il a rien senti cet espèce de nouille surgelée). Il ne resta donc plus que moi et la petite Sophie qui me tenait toujours la main. Je baissai la tête vers elle et elle me fit un grand sourire :

-Jack, c'est ton amoureux ?

Je roulai des yeux.

-Manquerait plus que ça, tiens… Allez, en route mauvaise troupe.

Elle hocha la tête et on emboîta le pas au reste du groupe. On arriva au cinéma un quart d'heure avant le film. Entre temps, mon humeur était un peu remontée puisque j'avais parlé de Barbie avec la petite sœur de Jamie et j'adorais Barbie ! Donc c'était cool (et on ne juge pas, sinon ça va chier des bulles!)!

-Tu me paye ma place ? me demanda Jack avec un sourire taquin quand on arriva aux guichets.

-Haha, mais qu'il est drôle ce petit ! répliquai-je en roulant des yeux. Un vrai boute en train !

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel ma cousine, les clients derrière nous, et surtout le caissier, me dévisageaient avec des yeux ronds. Ah, oui, merde…

-Euuuh… Bref, je disais donc, trois place enfants et deux adultes, annonça Jo en secouant la tête comme pour chasser la migraine que je devais lui provoquer

Je fusillais Jack du regard. Et il était pété de rire en plus ce gros naze! Il avait vraiment pas pu s'en empêcher ? Il avait fallu qu'il me fasse passer pour une folle qui parle toute seule devant la foule ! Merci ! Franchement, merci ! Voilà exactement la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais PAS qu'il vienne!

-Crétin de Jack, ruminai-je en arrachant des mains le ticket que ma cousine me tendait

Cette dernière me tira l'oreille.

-Que tu délire avec les petits passe encore, mais toute seule, et en public, c'est niet ! Pense à ma réputation !

-Mais c'est Jack qui…

Je me tu devant son regard lourd de menace.

-Je suis une incomprise…. Conclu-je en haussant les épaules

-Si tu le dis, soupira-t-elle avant de me lâcher et de rejoindre le groupe vers la salle qui nous était destinée

Je les suivis en traînant les pieds et pénétrai dans la salle obscure. Ma cousine me désigna une place qu'elle m'avait réservée. Mais Jack, é-vi-de-mment, était DÉJÀ dessus. Et rien qu'a voir le sourire qu'il me faisait, il l'avait fait exprès (toujours fidèle à lui-même le coco)! Je soupirai donc avant de me frayer un chemin au bout de l'allée et de me poser à la place à côté de celle que ma cousine m'avait désignée. Elle me fixa avec perplexité.

-Jack a pris ma place, expliquai-je en haussant les épaules. Tu peux me faire passer le pop-corn ?

-J'y crois pas, lâcha-t-elle en se plaquant une main sur le front tandis que mon cousin et son pote Jamie explosait de rire et que Sophie applaudissait alors qu'elle n'avait visiblement PAS compris pourquoi ils riaient, les deux autres gus

Ma cousine me tendis le pop-corn mais il était trop loin et j'avais la flemme de me lever. Je lançais un regard à Jack, tranquillement installé entre nous, qui fixait l'écran impatiemment.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il aimablement en remarquant mon regard insistant

-Ben passe-moi le pop-corn, tu vois bien que c'est trop loin pour moi !

-Mais si je le prends, ta cousine va croire qu'il vole tout seul, et elle sera effrayée. répliqua-t-il avec un rictus satisfait

-Espèce de…

-Lyra, mon bras va lâcher ! Alors plutôt que de délirer toute seule, PRENDS CE PUTAIN DE POPCORN !

Je pestai silencieusement contre cet abruti de Frosty qui se faisait un malin plaisir de me faire devenir chèvre, et me levai pour saisir le pop corn tout en faisant remarquer à ma cousine qu'utiliser le mot "putain" devant des enfants était très impoli et de me rasseoir enfin. Non mais vraiment, quel toupet il avait ce type !

-Je te hais… marmonnai-je entre mes dents à son intention

-Tout de suite les grands mots. Je fais juste ce pour quoi je suis né : la franche rigolade !

-Ah ouais, c'est clair que là, je me bidonne ! Genre j'ai la rate qui se dilate quoi ! Mon gars, t'es bourré d'humour…

-Et c'est moi qu'on traite de susceptible ?

-A force de me chercher tu vas me trouver, et là, crois-moi, tu vas regretter amèrement toutes tes « bonnes blagues ».

Il me fit un espèce de sourire ravageur (maudit sois cet abruti… L'homme de la lune ne pouvait pas choisir un ver de terre moche et visqueux pour devenir l'esprit de l'hiver plutôt qu'un beau jeune homme ? Non, hein ! J'imagine que c'était trop demandé ça aussi !) et je me renfrognai en me tassant dans ma fauteuil, serrant mon paquet de pop corn et foudroyant l'écran du regard (comme si c'était de sa faute à lui…). Jack éclata de rire (facile de rire à gorge déployée quand personne peut vous voir et vous entendre ! Quel plaie ce type…).

-Oh, Andy, ta cousine boude je crois !

-Si tu arrêtait de l'embêter aussi, rétorqua mon cousin en lui lançant un regard navré

-Mais c'est mon job de l'embêter ! se défendit le vil chenapan

-Ben voyons ! Superbe excuse, tiens! C'est un peu léger quand même, tu compte te cacher derrière encore longtemps derrière ou un jour tu assumeras tout simplement le fait d'être juste un gros lourdingue ? m'énervai-je

-Tssk, arrête de t'énerver toute seule, ta cousine va encore te prendre pour une cinglée.

-Roh, bon, très bien, grommelai-je avant de le fixer intensément

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il mal à l'aise au bout d'un moment

-Je t'engueule mentalement. Comme ca personne me prends pour une folle.

-Que tu crois… Tu fixe le vide là, ça fait grave flipper si tu veux tout savoir, répondit ma cousine

Je fis une moue dépitée et Jack explosa de rire avant de me frotter la tête :

-Ma pauvre, tant de cruauté et d'injustice envers toi qui n'a rien demandé à personne ! En même temps, si t'avais été plus aimable tout à l'heure, je ne t'embêterais pas comme ça.

-Comme si t'avais besoin d'une excuse pour m'enquiquiner. Au moins, avec toi l'expression « la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid » prends tout son sens… Et arrête de me décoiffer !

-T'es même pas coiffée…

-Alors dans ce cas arrête de me coiffer!

-Tu me laisserai disséquer ton cerveau un jour? Ça doit être fascinant, quand on voit ce qu'il est capable de te faire dire...

-Silence manant ! Je ne te permets pas de t'adresser à moi de la sorte !

Et sur ce, je lui tirai la langue.

-Tu peux arrêter de te disputer avec rien steuplait?! supplia Jo, excédée tandis que Jack l'imitait en mimant son air agacé

Je ne pu m'empêcher de pouffer et ma cousine me fis les gros yeux :

-Ça te fait rire ?

-Non mais c'est Jack ! Il t'imite ! dénonçai-je

-Cafteuse.

-Mais tais-toi, toi !

-Chut, ça va commencer ! persiffla Andy en nous fusillant du regard

Je remarquai qu'effectivement, les lumières s'éteignaient. Je m'installai confortablement dans mon siège et entendit Jack pousser un profond soupir avant de faire comme moi. Je souris un peu. Ce type était une légende avec des pouvoirs incroyables qui environnait les 300 ans, et pourtant… Pourtant c'était quand même juste un gamin de 17 ans d'une certaine façon. On eut droit à une bonne page de pub bien chiante qui me firent pester ainsi que ma cousine, et rire Jack devant notre synchronisation à pousser des « mais ta gueule ! » ou des « z'ont pas bientôt fini, oui ?! » à mi-voix. Puis le film commença. Et comme je l'avais prévue, à la fin, quand les lumières se rallumèrent, tout le monde pu constater… Que j'étais en pleurs. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je ne voulais pas que Jack ramène sa poire ! Ma réputation était déjà pas top, mais alors là…

-Ah, bien sûr, c'était inévitable, soupira Jo en contemplant mon visage défait

-Mais… ils… Se… Sont… Fait…. UN CÂLIN ! expliquai-je entre deux sanglots

-… Et donc ? se risqua à demander Jamie

-BEN DONC C'EST TROP BEAU ! explosai-je alors que mes pleurs redoublaient et que Jack se gondolait comme jamais à mes côtés

-J'AI VRAIMENT BIEN FAIT DE VENIR MOI ! HAHAHAHAAAAAA !

Fichu Jack… Fichu film… Et fichu sensibilité ! J'ai jamais pleuré pour la mort de Mufasa, par contre un fermier qui fait un câlin à ces moutons, alors la, oui hein ! Pleurons à chaudes larmes, c'est encore mieux ! Adieu crédibilité depuis longtemps perdue de toute façon… Adieu. Adieu. Tu me manqueras.

Une fois que je me fus calmée à peu de chose prés, je consenti à sortir de la salle, sous les applaudissements sarcastiques de Jack et ma cousine (ils étaient super synchro, s'en était d'autant plus dérangeant que Jo ne voyait pas Jack). Puis, l'esprit de l'emmerde attitré nous quitta (enfin) en sortant du cinéma (non sans m'avoir rappelé à quel point j'étais trippante selon lui, et qu'il n'avait pas rit comme ça depuis la dernier fois où j'avais fais preuve de moi-mêmitude) et on rentra tous dans nos maisons respectives. Je n'avais plus qu'à déprimer en maudissant la terre entière pour tous les malheurs que me causait ce fichu Jack Frost...


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou les p'tis bouts d'choux à la crème que vous êtes tous probablement (quoi que... je ne vous ai jamais vraiment vu, si ça se trouve je me fais de fausses idées et je parle à des choux natures... alors? Z'êtes quoi pour de vrai?)

Beuref.. Trêve de moi-mêmitude, je vous envoie le nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout propore tout neuf et surtout PAS EN RETARD! (Snif, je suis trop fière... *Note la date dans son calendrier et envoie des faire part à tout le monde pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle, même si _tout le monde_ n'en a cure*)

Merci à tous pour vos précieuses lectures et reviews, je vous nem fooooooort comme du roquefort!

Disclaimer: Eh non! Rien de neuf! Je ne suis toujours PAS la détentrice en chef des cinq légende ni du beau et séduisant édredon qu'on voit sur le lit de Jamie. ... Quoi?! Vous vous attendiez à quoi d'autre sinon? (ouais, je sais, j'abuse XD)

Allez, enjoy le chap et wesh mon frère! (ziva! Z'êtes des potes! J'vous kiffe grave les mecs! ;) )

Et puis aussi... EH BEN NOËL C'EST DANS 76 JOURS! (je le sais parce que je fais le décompte chaque jours d'abord! Alors je suis incollable sur le sujet! Oui oui)

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette cuisante humiliation au cinéma. Mais je n'y pensais déjà plus, trop occupée que j'étais à essayer de comprendre pourquoi mon prof de math trouvait vital de connaitre la valeur de ce pauvre et innocent petit x. Est-ce qu'on allait demander à chaque personne qu'on croisait dans la rue leur prénom ? Non ! Alors qu'on foute la paix à ce x l'inconnu quoi ! Je soupirai et coulai un regard vers mon livre de math qui me présentait l'exercice sans aucuns scrupules pour ma cervelle depuis longtemps larguée. Ce n'est que deux heure et demi, plein de nœuds au cerveau et un torticolis pour avoir fixé longtemps le plafond en quête de la réponse plus tard que je vins enfin à bout de ce nom de dieu de fichu de satané de foutu exercice de math. Je soupirai de soulagement en m'étirant et lançais un coup d'œil à mon horloge. Seulement vingt heure ? La vie est bien faite ! J'avais encore toute la soirée devant moi !

Je m'apprêtais donc à passer une soirée au calme, devant un bon livre, histoire d'oublier tout de cette torture. Hélas, le destin et son humour de merde semblait s'acharner contre moi… Il était environ vingt-deux heure, je revenais de ma douche et je m'apprêtais à enfiler un pyjama, quand un bruit se fit entendre. On aurait dit qu'on tapait à mon carreau. Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps (ou pas tout court en fait) et ouvris les rideaux à la hâte afin de voir ce qui pouvait bien faire ce vacarme. Le père noël passait en avance et venait exaucer mon souhait le plus cher (à savoir le rencontrer)? Marraine la bonne fée avait un cadeau de dernière minute pour moi ? On se faisait attaquer par des cailloux volants ? Un oiseau cherchait refuge dans ma chambre ? Une petite fée frileuse venait se réfugier ici ?

Eh bien croyez-le ou non, mais AUCUNES de toutes ces hypothèses ne se vérifièrent… A la place, c'est l'air abruti de cet abruti de Jack Frost et de son non-moins abruti bâton que je vis. Je lui lançais un regard las à travers la fenêtre avant d'ouvrir cette dernière :

-T'as intérêt à avoir une sacrément bonne excuse pour venir m'enquiquiner sur place après avoir ruiné mon ciné l'autre jour…

Pour seule réponse à ma ô combien subtile entrée en matière, il sourit d'un air gênée en faisant apparemment de grands efforts pour me fixer dans les yeux.

-T'as pas froid ? demanda-t-il simplement

-Pas plus que ça, pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit rien, et se contenta de baisser les yeux vers… Euh… Vers quoi au juste ? Je les baissai également et m'aperçu que j'étais en fait en soutien-gorge. Ceci expliquait cela. Je relevais la tête vers cet empaffé et le fusillais du regard :

-Et non content de venir me faire ch*** à une heure pareille, il faut que tu viennes quand je me change ! Ah tu choisi bien tes moments, toi !

Il explosa franchement de rire devant mon air furibond.

-Parce que tu crois que je l'ai fait exprès ? me fit-il judicieusement remarquer

-Ne te cherche pas d'excuses !

-Et pourquoi ça devrait être de ma faute ? Ça pourrait très bien être toi qui a fait exprès d'enlever ton pull en m'entendant frapper à ta fenêtre histoire de me provoquer !

-Je ne savais pas que c'était toi, je pensais avoir affaire à quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'un peu plus… Bref ! Et je profite du fait que c'est moi qui ai la parole pour te faire aimablement remarquer que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour provoquer ta bêtise ! grognai-je en cherchant désespérément un truc à me mettre sur le dos (mais tout ce qui m'était tombée sous la main pour le moment était une taie d'oreiller, alors comment dire que c'était pas trop mon style…)

-Hé, Lyra, m'appela soudain Jack

-Quoi ? soupirai-je en me retournant

Il ne répondit rien et me balança simplement son sweat à la figure. Je rattrapais le truc par réflexe et regardait un instant le vêtement d'un air hébété.

-Euh… fis-je simplement avant de relever la tête vers le garçon. DÉSORMAIS TORSE NU ?! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! AH NON MAIS LA CA N'ALLAIT PAS ÊTRE POSSIBLE EN FAIT ! hurlai-je intérieurement. REMETS-CA TOUT DE SUITE ! lui ordonnai-je en lui rebalancant son sweat en rougissant furieusement

-Non, mets-le toi, moi j'ai pas froid, répliqua-t-il en me le re-rebalancant

-Mais c'est bon, il fait bon dans ma chambre ! Enfile-moi ça ou je me fâche tout rouge !

-Non, toi mets-le (Et au passage, t'es _déjà_ toute rouge!)! T'es en soutient gorge ! objecta-t-il

-Toi c'est pire, t'en a même pas ! répliqua-je bêtement

Il me fixa en clignant des yeux avant de commencer à pouffer.

-Ok… je reconnais que c'était un peu idiot comme remarque… Mais ne te moque pas ! Arrête de rire bon sang ! m'indignai-je tandis qu'il riait aux éclat

-Lyra, à qui tu parle ? me demanda la voix de Jo de l'autre côté de la porte

Je ravalai ma salive d'un « gloups » bruyant tandis que Jack me fixait impatiemment l'air de dire « j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'elle va pouvoir sortir comme connerie celle-là".

-Je… Euh… Je m'entraine pour un… Un sketch idiot… soupirai-je en me plaquant une main sur le front sous le regard hilare de Jack

-Ah, ça explique tout ! Ben baisse d'un ton, moi j'essaie de m'entraîner à faire dodo ! Je me lève tôt demain je te rappelle, contrairement à toi qui n'a pas d'excursion de photographe ! cingla ma si charmante cousine

Je ne répondis rien et écoutai ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Je finis par retourner la tête vers cette belle enflure de Jack Frost :

-Bon, finis la rigolade, tu me veux quoi à la fin ?

-Maintenant que je t'ai vu en soutif, on pourrait passer à l'étape suivant ! fit-il d'un air séducteur en faisant mine d'ôter son pantalon

-JACK, ARRÊTE ! m'étranglai-je en plaquant mes mains sur mes yeux en rougissant

-« JAKARÊTE » ! mima-t-il en ricanant tandis que j'ôtai les mains de mes yeux pour mieux le fusiller du regard :

-Sois sérieux cinq minutes !

-Mais je suis le gardien du _fun_! se défendit-il

-T'es supposé dire et faire des trucs drôle, pas jouer les playboy !

-Parle moins fort, ta cousine va revenir.

-C'est tout ce que tu as à rétorquer ?

-C'est tout ce que tu as à te mettre sur le dos ?

Je lui lançais un énième regard de-la-mort-qui-tue avant d'enfiler finalement son foutu sweat.

-Voila qui réponds à ton avisée remarque ! Maintenant à toi de répondre : qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?

-J'étais venue t'annoncer solennellement que je partais !

-Dieu soit loué ! soupirai-je en roulant des yeux

-Non, pas de ta chambre, je veux dire de la ville.

-Oh, tu ne nous aime plus ? fis-je d'un air faussement attristé

-Allons, toi et moi on sait très bien que je ne vous ai jamais aimé.

-C'est cruel de dire ça Jackie.

-Oui, c'est la vie. Lâcha-t-il d'un air mélodramatique

-Bon, et sinon tu pars où ? Fort fort loin de nous au moins !

-Probablement au pôle nord, pour aller voir un mec tout de rouge vêtu.

-… Emmène-moi. C'est un ordre.

-Non.

-Voir le père noël, c'est le rêve de ma vie ! suppliai-je avant de prendre un air plus blasé. Bon, et sinon, c'est quoi la VRAIE raison de ta venue?

-Mince alors, t'avais compris que je te faisais marcher?

-Hé, t'es mignon, mais je suis pas débile non plus! Alors?

-Fastoche: je m'ennuyais. Et v'là t'y pas que je passe devant ta fenêtre et que je vois la lumière toujours allumée à travers le rideau! Et quel meilleur moyen de s'éclater si c'est pas d'aller voir son clown préféré!

Je roulais des yeux et le fusillai du regard.

-J'avais l'intention de me coucher.

-Menteuse.

-Peut-être, peu importe... Sors d'ici ! déclarai-je sèchement en pointant la fenêtre du doigt. Tu me pourris assez la vie comme ça quand je suis dehors, alors laisse-moi AU MOINS tranquille quand je suis chez moi ! expirai-je d'un air désespéré

-Je t'ai pas obligé à m'ouvrir ta fenêtre que je sache, objecta-t-il en s'installant tranquillement sur mon lit comme si de rien n'était et en feuilletant le livre qui m'attendait sagement

-Jackeuuuuh ! Et les bonnes manières ?!

-Comme si j'avais besoin de faire semblant d'être poli avec toi. répliqua-t-il simplement en continuant son petit manège. Ca a pas l'air mal ce truc… l'entendis-je marmonner alors que je levai les yeux au ciel en implorant intérieurement le Père noël de me venir en aide

Mais comme rien ne semblait se passer et que le roi de l'incruste semblait plutôt pas prêt de décaniller, je décidai finalement d'hausser les épaules et de faire avec. Après tout, pourquoi pas… Je le détestais pas ce type, y'avait moyen de passer une soirée sympa, c'était le gardien du fun que je sache, pas des ambiances d'enterrements…

Je me dégotai donc un haut de pyjama que j'enfilai avant de retourner à mon lit.

-Tiens, reprends ta serpillère au moins. Déjà que t'es pieds nus en plein hiver… soupirai-je en lui tendant son sweat

Il le prit machinalement et l'enfila avant de jeter un coup d'œil à mon haut de pyjama. Et de lancer avec tout le tact qu'on lui connait :

-Très joli ce petit poney rose à bouclette. C'est tout à fait toi !

Et là je vis rouge…

-NON MAIS T'ES QUI POUR INSULTER PINKIE PIE ?! C'EST MON MODELE DANS LA VIE FIGURE-TOI !

Il me fixa d'un air consterné avant d'exploser de rire. Je roulai des yeux et installai mon ordi sur le lit avant de m'asseoir à côté de Jack qui me regardait faire sans comprendre :

-Je vais te montrer à quel point Pinkie Pie est cool en live ! lui expliquai-je d'un air triomphant (sous entendu « je vais te bassiner pendant des heures avec mon obsession sur my little pony et tu pourras rien dire et rien faire pour m'arrêter »).

Il me décocha un sourire amusé (NON PAS SEXY ! Juste amusé ! Moqueur à la limite… MAIS PAS SEXY !) et je lançais le premier épisode…

Trois heures, un bon nombre de fou rire (dont deux qui faillirent finir en étranglement tellement on s'étouffaient) et neuf épisodes plus tard (il était donc… Euuuuh… Attendez que je calcule… Une heure et demie du mat environ !... Pétard de pétard, déjà ?!) Jack finit par m'annoncer qu'il allait me laisser dormir (dans sa grande bonté ! quel homme magnanime ! Non vraiment je suis comblée !). J'étais sur le point de réclamer « oh, juste un petit dernier, on s'amuse tellement ! » mais à la place un bâillement franchi mes lèvres, foutant tout mon petit effet « je suis pas fatiguée d'abord » en l'air (traitre !). Du coup je n'eus d'autre choix que de me rendre à l'évidence : au dodo !

-Bon, ben puisqu'il le faut… soupirai-je en fermant mon ordi d'un coup sec avant de pointer la fenêtre au garçon et de le fixer froidement : du balais !

-Non mais quel culot ! On s'entendait super bien y'a cinq minutes et d'un coup tu redeviens désagréable ! fit-il, choqué

Je roulais des yeux.

-C'est pas parce qu'on s'est bien amusé pendant quelque heures qu'on est devenu les meilleurs amis du monde ! Et pour ce qui est d'être désagréable t'es pas mal non plus je te signale ! Tu fais rien que m'embêter en temps normal !

-Mais je m'amuse c'est tout. Tu es au courant que j'ai jamais eu d'amis de mon âge durant trois cent ans !? Normal que je me rattrape sur toi.

-Sûrement parce que des amis de trois cent ans on n'en trouve pas à tous les coins de rue, répliquai-je en souriant à moitié

Il me lança un regard désabusé.

-Haha, très spirituel. T'es une marrante comme fille toi ! C'est bien ma veine ça, pour une fois qu'une jeune fille peut me voir il faut que je tombe sur miss kipik !

-Miss kipik ?

-Miss kipik, alias la reine des piques, alias _vous_ très chère ! expliqua-t-il avec un air narquois

-Oh, quel adorable surnom ! On reconnait bien ta patte ! minaudai-je. Tu veux savoir comment je t'appelle dans ton dos, moi ?

-Le beau gosse ? tenta-t-il avec un air crâneur

-Pourquoi s'embêter avec des adjectifs qualificatifs inutiles ?! Le gosse, c'est amplement suffisant, et tellement plus vrai ! Allez, du vent maintenant sale _gosse_ !

Il me tira une oreille pour toute réponse avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre et de l'ouvrir EN GRAND ! Je frissonnai sous la soudaine fraicheur hivernale avant de saisir ma couverture et de m'enrouler dedans.

-T'as l'air maligne comme ça… observa-t-il en homme avisé

-C'est la mode sur Jupiter, t'es pas au courant ? S'pèce d'ignare va ! répliquai-je en souriant fièrement

Il lâcha un petit rire bien trop sexy à mon goût (mais ne voyant pas l'intérêt de lui faire remarquer, je restai coite) et sorti par la fenêtre avant de disparaitre dans la nuit. Je courus vers celle-ci en me rendant compte qu'il m'avait même pas dit au revoir ! (mais quel goujat celui-là franchement ! On s'invite chez les gens et on part comme un voleur ?! Il a pas honte ?!)

-Jack ! Jaaaack ! le rappelai-je

-Pourquoi ce ton désespéré, je te manque déjà ? demanda sa voix sans que je ne le voie

Je roulai des yeux en sachant pertinemment qu'il le verrait :

-Tu me plante comme ça, sans me dire au revoir ?! Tssk, toute l'éducation est à refaire ! Cherche pas mon gars, si t'avais pas d'amis c'était parce que t'étais super mal éduqué !

-…Allez, salut !

-Salut ?! SALUT QU'IL ME DIT L'AUTRE GROS NAZE ?! T'AS RIEN TROUVE DE PLUS RECHERCHE ! Je ne mérite pas tant de haine ! déclarai-je en mettant tout mon talent de tragédienne insoupçonnée à mon service

-Penche-toi. l'entendis-je me dire

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, tout en redoutant le piège. Et en plein dans le mille Emile ! C'est à peu près ce que dû se dire la boule de neige que je reçue en pleine tronche…BEN TIENS, POUR CHANGER ! Sérieusement, les moyens de communication de ce type étaient franchement what the fuck !

-Oh, Jack ! pestai-je en m'essuyant la figure. Eh ben tu sais quoi ? Pars, très loin, et ne reviens ja-mais ! Tu es officiellement le malvenu en ces lieu sacrés ! Cassos cretinos !

J'entendis à nouveau son satané rire méga-trop-sexy-qui-fait-grave-chier-son-monde et quelque chose de froid entra en contact avec ma joue. Le temps que je comprenne de quoi il s'agissait probablement, il était parti. Je restai un instant abasourdie, le nez dehors, avant de sentir un flocon tomber sur le bout de mon nez. Il neigeait. Je secouai la tête pour enlever ceux qui venaient d'élire domicile dans mes cheveux et rentrai dans ma chambre avant de fermer la fenêtre.

Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de m'embrassai sur la joue ?

Je rangeai vite fait mon lit sans même m'en rendre compte et me retrouvai à me brosser les dents machinalement. J'avais l'impression d'être ailleurs, et que mon corps fonctionnait sans moi. Ce ne fut que quand je relevai la tête pour tomber nez-à-nez avec mon reflet que je remarquai la rougeur sur mes joue.

-Pauvre fille… fut la seule constatation qui m'échappa

Je plongeai ensuite la tête dans le lavabo rempli d'eau froide. Une tentative comme une autre pour dérougir. Comment un mec aussi techniquement _froid_ pouvait-il me donner aussi _chaud_ ? Finalement la conclusion était toujours la même : fichu Jack Frost !


	8. Chapter 8

Blah! Blah! Blah! les gars! (et là, tous ceux qui ont vu _Hôtel Transylvanie_ lèvent les yeux au ciel en soupirant profondément parce que quand même, ça devient lourd!)

Beuref, parlons un peu de vous les gars... Alors, ça gaze? Quoi de neuf chez vous? Ok, ne dites rien, je vous vois venir, alors je vous devance: OUI JE SAIS, JE SUIS EN RETARD! Mais aussi j'étais pas là pendant les vacs et du coup... Ben j'étais pas là quoi^^

Enfin, tout est bien qui fini bien puisque je suis de retour et que je vais de nouveau pouvoir polluer votre pauvre et innocente cervelle avec mes écrits ô combien intelligents.

Alors donc, sans plus attendre, je vous envoie... MA DERNIÈRE CRISE DE NERF! Non parce que figurez-vous que chaque année, j'adore regarder les pubs de noël à la télé, surtout celle des jouets (because j'adore les jouets, et oui j'assume et j'en suis fière, et oui je compte commander le Buzz l'éclair avec la même boite que dans le film que j'ai vu sur le catalogue de jouet club, et oui je suis prête à écraser n'importe quel mioche se mettra en travers de ma route). Enfin tout ça pour dire, vous connaissez les lumicalins? c'était des ours en peluche trop mignons qui s'allumaient dans le noir! Et je trouvais ça adorable, et chaque année quand la pub passait, je me disais que vraiment, la vie était belle, sauf que CETTE ANNÉE, les lumicalins ont mutés en MAGICALINs, et laissez-moi vous dire deux mots magicalins: JE VOUS TROUVE SUPER MOCHES! Rien a voir avec les lumicalins qui étaient vraiment trop choupinous, non, vraiment. Ce sourire idiot pour commencer... Vous voulez rendre les enfants plus crétinus que des abats-jour?! Parce que dans ce cas vous êtes sur la bonne voie! Comment on peut évoluer avec des peluches à l'air aussi bête! JE VEUX VOIR REVENIR LES LUMICALINS SUR LE DEVANT DE LA SCÈNE! A BAS LES MAGICALINS! BOUUUUUH! *lance des tomate à sa télé qui n'y est strictement pour rien et qui, du coup, s'en plaint auprès de syndicat des poste télévision international*

... Bon, désolée pour ce petit coup de gueule des plus... Euh... Le contraire d'instructif c'est quoi déjà? Peu importe, je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui aiment les magicalins, et je soutiens ceux qui préféraient les lumicalins, et pour terminer avec ce topic brûlants, je vous invite à manifester votre mécontentement si vous êtes de mon côté. RÉTABLISSONS LE RÈGNE DES LUMICALIIIINS!

... Et sinon, place à la disclaimer: Donc, en gros, pour résumer l'affaire, je n'ai absolument aucun droits sur les cinq légendes, et je me retrouve donc en la seule compagnie de Lyra et sa petite famille. Ouaip. Je suis une poissarde, je sais.

Et puis, ben... Bonne lecture quoi! Et merci pour les reviews et autres témoignages d'affection que vous avez pu m'envoyer, ça me touche beaucoup!^^

A la pro', et enjoy! (et psssst: hier je me suis achetée ma première boite de chocolat de noël! ... Ben quoi?! Je profite de la magie de noël, comme tout le monde!)

* * *

-Oncle Carter, c'est terriblissime ! hurlai-je en entrant en trombe dans le salon

L'imperturbable oncle Carter leva à peine le nez de son journal.

-Que t'arrive-t-il Lyra ? me demanda-t-il tranquillement en tournant une page de son journal

-On n'a plus de cannelle ! Pfuit, plus rien ! Panne sèche !

Ma tante, qui était en train de confectionner une robe qu'on lui avait commandée, me lança un regard paniqué. S'il y avait bien une chose qui nous réunissait, c'était notre amour pour la cannelle.

-Et je suppose que tu ne peux rien faire sans cannelle ?

-Mais quand je fais des biscuits de noël, j'en fais TOUJOURS une partie à la cannelle ! Sinon c'est pas noël, décrétai-je en croisant les bras

Ma tante approuva en hochant spontanément la tête avant de lancer un regard à son mari. Qui soupira. Loooonguement. Avant de céder.

-Prends ce qu'il te faut et va en acheter, le porte-monnaie est dans ma veste sur le porte-manteau.

-Merci oncle Carter, m'écriai-je, ravie. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur ta compréhension !

Je fis un sourire victorieux à ma tante qui leva un pouce triomphant vers moi et détalai dans ma chambre chercher mon nécessaire pour survivre au froid hivernal. Je m'apprêtai à redescendre mais croisai Andy dans le couloir qui me lança un regard curieux.

-Tu vas où comme ça ? Je peux venir ?

-Une urgence culinaire parmi tant d'autre. Et oui tu peux venir, mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu te fais écraser par une voiture parce que tu auras mystérieusement glissé sur la chaussée sous le regard ô combien affolé de ta pauvre et _INNOCENTE_ cousine. déclamai-je en prenant un air angélique

-Si tu crois que tu me fais peur avec tes menaces bidons, répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je vais chercher mon manteau.

-No problemo Roberto, je t'attends en bas.

Il hocha la tête et je redescendis les escaliers quatre à quatre. Après avoir pris le porte-monnaie de mon super oncle ultra coopératif de-la-mort-qui-tue, je me postais devant la porte et attendis patiemment mon petit cousin. Andy finit par arriver et on sorti dans le froid glacial. Je claquais un peu des dents, ravie. Il n'était que quinze heure trente, pourtant il faisait déjà froid comme en pleine nuit dehors. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de commencer à chantonner gaiement :

-Hi diddle di di, à moi la vie d'artiste…

-Ah, non, pitié, ne commence pas ! s'écria mon petit cousin immédiatement en me gratifiant de son regard noir le plus convaincant

Je fis la moue.

-Pas cool… Sale môme… maugréai-je

Pour toute réponse il me tira la langue, et donc, en jeune personne parfaitement mature, je la lui tirai aussi. Faut pas me chercher, nom d'un lardon !

On finit par arriver à une supérette et je m'empressai d'acheter de la cannelle.

-On passe par le marché de noël ? me proposa Andy en me prenant la main quand on ressorti à l'air libre

-D'accord. acquiesçai-je avec un sourire

On se dirigea vers les stands et on resta planté trois plombes devant celui recouvert de peluches magnifiques. Andy était en pâmoison devant une jolie girafe avec un ruban et moi je craquais sur un petit ours avec des lunettes et un nœud papillon à pois (ROOOH MAIS COMMENT QU'IL ÉTAIT TROP CHOUBIDOU AUSSI QUOI !). Puis, mon petit cousin, toujours aussi malin, me fit remarquer qu'il était déjà quatre heures passée. Donc, l'heure du goûter… Ajoutez à ça qu'il me fit ses grands yeux suppliants absolument craquants, et on se retrouva devant le stand de crêpe à déguster chacun la nôtre. Je suis faible…

Et vint l'heure de rentrer. On s'éloigna du marché et on marcha tranquillement dans la rue en papotant joyeusement, quand soudain BIM ! Et ensuite ça a fait « OUAHAHAHA, ENOOOORME ». J'échangeais un regard étonné avec Andy et on se précipita vers la petite ruelle dont provenait le vacarme. Et quel spectacle ! Ça aurait été bête de manquer ça quand même… En trois mots : poteau, flaque de verglas et Jack Frost… Et au centre de tout ça, une pauvre victime qui avait dû glisser sur la plaque et qui s'était prit le poteau et qui se frottait maintenant le nez en gémissant. Et donc, en bonne et due forme, Jack était plié de rire… Mais alors pli-é.

-Vous allez bien monsieur ? demandai-je en m'avançant vers lui pour lui prêter main-forte

Et ce qui partait d'un acte de citoyenneté exemplaire se transforma bien vite en désastre sans nom quand je glissais à mon tour sur la stupide flaque de ce stupide Jack Frost. Lui ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de s'étouffer un peu plus de rire si possible en constatant une fois de plus de quoi la grande et stupéfiante Lyra était capable.

-Franchement déprimant… soupira mon cousin tandis que le pauvre homme (appelons le « victime numéro 1 » voulez vous ?) me fixait d'un air atterré

-Hem… Désolée, m'excusai-je platement en lançant un regard glacial à mon cousin puis à Jack qui n'en pouvait plus

-Euh, ce n'est rien. Rien de cassé ? me demanda l'inconnu apparemment très mal à l'aise

Je hochai la tête et saisis la main secourable que mon cousin me tendait afin de me remettre doucement mais sûrement sur pied. Puis on aida à son tour l'inconnu qui semblait plus perplexe que blessé et qui nous remercia très vite avant de partir encore plus vite. Je lâchai un profond soupir avant de me retourner vers Jack et de le tru-ci-der mentalement.

-Alors Frosty ? Qu'as tu à dire pour ta défense cette fois ? cinglai-je en croisant les bras

Pour toute réponse, « Frosty » huuuuuuuurla de rire en se tenant les côtes d'une main et en se tapant le genou de l'autre… Lamentable. Non, vraiment, j'insiste, c'était lamentable ! Je roulai des yeux d'un air agacé avant de saisir le bras d'Andy :

-Allez viens, assez traîné, on rentre.

-Oh, non, pas déjà ! geignit le garçon tandis que Jack essuyait une larme au coin de son œil en commençant à se remettre peu à peu de ses émotions

-Mais ouais, c'est vrai ça, pas déjà ! renchérit-il avant de se rapprocher de nous et de poser une main glacée sur chacune de nos tête respectives. Et si on allait s'amuser plutôt ? Qui est partant pour une petite bataille de boule de neige !

-Oh, chic ! Bonne idée Jack ! Alllez Lyraaaa, dis-ouiiiii ! supplia Andy en me faisant à nouveau ses petits yeux de chaton trop mignon

J'ignorais royalement mon petit cousin et ôtai la main de Jack d'un geste exaspéré :

-T'as pas eu ta dose de « fun » pour aujourd'hui avec ce qui vient de se passer ?

-Héhé, c'est vrai que c'était marrant, commença-t-il à pouffer mais il se ravisa en croisant mon regard meurtrier. Bref, oui je me suis bien diverti, mais non je n'ai pas eu ma dose. Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête et viens donc t'amuser plutôt ! conclu-t-il avec un grand sourire

-S'il te plait Lyraaaaa ! continua de supplier Andy en me prenant la main

-Et mes biscuits, ils vont se faire tout seul peut-être ?

Il prit un air contrit, mais Jack, au contraire, sembla encore plus ravi.

-Des biscuits ?! Bonne idée ! Rien de tel que des biscuits pour se remettre d'une bonne bataille de boule de neige !

-Calmos l'albinos, de une, les biscuits ne sont pas encore fait, de deux je n'ai jamais dis que j'avais donné mon accord pour une « bonne bataille de boule de neige » et de trois où t'as vu que j'avais l'intention de te donner des biscuits ?!

-J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, dit-il simplement

-Et c'est censé me convaincre ? T'as pas d'autres arguments que ton ego sans fin ! explosai-je

-Lyra, commença alors mon petit cousin d'un air très sérieux, je suis sûr que dans le fond tu adorerais dire oui, mais je comprends que tu sois embêtée de repousser la préparation de tes biscuits à plus tard ou qu'après le tour que Jack vient de te jouer sans le vouloir tu n'aies pas envie de le voir, mais parfois, pour avancer, il faut savoir faire des concessions. Alors mets donc de côté ton différent avec Jack et dis-toi qu'on fera les biscuits en rentrant, ça nous reposera.

Je lui lançais un regard ébahi. Mais d'où, au nom de l'humanité toute entière, connaissait-il le mot « concessions » ?! Et pour bien m'achever, il ajouta avec des yeux plein d'espoir :

-Si tu dis oui, je ferai en sorte que tu aies la plus grosse part du prochain gâteau qu'on mangera. Alors, marché conclu ?

Je lâchai un profond soupir en contemplant sa main tendue.

-T'as tellement envie de perdre ton temps avec le père Glagla ? Enfin… C'est d'accord. Marché conclu, craquai-je en lui serrant la main

-Ouaiiiis ! Alors allons-y !

On se rendit au parc qui n'était qu'à quelques pas d'ici et je me permis de lancer la première boule de neige. Sur Jack, cela va de soit. Même que j'avais mis un caillou dedans. … Quoi ?! Après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, c'était la moindre des politesses de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ! En tout cas, on peut dire que ça l'aura définitivement convaincu de faire une « bonne bataille de boule de neige ». Après qu'on s'en soit tous prit plein la tronche, que Jack se soit mangé trois gros cailloux en pleine face que j'avais, oups de oups, confondu avec de la neige, et qu'Andy, ce petit lâche, ait passé plus de temps derrière les arbres et les buissons à éviter les boules de neiges qu'on lui lançait plutôt qu'à faire le pitre comme Jack et moi, on se retrouva dieu seul sait comment à faire un bonhomme de neige.

-Quand il sera fini il lui faudra un nom. Je propose de l'appeler Bilbo ! déclarai-je en façonnant un bouton dans le tas de neige qui lui servait de ventre

-Pourquoi ce serait à toi de choisir d'abord?! Moi je préférerais qu'il s'appelle Gilbert ! répliqua mon cousin à qui je tirai la langue

-Et pourquoi pas Jack junior plutôt ?

Andy et moi, on dévisagea Jack d'un air siiiiii platonique que lui-même reconnu dans un haussement d'épaule que c'était pathétique comme nom. Tout le monde se remit au travail.

-Bon, alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Kristoff ? repris-je presque immédiatement

-Comme dans la reine des neiges ? Sérieusement Lyra… râla mon cousin tandis que Jack m'envoyait un peu de neige dans la figure

-Ben quoi, j'allais quand même pas l'appeler Elsa ou Anna vu qeu c'est un garçon ! Et Hans n'a pas l'air spécialement à fond sur la neige, alors que Kristoff, lui…

-On se passera de ton raisonnement ! m'interrompu Andy

-Ok, alors que pensez-vous d'Arthur ?

-… Arthur ? Ça ne fait pas très… Hiver, je trouve, commenta Jack en se grattant la tête d'un air pensif

-Tu sors ça d'où cette fois ? maugréa Andy

-De mission noël pardi ! Arthur, c'est le fils du père noël dedans, comme ça on pourrait rendre hommage à ce bon vieux père nono tout en donnant un prénom sympa à notre bonhomme ! conclu-je d'un air ravi

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard curieux avant que Jack ne se risque à poser la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres :

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi à fond sur le père noël.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Jack, tu ne devrais pas utiliser le mot « fond » devant un bonhomme de neige.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et Andy grogna.

-Lyraaaa… Tu peux répondre sérieusement s'il te plait ?

-Vous voulez vraiment savoir ça ? leur demandai-je en haussant un sourcil perplexe

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête et je soupirai.

-Très bien, si vous y tenez tant, mais faudra pas venir vous plaindre parce que vous êtes déçus… Alors... En fait… J'adore le père noël parce qu'il est merveilleux !

Je m'arrêtai là et passai au bouton suivant. Il y eut un léger silence qu'Andy rompu soudain.

-Et… C'est tout ?

-Comment ça, c'est tout ? lui demandai-je en haussant un sourcil

-Ben, je veux dire… C'est vraiment tout ? Y'a pas d'autres raisons qui font que tu crois encore au père noël à ton âge et que tu lui voue un véritable culte ?

-… Non. J'adore juste le père-noël parce qu'il me redonne toujours le sourire et que noël c'est ma fête préférée de chez préférée parce que tout est décoré et que c'est trop beau la nuit comme le jour et qu'on a des cadeaux et des chocolats et puis il y a le calendrier de l'avent aussi, et c'est tellement cool le calendrier de l'avent ! Oh, et puis le marché de noël c'est trop bien, et puis les chansons, et les films de noël, et puis c'est l'hiver donc il fait froid donc y'a de la neige et c'est encore plus MERVEILLEUX et aussi je peux mettre tous mes vêtements préférés, comme mes pulls ringards avec des sapins de noël ou des sucre d'orge tricotés dessus et…

Ouais… C'était un peu le problème quand on me lançait sur noël… Je m'arrêtai plus. Si bien que Jack finit par m'envoyer une boule de neige en pleine tronche pour me faire taire (ce qui est bien avec lui, c'est qu'on ne s'ennuie ja-mais. Toujours au rendez-vous pour renouveler ses blagues ! Hahaha ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on l'aime l'ami Jackie !).

-AH, merci Jack ! l'acclama mon cousin en l'applaudissant

-Ouais, c'est ça, MERCI JACK ! dis-je à mon tour en le maudissant

-Pas de quoi voyons, ça me fais plaisir, tu t'en doute. me répondit-il en se remettant à façonner le bonhomme de neige d'un air peinard

-Toi, continues comme ça, et tu n'auras définitivement PAS de biscuits ! le menaçai-je

-Oh, parce que tu comptais quand même m'en donner du coup ?

-TU SAIS CE QUE J'AI TRÈS ENVIE DE TE DONNER LA MAINTENANT TOUT DE SUITE ?! hurlai-je en m'apprêtant à lui en foutre une

-Vas-y, amène toi, compte sur moi pour bien te recevoir, répliqua-t-il en saisissant son bâton avec un sourire sûr de lui

-STOP TOUS LES DEUX ! nous interrompit la voix suraigu d'Andy qui nous fit baisser les yeux vers lui. Vous donnez le mauvais exemple à Arthur, expliqua-t-il en désignant notre bonhomme de neige

J'échangeais un regard perplexe avec Jack et Andy reprit.

-Maintenant, excusez-vous auprès de lui, sinon il va mal grandir.

-Euh… Papa est désolé Arthur. fit Jack en lançant un regard d'excuse au bonhomme de neige

-Papa ? soulevai-je en haussant un sourcil

-Ben oui. C'est MA neige qui l'a conçu ! Donc c'est très logiquement mon fils.

-Mais c'était mon idée de faire un bonhomme de neige et en plus c'est moi qui lui ai trouvé un nom ! contestai-je

-Ce qui fait de toi… La maman !

-CONTINUE A INSINUER DES BÊTISES PAREILLE ET IL VA T'EN CUIRE !

-LYRA ! m'appela la voix réprobatrice d'Andy à qui je lançais un regard interrogateur. Tu ne t'ai pas excusée auprès d'Arthur. A ton tour.

Je fusillais Jack du regard qui s'appliquait à prendre un air angélique et m'adressai au bonhomme de neige.

-Pardon Arthur, je ne voulais pas te choquer. Mais je te prends à témoin, on est d'accord que c'est lui qui a commencé ! me défendis-je en pointant Jack d'un doigt inquisiteur

Ce dernier s'étouffa avec sa salive.

-Alors toi, tu manque pas de culot !

-Cette remarque, venant de vous, mon cher, c'est ce que j'appelle du foutage de gueule de haut vol ! D'ailleurs, si tu continue de m'embêter à chacune de nos rencontre, tu sais ce que je vais t'offrir pour noël ?! UNE BOUILLOTTE !

-Choisis bien tes mots quand tu parle devant un bonhomme de neige, tu va lui faire faire des cauchemars, rétorqua Jack avant de tapoter la tête d'Arthur. Maman l'a pas fait exprès Tutur, tout va bien, là, papa veille sur toi, tu peux dormir tranquille, aucune bouillotte ne se cache sous ton lit.

-Arrête de jouer à la papa et la maman, on n'est pas marié je te signale (et ça risque pas d'arriver)!

-Oh ! Et maintenant tu insinue que ce n'est pas ton fils et qu'il n'a pas de maman ?! Sans cœur ! m'accusa le garçon

-C'est vrai ça ! T'es pas gentille Lyra ! Pauvre Arthur ! Puisque c'est comme ça, on dira que c'est moi ta maman ! Pousse-toi Jack chéri, que je lui fasse un câlin moi aussi ! déclara Andy

Allons bon. J'aurai vraiment tout vu moi. Décidément, ces deux-là ne m'auront rien épargné… Je regardai d'un air abasourdi Jack et Andy faire genre « on est des parents parfaits qui t'aimons beaucoup mon cher petit Arthur, tu deviendras un bonhomme de neige formidable ».

Une fois que les garçons eurent finit leur foins, que j'eus bien médité sur le sens de ma misérable existence, et qu'on eut dit au revoir à Arthur, on parti ENFIN vers la maison pour faire les biscuits. Il était temps, parce qu'il était déjà dix-sept heure quarante quand même ! Et finalement, malgré toute ma mauvaise volonté, j'ai quand même fini par craquer et j'ai donné des biscuits à Jack une fois qu'ils furent fin cuits… Maudit soit-il celui-là !


	9. Chapter 9

Salut salut salut tout le monde! *débarque en patin à roulette sur la musique du petit bonhomme en mousse*

Alors les mecs, ça gaze? Dites-moi si je me trompe (d'éléphant, haha, LOL , MDR et tout ce qui s'ensuit) mais vous trouvez pas que le temps se rafraîchit? (Captain Obvious, c'est bien mon nom!) Non plus sérieusement, vous avez pas remarqué un truc?... JE SUIS PAS EN RETARD! GEEEEEEENRE! comment que c'est trop dingue quoi! (viiite! Appelez les médias! prévenez Dieu! DITES LUI QU'ON A TROUVÉ PLUS FORT QUE LUI!). Bon, et à part ça, voici bien le nouveau chap' du coup (ouaip! Bien frais comme un gardon, je l'ai fini hier!... Ce qui inclus bien évidemment que malgré les relectures, je ne vois plus mes fautes XD j'implore votre pardon pour ces petits désagréments d'ailleurs). Et aussi, je me demandais... Je suis la seule à adorer les Beatles?! Non parce que quand j'en parle à mes amies, comme quoi j'adore ce groupe et tout, elles me font des tronches qui font franchement penser à des poissons hors de l'eau... Et pareil quand je leur parle de Frank Sinatra (J'AIME CET HOMME! SA VIE! SON OEUVRE! TOOOOOOOUT!)...

'Fin berf, moi et mes goût de vieux shnock, ont vous a assez retenu comme ça, alors je vais vous laisser lire cette merveille que je vous fais l'insigne honneur de partager avec vous (non mais regardez-moi cette maîtrise du sarcasme, cette autodérision si spontanée, cette facilité à employer l'humour, ce... BEN QUOI?! Si on peut plus de lancer des fleurs... Snif... Père noël, viens me voir et fais moi un gros câlin! Je me sens si seule et incomprise! Bouhou... )

Bon, ben bonne lecture quoi! Et soyez tous bénis pour votre patience incroyable à si vous lisez mes putains de monologues à chaque fois avant de passer au chapitre XD

Et crotte de lapin, j'allais oublier la disclaimer (enfin quand même, c'est important quoi): donc, je précise que, comme toujours, je n'ai aucun droit d'auteur vis à vis des cinq légendes... (enfin ça m'empêche pas de rêver!)... Et puis même que noël c'est dans 39 jours! (mais comment ça "on s'en fout"?! Vous allez voir la tarte que je vais vous coller moi! Crévindiou!)

* * *

Je sortais de l'école en sautillant gaiement sous le regard maussade de Jo.

-Traliladila, plus d'école pour Lyraaaaa, traliladilooo, demain je peux faire dodoooooo ! chantonnai-je en faisant voler mon sac dans les airs

-Fais gaffe avec ça, tu vas réussir à blesser quelqu'un. Ou alors il va te retomber sur le pif et se sera bien fait pour toi. Et arrête-moi cet élan de bonne humeur complètement neuneu, c'est pas parce qu'on est en vacances qu'il faut sautiller et chanter comme dans un Disney et se faire passer pour des timbrées de première ! cingla ma cousine en me lançant un regard noir de chez noir

Je déchantai un peu et fis la moue.

-Pourquoi tu fais la tronche ? Noël c'est dans cinq jours, on est enfin en vacances, et ce soir tatie à promit qu'elle nous ferait des cupcakes aux châtaignes, je vois vraiment pas de raison d'être d'aussi mauvais poil ! (en plus j'ai regardé le programme TV ce matin, et y'a _mission noël_ qui passe ce soir, alors que demander de plus !).

-Oui, mais les vacances ça vaut aussi pour le club de photographie… DEUX SEMAINES SANS OWEEEEEEN ! finit-elle par hurler avant de se retourner vers moi et de pointer un doigt inquisiteur sur ma pauvre petite personne. ALORS TOI ET TA FICHUE BONNE HUMEUR, VOUS POUVEZ LA METTRE EN VEILLEUSE !

Je roulai des yeux devant la bêtise de ma pauvre cousine. Dès que ça tournait autour d'Owen, elle devenait limite débile, la pauvre. Ça donnait vraiment pas envie d'être amoureuse… Non mais regardez-moi ça… C'était lamentable. C'était comme si son cerveau était congelé, ou qu'il fondait, ou qu'il s'évaporait à chaque fois qu'on ne faisait que prononcer le nom « Owen »… Quelle tristesse.

-Et dire que, petite, tu étais la première à mépriser les amoureux transis, soupirai-je d'un air nostalgique

-Je n'avais pas encore compris le sens de la vie, c'est pour ça, m'annonça Jo d'un air solennel avant de couler un regard vers moi. J'ai l'air si bête que ça ?

-Ma pauvre, si les guimauves pouvaient parler, elles auraient ta voix. répondis-je avec un sourire en coin

Elle éclata de rire et me prit par le bras.

-Allez, t'as raison après tout, deux semaines de repos ne me feront pas de mal finalement. Et ça me laissera du temps pour échafauder des plans magistraux pour approcher Owen sans avoir l'air de rien !

-Et moi, je profiterai de ces deux semaines pour m'empiffrer de chocolats, de biscuits, regarder des films de noël, écouter des musique de noël, et… Aller au marché de noël ! Et faire du patin à glace !

-Tu change vachement tes habitudes dis donc, dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique tandis que je lui tirai la langue

On rentra tranquillement à la maison, bras dessus bras dessous (on avait décidé d'ignorer le bus pour aujourd'hui) jusqu'a ce que je me rende soudainement compte que j'avais oublié mon sac de cours en… Cours.

-MAIS COMMENT J'AI PU NE PAS M'EN RENDRE COMPTE PLUS TÔT !? m'étranglai-je en constatant ce stupide oubli

-On se le demande effectivement…

-Oh ça va toi ! T'as rien remarqué non plus je te signale ! accusai-je Jo

-C'est à toi de faire attention à tes affaires, pas à moi ! Bon, ben pas le choix, faut que tu retourne le chercher, sinon tu ne pourras pas faire tes devoirs de vacances, ce serait quand même dommage de rater ça ! lança ma cousine avec ironie avant de se diriger vers la maison en me faisant un signe de la main

-Je te hais ! lui criai-je avec force et conviction avant de soupirer longuement et de rebrousser chemin

Une demi-heure plus tard, je ressortais de nouveau de l'école avec mon sac en plus mais ma bonne humeur en moins… Une chance pour moi, le lycée n'avait pas encore fermé ses portes, mais il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel. La nuit était déjà tombée (bon, il était dix-huit heure trente en même temps, hein ! Et on était en plein hiver quoi ! Genre c'était trop normal Lyra, alors arrête d'halluciner pour des prunes).

-Super… Voilà que je me remets en place mentalement maintenant… marmonnai-je en repartant d'un pas agacé vers la maison (la flemme d'attendre le bus)

C'est alors que, au détour d'une rue, je cru voir quelque chose bouger dans une sombre ruelle. Je fronçais les sourcils et m'arrêtai devant pour analyser la situation. Alors voyons… Si j'écoutais ma raison ça donnait « attention, danger potentiel, passe sagement ton chemin ». Parallèlement à ça, il y avait ma curiosité qui était en parfait accord avec mon esprit d'aventurière finie qui me hurlait « VAS VOIIIIIR ! C'EST PEUT-ÊTRE LE PÈRE NOËL QUI EST TOMBE DE SON TRAÎNEAU EN FAISANT UN TOUR DE REPÉRAGE ! ». J'optais donc pour cette dernière hypothèse et m'avançais en sautillant dans la ruelle avec un grand sourire scotché aux lèvres. Ma bonne humeur était revenue d'un coup dis donc ! C'est ça la magie de noël !

-Youhou, père-noël, je peux vous aider ? lançai-je d'une voix guillerette en fouillant le coin du regard

Où donc pouvait-il bien être ? J'entendis un nouveau bruit au niveau d'une poubelle et je m'approchais de celle-ci. Ben… Y'avait rien là-dedans à part une délicate odeur d'œufs pourris qui venait embaumer mes narines… Puis, dieu seul sait pourquoi, j'eu l'idée de me pencher pour voir sous la poubelle. Et c'est là que je tombais nez à nez avec un petit chaton qui jouait avec un sac en plastique.

-… Je dois bien avouer que je ne voyais pas le père noël comme ça, grommelai-je pour moi-même en lançant un regard déçu au petit chat qui me fit de grands yeux apeurés

Je souris d'un air attendri. Il était trop mignon lui !

-Hé, la boule de poil ambulante, tu as faim ? Attends…

Je fouillais un peu dans une de mes poches sous le regard intrigué du chaton avant d'en brandir fièrement un trophée (aussi connu sous le nom de « reste de sandwich au jambon de ce midi »). Je découpais des miettes et les étalai sous le nez du félin. Il les renifla prudemment avant de se risquer à en manger une. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Et finalement il les englouti toutes avec appétit.

-Eh beh ! On dirait moi, mais en chat ! soufflai je d'un air impressionnée avant de tendre la main vers lui pour tenter de le caresser

Mais au dernier moment, il me fila entre les doigts.

-Hé, attends ! Reviens là ! m'écriai-je en me relevant d'un coup et en commençant à la poursuivre

Le petit chat semblait totalement indifférent à mes demandes et continua de courir comme un dératé vers la fin de la ruelle qui débouchait sur une rue bien plus fréquentée.

-Pas par là, c'est dangereux ! tentai-je de le prévenir en le talonnant le plus vite possible

Bon, je me doutais bien qu'il se ficherait pas mal de mes mises en garde, mais peu importe !

Le petit chat s'engagea sur la grande route et se retrouva très vite prit au piège entre des voitures qui défilaient à vive allure sans le voir. Je sprintais et débouchais moi aussi sur la route avant de saisir par la peau du cou la petite bête et de le réprimander avec un regard sévère.

-Eh bien alors ! Et l'instinct de survie, c'est pour les chiens ? Je croyais que les animaux en avait un plus développé que nous autre humains, tu aurais dû…

-BON SANG MAIS BOUGE DE LA ! hurla soudain une voix au-dessus de ma tête

Je levai les yeux et tombais nez à nez avec Jack.

-Tiens salut l'ami, comment ça va ? Et de quoi est-ce que tu pa…

Je fus interrompue par une soudaine lumière vive qui vint m'aveugler, puis il y eut un bruit de klaxon qui me vrilla les tympans et j'eus ensuite l'impression de décoller. Je fermai les yeux un instant, et quand je les rouvris je me retrouvais à planer au-dessus de la grande route et un camion roulait juste sous mes pieds. Je jetai un coup d'œil au chaton, toujours dans mes bras, qui semblait complètement traumatisé, et lançais ensuite un regard au bâton qui me tenait par la capuche, puis, enfin, au jeune homme qui tenait le bâton qui me tenait par la capuche tandis que je tenais le petit chat. Quelle équipe ma parole !

-Euh… Jack, dis-moi si je me trompe, mais est-ce que je viens pas juste de frôler l'écrasage à coup de pneus ? demandai-je en haussant un sourcil

-Si ! répliqua-t-il sèchement en roulant des yeux, et Lyra, dis-moi si je me trompe, mais est-ce que tu n'aurais pas autre chose à me dire ?

-Hem… Merci ? tentai-je en haussant les épaules

-Et de rien, soupira-t-il en s'envolant vers le premier toît venu avant de me déposer dessus

Tout en tentant de conserver un semblant d'équilibre, je fis de mon mieux pour m'asseoir sur le faîtage, et y réussit tant bien que mal avec un soupir de triomphe. De son côté, Jack restait debout et marchait le long du faîtage, les mains adossées sur son bâton qu'il avait coincé derrière sa nuque.

-Bon, on peut savoir ce qui t'as pris ? J'étais tranquillement en train de voltiger, et je t'ai vu débouler sur la rue comme une grosse tarée avant de t'arrêter soudainement en plein milieu.

-Alors, figure-toi que ce petit fripon que voici n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se jeter au beau milieu des voitures avant de comprendre que c'était dangereux et…

-Et en voulant l'arrêter tu t'es dis « je vais faire la même connerie que lui » ? me lança Jack avec un regard appuyé

-Eh ben… Euuuh… fis-je en cherchant mes mots

Mais je me tus finalement, parce que je n'avais tout simplement rien à répliquer, pour la simple et bonne raison que pour une fois, Jack avait raison. Ça me coûtait de l'admettre, mais bon… A la place je jetai un regard à la stupide boule de poil qui tremblait comme une feuille et l'exhibais fièrement sous le nez de Jack.

-Mais regarde, j'ai sauvé une vie !

Il eut un petit sourire en coin absolument sexy avant de répliquer.

-Super. Moi pour le coup j'en ai sauvé deux. Laisse tomber, tu m'arrive pas à la cheville.

Je fis la moue avant de ramener le chaton contre moi et de le regarder se blottir sur mes genoux.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je vais le garder !

-Oh, sans blague ! répliqua Jack

J'ignorais ses sarcasmes et continuais en caressant le petit chat.

-Je vais l'appeler… Nutella ! Non… Plutôt… Monsieur moufle ! Ou … Cat-aclysm ! Oh, non, je sais, Fizziwig ! Ouais, ça c'est parfait ! Qu'est-ce que t'en pense mon p'tit gars ?

-C'est à moi que tu parle ou au chat ? soupira Jack d'un air accablé

-Ben au chat banane ! Quoique… T'es pas bien grand non plus…

-Hé ! Tu t'es regardé avant de parler ? répliqua-t-il en m'assommant avec son bâton

-Oui mais moi je suis une fille ! déclamai-je fièrement avant de lui tirer la langue

-La belle excuse ! marmonna-t-il en me poussant du pied avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés (un peu trop à mes côtés d'ailleurs… Il faudrait songer à se décaler un peu mon coco, sinon la Lyra elle va te faire une belle syncope). Bon, fais voir ce truc, exigea-t-il en tendant la main vers Fizziwig

-Nope. Tu vas lui faire peur, t'es tellement blafard qu'il va te prendre pour un fantôme, élucidai-je en serrant un peu plus le chaton contre moi

Le garçon me lança un regard désabusé.

-Laisse-moi le voir ! Si je n'étais pas intervenu, ton Fizziwig et toi, vous feriez un beau duo de carpettes ! rappela-t-il

Je roulai des yeux avant de finalement lui tendre mon nouvel ami à contrecœur (non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Je venais à peine de l'avoir, je voulais en profiter moi !). Il l'examina sous toutes les coutures, malgré les miaulements désapprobateurs du chaton avant d'admettre avec un sourire :

-Ok, je reconnais qu'il est mignon. Disons que ça excuse un peu ton coup de tête. Pas complètement, mais un peu quand même.

-Chic, alors je peux vraiment le garder ?! m'exclamai-je, ravie, avant de me rendre compte d'un truc pas croyable. Une minute… Pourquoi j'aurai besoin de ton accord pour le garder ? T'es ni mon père ni mon tuteur !... N'essaie pas de m'embrouiller, capice Frosty ?

-Je ne me permettrai pas voyons. Tu te débrouille très bien toute seule, rétorqua-t-il en me rendant Fizziwig

-Ah ouais ?! Eh ben... Euh…

Encore une fois, je ne répliquai rien de plus vu qu'encore une fois, Jack avait raison. Deux fois en si peu de temps, quand même, ça commençait à faire !

-Bref, changement de sujet, tu sais que c'est les vacances ce soir ?! déclarai-je joyeusement

-Oui, et tu sais pourquoi je le sais ? Parce que toi, Andy, Jamie, et tout le reste de la bande, vous me le répétez sans arrêt depuis une bonne semaine. C'est dur de passer à côté de l'info dans ces conditions…

-Pff, t'es juste jaloux parce que le père noël arrive bientôt et qu'il est plus connu, plus grand et plus attendu que toi. Et en plus il a de la barbe, ce qui est un bonus non négligeable !

-De la barbe ?! T'es sérieuse ?

-Si j'étais un mec, j'aurais de la barbe, annonçai-je en haussant la tête d'un air sûr de moi

-T'as de ces goûts ma pauvre… commenta-t-il en se relevant et en s'étirant. Bon, tu compte passer ta soirée sur ce toit ou tu veux que je te dépose chez toi ?

-Tu pourrais aussi me déposer simplement sur le trottoir et je pourrais rentrer chez moi à pied, comme une humaine normale. remarquai-je en tentant à mon tour de me relever, avec beaucoup moins de grâce et d'aisance que l'autre funambule cela dit

-Oh, je m'en voudrais de te laisser toute seule dans ce froid et ce noir, en proie au premier criminel-violeur venu voyons ! minauda-t-il tandis que je le fusillais du regard

-Tu sais quoi ?! Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais me passer de toi pour descendre aussi ! Considère-toi comme officiellement démis de tes fonctions de garde du corps intempestif et provisoire! (bien que je ne t'aie rien demandé au passage). En plus je suis sûre que tu fais ça pour que j'ai des dettes envers toi, pour ensuite m'obliger à te donner des biscuits jusqu'à la fin de mes jours !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre ! soupira le garçon en roulant des yeux avant de me regarder m'approcher prudemment de la cheminée avant de m'accrocher désespérément à elle tout en tenant ferment Fizziwig d'une main

Je pris une profonde inspiration et tentai un pas vers une tuile. Et ZOUIP ! Et PLAF ! Et ZOUUUUUU ! Et en gros c'est ainsi que je finis par glisser sur les tuiles avant de me retrouver dans le vide, seulement accrochée de ma main libre à la gouttière qui faisait des *criiic* et des *craaac* pas super méga rassurants.

Je vis Jack s'approcher tranquillement et s'accroupir devant moi.

-Alors ? Toujours pas décidée à accepter mon aide ?

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Si tu m'avais déposée sur le sol au lieu d'un stupide toit, je n'en serais pas là ! l'accusai-je

-Et si tu faisais plus attention à ce qui t'entourais tu en serais encore moins là. rétorqua-t-il avant de sauter du toit, d'accrocher son bâton à la gouttière, de me saisir par la taille pour mieux me porter comme une baguette, et de s'envoler l'air de rien, et tout ça en à peine deux secondes (tranquille Emile quoi !)

-Si je dérange faut le dire un hein ! Non parce que j'ai un peu l'impression de revêtir la peau d'un sac à patate à chaque fois que je me retrouve « dans tes bras ».

-Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer lors de la naissance d'Arthur, on n'est pas mariés. Donc libre à moi de te porter comme un sac à patate si je veux !

-Patate toi-même d'abord !

-Mais je t'ai pas traité de patate! La vache, t'es vraiment à la ramasse ce soir… Heureusement que c'est les vacances, tu aurais donné du fil à retordre à tes pauvres professeurs sinon…

-Gnagnagna ! Tu sais quoi espèce de dinde congelée ?! Je te prout !

-Eh ben avec ça ! Je risque de ne jamais m'en remettre ! répliqua « la dinde congelée » en me lançant un sourire narquois

-Regarde la route au lieu de me narguer, s'pèce de gros naze.

-Excuse-moi Lyra, mais est-ce que tu viens bien de dire « regarde la route » ? Pitié, dis-moi que tu l'as fais exprès.

-VA TE FAIRE VOIR SUR LE PLANÈTE MARS ESPÈCE DE ZOUAVE !

-J'en déduis que tu ne l'a pas fait exprès. Ma pauvre petite, ça devient urgent là, faut consulter au plus vite.

-Et comment tu crois que mon psychiatre réagira quand je lui dirais que je vois un mec au teint cadavérique qui se balade sans pompes aux pieds en plein hiver et qui vole en faisant tomber la neige ? Je me ferai interner direct ! ET CE SERA DE TA FAUTE !

-Mais non, tu dramatise enfin ! Au pire il te dira que tu t'invente probablement un petit copain imaginaire et que c'est normal à ton âge ou un truc dans le genre.

-Un petit quoi ?! m'étranglai-je

Si je n'avais pas les mains prises, j'aurais probablement secoué le garçon par les épaules, comme un poirier, en lui hurlant un « qèsstadila ?! » ahuri. Jack Frost en petit copain ?! Mais comment l'idée pouvait-elle seulement lui effleurer l'esprit ? Sérieusement quoi !... Non, y avait pire en fait… Comment l'idée pouvait-elle ne PAS me DÉRANGER ?! Arghl ! Ma vie était un vrai cauchemar en fait…

-C'est quand qu'on arrive ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet

-Sais pas moi, dans une ou deux minutes maxi je dirai.

-Magne-toi, j'ai froid, et faim, et soif, et je ne parle même pas de ce pauvre Fizziwig qui m'a tout l'air d'avoir le vertige.

-Vas-y, plains-toi, je t'ai sauvé la vie deux fois de suite je te signale !

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Tu va me ressortir cette excuse à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentera ! triomphai-je

-Arrête de t'agiter sinon je te lâche. répliqua-t-il en soupirant d'un air las

On finit par enfin apercevoir ma maison. Jack me déposa sur le trottoir vide de gens (heureusement pour eux, ils auraient hallucinés).

-Ouf, enfin de retour chez soi ! Home sweet home ! m'exclamai-je joyeusement en posant le pied à terre

-T'en fais trop, comme toujours ! soupira le garçon en m'assommant de nouveau avec son bâton

-Mais enfin, Jack, arrête de m'embêter avec ta vieille branche ! C'est agaçant.

-Tu sais ce qui est vraiment agaçant ? C'est que tu aie failli mourir écraser sous un camion et que tu ne semble même pas en faire cas, lâcha-t-il excédé

Je fronçais les sourcils d'un air perplexe.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait me chagriner vu que ce n'est pas arrivé. Pas la peine de me faire un film ou de m'effrayer pour rien. Je préfère penser à de jolies choses (du style mon repas de ce soir!). Je ne donnerai le sourire à personne si je rentre avec une tête de macchabée et que je raconte à tout le monde que j'ai failli y passer.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant et finit par conclure :

-J'imagine que c'est une façon de voir les choses… Enfin tu seras gentille de faire plus attention quand tu traverse une rue à l'avenir, je ne serai pas toujours derrière toi pour te tirer d'affaire, et si tu veux continuer à faire sourire ta famille ce serait pas mal que tu reste en vie.

-C'est noté chef. Bien regarder à gauche et à droite avant de foncer comme un char d'assaut sur le champ de bataille. Et ça vaut pour toi aussi Fizzie !

-Déjà un surnom ? soupira Jack en lançant un regard désolé à Fizziwig

Pour toute réponse je lui tirai la langue. Il est bien gentil le Jackie, mais les remarques désobligeantes je m'en passerai volontier !

-Bon, je te laisse, j'ai promis à Jamie d'aller le voir pour jouer avec lui ce soir. Salut. déclara le garçon avant de décoller à nouveau

Je le regardai partir un instant en me mordant la lèvre avant de me mettre à beugler comme si j'étais seule au monde :

-HÉ JACK ! MERCI HEIN !

-CA TE VAUDRA UNE ASSIETTE COMPLÈTE DE BISCUITS ! l'entendis-je répliquer dans la nuit noire

Je lançais un regard à Fizziwig qui me regardait avec de grands yeux.

-Je le savais. Il compte en profiter. Franchement celui-là, quel naze… soupirai-je en rentrant finalement chez moi


	10. Chapter 10

Coucouuuuu les amiiiiiiiis ! *agite bêtement la main façon reine d'Angleterre*

Oh mais, dites-moi si je me trompe, j'aurais pas comme un tout petit, très léger, microscopique, à peine remarqué _RETARD_?!

... Bon, oui, d'accord, j'arrête de faire la faux-cul, je suis super en retard mais j'assume à fond! (nan mais en fait, vous savez, les fêtes de fin d'année, le travail, la famille, les poissons rouges, sans parler des pots de fleurs et de mon poster de scooby doo, enfin toutes ces raisons accumulées font que... Ben le retard quoi.)

Mais on ne va pas s'éterniser là dessus alors que j'ai un nouveau super *kof kof kooooooof* chapitre à vous envoyer en pleine tronche, alors je vais faire court. Enfin je vais essayer. Parce que, je sais pas si vous aviez remarqué, mais moi, les pavés d'intro inutile, j'a-dore! C'est mon violon d'Ingres à muah, huhuhuhaha!

Donc, pour commencer dans la joie et la bonne humeur et apaiser les tensions et votre irritation face à tout ce retard (pas la peine de me jeter des tomates. De toutes façon vous pouvez pas en avoir vu que c'est genre pas la saison du tout! HA! In your face!), je tiens à vous souhaiter à tous une très bonne année 2016! Qui, soit dit en passant, est une année bissextile! Vous savez ce que ça veut dire? CA VEUT DIRE QU'IL FAUDRA ATTENDRE UN JOUR DE PLUS QUE D'HABITUDE POUR FÊTER NOEL CRENOM DE NOM!

...Et sinon, en parlant de noël, vous avez été gâté vous? PARCE QUE MOI J'AI EU UNE PELUCHE DE BAYMAX! FNDBIVXFKJVNOSJNBF! (telle fut ma réaction à peine exagérée quand j'ai ouvert le paquet et laissé éclater ma joie, ce jour-là mon père aurait probablement préféré recevoir des boule quies plutôt qu'une bouquin sur les tontons flingueurs. C'est sûrement pour éviter ce genre de désagrément que nos grand parents choisissent toujours des cadeaux pourris... Merci mamie pour le super calendrier que tu as eu gratuitement dans ta pharmacie, ça me va droit au cœur! XD).

Et voilà, je m'étale encore... Bon en même temps j'ai teeeeeeellement de trucs à dire depuis le temps que je pourrais faire un chapitre complet dessus! Tiens, et si on faisait ça? Je vous raconte mes déboires inintéressants à la place de vous donner la suite, ça vous va? (... Non mais c'était une blague hein, ne partez pas! Ne fuyez pas! LÂCHES!)

Allez, je ne vous pas ch*** plus longtemps, je vous envoie la sauce! MAIS AVANT UNE PETITE DISCLAIMER! (snif, ça m'avait trop manqué ça!)

Je soussigné moi-même, ne pas détenir les droits d'auteurs pour absolument tout ce qui concerne les cinq légende. *va se consoler en faisant un gros câlin à son Baymax*

Une dernière chose avant de vous lâcher en pleine bêtise, je vous remercie TOUS, les followers, les favorers, et les reviewers, et les viewers silencieux, TOUS! Parce que sans vous... Sans vous... Ben sans vous... J'aurais personne à qui déballer ma ô combien captivante vie avant chaque chapitre!

Donc... UN grand merci à tous, continuez comme ça, z'êtes des bombes!

Et un spécial thanks à ThePrivateJoker pour son travail de beta readeuse improvisée en une soirée afin de pouvoir vous poster ce chapitre plus vite XD (enfin vu tout le temps perdu, vous deviez plus être à un jour près non? ...Ok, je la ramènerai plus avant le prochain chapitre, promis... Pardon... C'était de très mauvais goût, je l'admets)

Enjoy! :D Je vous nem! (et promis, je reprends du service, donc le rythme des deux semaines est réinstallé!^^)

* * *

Ah, Noël ! Saison de la joie, de la bonne humeur, des cadeaux, des pulls ringards en laine qui grattent mais qu'on met quand même pour faire plaisir à mémé, des biscuits tout chauds qu'on déguste au coin du feu, de la neige, des dindes aux marrons, des…

-Lia ! Lia ! On zoue !

Je baissai les yeux vers Zack, qui tirait sur mon jean à patte d'eph depuis déjà trois bonnes minutes.

-Zackie, je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'interrompre pendant que je faisais ma liste mentale de tous les trucs trop super méga cool qui se passaient à noël. Je « zouerai » avec toi après, d'accord ?

Le garçonnet se contenta de me fixer un instant avec ses grands yeux verts d'un air incompréhensif, puis il me fit un grand sourire :

\- Aba daba daba daba daba daba dab!

Je craquais… C'est-à-dire que je saisis Fizzie qui dormait paisiblement sur mon oreiller et enfouis ma tête dans son doux pelage avant de pousser un hurlement étouffé. Puis je laissais partir le pauvre chaton qui regrettait sûrement le jour où j'avais décrété que lui et moi serions copains comme cochons et qui fila hors de la pièce, la queue entre les jambes.

-Ok, t'as gagné bout d'chou, on joue !

Zack applaudit en riant et je descendis de mon lit pour m'asseoir à côté de lui, donc par terre, on était si bien près des microbes qui rampaient sur le sol, prêts à nous faire attraper la crève du siècle à la moindre occasion.

-Bon, à quoi tu veux jouer Zackie-chan ?

-Lia ! SSaussette !

-Ah, tu veux voir le numéro du jour de « Bana, la chaussette fétiche ? »

-Ouiiiiii !

-Très bien ! Je vais lui demander si elle est prête pour le grand show alors. Toi, tu ne bouge pas de là mon Zackie !

Le bambin hocha la tête sagement et je parti chercher « Bana », ma chaussette fétiche que j'étais censée avoir perdu mais qui était réapparue il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça. Un jour, Zack n'arrêtait pas de pleurer sans qu'on ne sache trop pourquoi, alors j'avais saisi la première chose venue (ma fameuse chaussette en l'occurrence) et je l'avais fait parler devant mon petit cousin qui s'était presque immédiatement calmé. Et c'est ainsi qu'était née une nouvelle star du monde des marionnettes ! Bana, la chaussette (sur le moment j'avais pas eu d'idée de nom, une fois n'est pas coutume, donc j'avais pris le surnom de Jo, BANANA, et j'avais enlevé le dernier « na »). Ca n'avait pas trop plu à ma cousine d'avoir été la muse d'une chaussette, mais je lui avais rétorqué que c'était parce qu'elle ne comprenait rien à l'art. Ce à quoi elle avait répondu que c'était moi qui ne connaissait rien à l'art. Du coup je lui avait répondu que… Bref, on s'en fout.

Je sortis Bana de sa maison en carton que je lui avais fabriquée, et l'enfilait sur ma main avant de m'accroupir devant Zackie et de lui demander de fermer les yeux. Je pinçais ensuite son petit nez avec « Bana » et prit une voix de canard.

-Coucou Zack ! Devine qui est là, nom d'un umpa lumpa !

-Banaaaaa ! hurla le gamin ravi, en ouvrant les yeux

-Dans le mille petite marmite ! Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire, nom d'un arrosoir ?

Et c'était parti pour une bonne demi-heure du grand show de Bana, la chaussette fétiche ! Peut-être qu'un jour je l'emmènerai se produire chez Jamie, qui sait ? Ca plairait certainement à Sophie !

Après avoir bien ri et bien joué, il fut temps pour Bana de tirer sa révérence. Tante Leslie venait chercher Zackie pour la sieste, et moi j'avais à faire pour préparer le repas de ce soir avec Bianca et oncle Carter. Parce que ce soir, c'était le réveillon de Noël ! Alors j'allais faire les choses bien ! Foi de Lyra !

L'après midi et la soirée défilèrent à une vitesse folle, et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais en train de me brosser les dents à minuit et demi avec Andy pour aller ensuite nous coucher.

-Pourquoi tu reste pas en bas avec les grands ? demanda alors Andy une fois qu'on eut fini notre corvée du soir. Moi à ta place je veillerais le plus possible ! Ca fait adulte de veiller tard !

-Oui, mais moi, je veux voir le Père Noël. Et c'est pas en restant debout jusqu'à pas d'heure que je pourrais élaborer mon plan stratégique pour enfin surprendre le type que j'admire le plus au monde après Frank Sinatra, Jack Sparrow, et Pinkie pie ! Et ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as rien prévu pour essayer de le voir toi aussi, à ton âge on rivalise toujours d'imagination pour voir le Père Noël.

La gamin fit la moue mais finit par admettre sa défaite.

-Ca va, tu marque un point… Mais à la différence de toi, je ne bosse pas en solo moi. On est toujours plus fort en équipe, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que je vais mettre des oreillers sous ma couette pour faire croire que je suis un garçon bien sage qui dort profondément, mais qu'en réalité je vais filer chez Jamie ! triompha mon petit cousin.

J'ouvris de grands yeux ébahis. J'étais soufflée. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?!

-Mais bien sûr ! Jamie ! Aucune chance de rater le père noël avec un allié pareil ! Bon sang mais c'est génial ! Et le pourcentage de chance de réussite est bien plus élevé que mon idée originale…

-Qui était ?

-Me cacher dans la cheminée en espérant que le père noël ne m'écrase pas en descendant…

-… Effectivement c'était…

-Très nul, oui, bon, passons. Je peux venir avec toi ? Dis ouiiiiii ! suppliai-je en joignant mes mains

-Ben…

-Oh allez quoi ! On n'a qu'à dire que c'est mon rôle de grande fille mature et responsable de veiller sur son petit cousin qui part tout seul dans la nuit noire et froide !

-Bon, pourquoi pas… Mais tu ne nous dérangeras pas avec Jamie, d'accord ?

-Vous ne me remarquerez même pas ! Je me fondrai dans le décor tel un caillou dans un tas de caillou !

-Ca promet… Soupira Andy, non sans rouler des yeux.

On mit donc notre plan à exécution et on fila discrètement par la porte de derrière. On arriva chez Jamie une dizaine de minutes plus tard. On avait rarement autant couru, ni aussi vite…On voyait bien que ce n'était pas une nuit comme les autres !

Andy lança un caillou contre la fenêtre de Jamie qui l'ouvrit quelques secondes après (qu'est-ce qu'il vise bien ce gosse !).

-Je t'attendais. Mes parents sont déjà couchés, je vais ouvrir en bas. Oh, salut Lyra, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois là aussi ! ajouta le garçon à mon intention avant de refermer sa fenêtre

-Tu vois, il est content de me voir ! dis-je fièrement à mon petit cousin qui se contenta de me tirer la langue.

On attendit encore quelques minutes avant que Jamie ne nous ouvre la porte et ne nous fasse signe d'entrer, un doigt sur les lèvres pour signifier le silence.

On s'exécuta et quelques instants plus tard je fermais doucement la porte de la chambre de Jamie tandis que les deux garçons s'installaient sur le lit et commençaient à parler à voix basse.

-Bon, il va de soi que si les parents vous voient, on est morts, archi-morts, alors faut être super discrets.

Et comme fait exprès, à peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que je me pris les pieds dans le tapis et m'étalai de mon long en lâchant un « oups » étouffé.

-Lyra ! hurla à voix basse mon cousin furieux tandis que Jamie me dévisageait d'un air affolé

-Euh… Héhé, désolée.

On écouta alors un moment le silence d'un air apeuré, mais personne ne semblait avoir été réveillé par le bazar. On poussa alors un soupir de soulagement tous en chœur et je partis m'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre en faisant bien attention cette fois, sous le regard inquisiteur d'Andy.

-C'est bon, je ne bouge plus, je suis sage, leur dis-je d'une toute petite voix une fois installée.

-Heureusement que tu étais supposée te tenir à carreaux, grinça Andy

-Ca peut arriver à tout le monde, tenta de me défendre Jamie

-Elle, c'est chronique, répliqua mon cousin

-Ouah, tu connais aussi ce mot ?! Genre ! m'exclamai-je, toujours à voix basse.

Les deux gamins me lancèrent un regard blasé et je me tus définitivement. Inutile d'empirer mon cas… Une petite heure s'écoula alors. Moi, je lisais un livre de Jamie sur les dinosaures avec l'aide précieuse d'une lampe de poche tandis que les enfants papotaient à voix basse de trucs de garçons de leur âge. Soudain, on cogna à la fenêtre. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et je me levai prestement pour me retourner vers ladite fenêtre, avec l'espoir fou de voir enfin ce bon vieux Père Noël et…

-Ah… C'est juste Jack… grommelai-je, déçue

-Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit venu non plus, annonça Jamie alors que j'ouvrais à cet abruti de Jack Frost.

-Salut vous trois ! annonça le jeune homme d'une voix qui me parut presque un cri après l'heure de silence qu'on venait de passer. Je le fusillai du regard et il sembla lire dans mes pensées, et pour preuve, il se mit à hurler comme un demeuré :

-OH TIENS, BONSOIR LYRA ! TOUJOURS PAS COUCHÉE ? LE RÉVEIL VA ETRE DUR DEMAIN MATIN !

-Jack ! le grondèrent à voix basse les deux garçons restés sur le lit

-Oui ? fit-il innocemment en relevant la tête vers eux

-Tu veux pas la fermer un peu ? grognai-je en le fusillant du regard

Il me fixa un instant sans rien dire avant de beugler à nouveau :

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU DIS ? PARLE PLUS FORT !

Pour toute réponse je lui assénai un coup de coude dans les côtes pendant qu'il ricanait comme un âne, suivi de près par les deux autres andouilles qui tentaient tant bien que mal de ne pas rire trop fort pour ne pas réveiller les parents de Jamie. Bref, j'étais super bien entourée.

-JE PEUX CRIER ET PAS TOUA-EUH ! s'égosilla le crétin congénital de trop dans cette pièce

-Non, sans blague ? rétorquai-je en serrant les dents avant de m'asseoir à côté des enfants en tournant ouvertement le dos à Jack, cette enflure de premier ordre.

-Bon, il arrive quand le père noël ? soupirai-je, toujours à voix basse

-J'en sais rien, répondit Jamie sur le même ton

-Peut-être qu'il prend un cognac pour se réchauffer dans une auberge en bord de mer ? suggéra Andy.

On le regarda tous d'un air interloqué.

-Ben quoi ? C'est possible, non ?

-C'est du Père Noël qu'on parle, pas d'un vieux loup de mer ! répliquai-je alors.

-Un point pour Lyra. En plus je voix très mal Nord se mettre à boire comme un trou la nuit où il est supposé conduire le plus de l'année, annonça Jack en s'asseyant justement à mes côtés.

-Tiens, vous avez entendu quelque chose vous, les gars ? Parce que moi rien du tout !

Le garçon me lança un regard amusé.

-Oh, je vois, tu fais semblant de ne plus me voir pour te venger de tout à l'heure ? Si tu crois m'atteindre avec ce stratagème ridicule !

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui lancer un regard assassin et me contentai de demander à Jamie s'il n'avait pas un truc chaud à me prêter, parce qu'il faisait étrangement froid dans cette pièce d'un coup. Sauf qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, Jack, ce lourdingue, le devança :

-Bon, allez, arrête Lyra, je t'ai démasqué je t'ai dit, pas la peine de continuer ton sketch.

-Andy, sois gentil, va fermer la fenêtre, il y a comme un courant d'air qui me dérange.

-Arrête ça, c'est immature !

-C'est toi qui est immature de rentrer dans son jeu… marmonna Andy alors que Jamie nous lançait un regard fatigué

-De quel jeu tu parle ? Je ne joue pas, puisqu'ici il n'y a personne à part vous et moi ! répliquai-je

-Lyraaaa ! geignit Jack en commençant à me pincer la joue

-Atchoum. Répondis-je simplement en résistant à l'envie de me tourner vers lui pour lui tirer la langue.

Je l'entendis pousser un profond soupir.

-Ok, ça va, je m'excuse pour t'avoir nargué en cette nuit de Noël alors que je sais très bien que c'est sacré pour toi, finit-il par dire d'un ton résigné

Ah ! Ca allait tout de suite mieux là déjà ! Je me tournai immédiatement vers lui et feignit la surprise :

-Jack ? Ca alors, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver, t'es là depuis longtemps ?

-Tu te fiche du monde ou quoi ?! s'étrangla-t-il avant de m'assommer gentiment avec son bâton

-Hé, si t'es pas gentil je le dirais au Père Noël et il te mettra… (Pause pour l'effet dramatique) sur la liste noire ! Tintintiiiiiiiin !

-Oh, je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Il a effacé mon ardoise le jour où je suis devenu gardien figure-toi ! fit-il d'un air faussement désolé.

-Il a peut-être effacé tes bêtises d'avant, mais pas celles d'après !

-Chut Lyra ! me réprimandèrent deux murmures.

Je me tus en me rendant compte que j'avais recommencé à parler normalement et fis un sourire d'excuse aux deux petits qui me regardaient avec des yeux réprobateurs.

-Désolée. Mais c'est lui aussi ! Il me déconcentre !

-Oooooh, je vois, ma grande beauté que tu as toi-même loué te fais perdre les pédales ! Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends complètement que AILLEUUUH ! exagéra-t-il quand je lui enfonçais à nouveau mon coude dans les côtes.

-Ca suffit vous deux, vous êtes intenables. Pire que des gosses. Bon, j'ai une idée, on va vous séparer. Jack, tu viens à côté de Jamie ! Comme ça, vous serez bien obligé de vous calmer. Trancha mon petit cousin.

-Hein ? Non ! s'exclama-t-on en chœur Jack et moi avant que Jamie ne colle sa main sur ma bouche en fronçant les sourcils parce que j'avais encore parlé trop fort.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? s'enquit Andy en haussant un sourcil.

-Je vais m'ennuyer moi si je peux pas me chamailler avec ce bon vieux Frosty !

-Et moi j'adore me chamailler avec cette bonne vieille Lyra !

-… Vous êtes terribles…

-On promet qu'on va être sage. Pas vrai Jack ? ajoutai-je en lui lançant un regard insistant.

-Croix de bois croix de fer si je mens je mange mon fer. C'est bien ça ?

-Yep. Je suis ravie de voir que mes leçons ont portées leurs fruits, déclarai-je, pas peu fière.

-De quoi vous parlez encore ? demanda Andy.

-My little pony, répondit-on en chœur comme si ça coulait de source.

Les deux gamins levèrent les yeux au ciel et je commençai à papoter plus calmement avec Jack à propos de Discord, un de nos personnages préférés.

J'en étais arrivée à un point crucial de ma théorie selon laquelle le mot « tablier » était super nul parce que ça faisait penser à « sablier », ce qui n'avait, convenons 'en, rien à voir avec le sens original, quand Jack releva soudain la tête.

-Je crois qu'il est là…

On se tut tous et on l'observa un instant sans rien dire. Puis, d'un même mouvement, tout le monde se leva et se précipita en bas. On débarqua dans le salon des Bennett, et là, qui c'est qui était en train de déposer des paquets sous le sapin ?

-Un yéti ?! m'étranglai-je de surprise

-Oh, salut, Phil, fit Jack d'une voix tranquille

-Avec une queue de cheval ? continuai-je de m'étrangler alors que Jack commencer à faire la conversation à… Euh… Phil.

-Comment va le patron ?

-Et il s'appelle Phil ? Comme papy Philip ?

-Ah, il vient demain non ? me lança Andy, qui ne semblait pas ému de la situation, comparé à moi qui était complètement slumpi-slumpa.

-Relax Lyra, c'est juste Phil. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, m'annonça Jack en tapotant le yéti qui émit un bruit bizarre en guise de réponse.

-C'est vrai ! Les yétis du père noël sont très gentils ! renchérit Jamie avant de faire un câlin à Phil. Et en plus ils sont tous doux !

-Oui bon, je veux bien vous croire, mais là n'est pas le problème ! De une, il ne me fait pas peur votre « Phil », puisqu'il s'appelle comme mon grand père et qu'en plus il a une queue de cheval, et de deux, et c'est de loin le point le plus important, il est où le Père Noël exactement ?

-Ben oui quoi ! Moi aussi je voulais voir le père noël ! Alors il est où ? ajouta Andy qui croisa les bras en boudant.

Jack et Jamie se tournèrent vers le yéti qui leur baragouina un truc dans sa langue de yéti. Puis, les deux compères se tournèrent de nouveaux vers nous.

-On sait pas. On n'a rien compris.

-J'y crois pas… soupira Andy tandis que je me plaquais une main sur le front.

-On a qu'à attendre encore un peu, il arrivera peut-être plus tard, tenta Jamie

-Mais je suis fatigué d'attendre moi… Et il faut qu'on soit rentré avant que tout le monde ne se réveille chez nous comme chez toi, sinon ça va être notre fête, remarqua Andy, toujours aussi rationnel.

Je fis la moue. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer maintenant, et j'étais bien trop excitée pour me sentir fatiguée, mais Andy avait sept ans, et malgré tout il n'avait pas tord…

-On attend encore une petite demi-heure, et s'il n'arrive pas on rentre, d'accord ? lui suggérai-je

-D'accord.

On s'assit donc tous les quatre autour du sapin. Euh, bah non, tous les cinq en fait… Je lançais un regard abasourdi à Phil.

-Il doit attendre le patron lui aussi. Expliqua Jack

-Mais il ne peut pas rentrer chez lui avec les boules magiques du père noël ? s'enquit Jamie

Le yéti fit un geste en expliquant des trucs, et on finit par comprendre qu'il n'avait plus de boules magiques.

-Mais c'est génial alors ! Comme ça le père noël sera obligé de venir le récupérer ! triomphai-je

-Pas forcément. Il peut aussi l'abandonner et le laisser rentrer à pied, fit un Jack narquois

-Eh bien dans ce cas je l'adopterai, le pauvre petit, on ne le laissera pas tout seul.

-Tu as déjà adopté un chat la semaine dernière, j'aimerais autant que ça ne devienne pas une habitude moi, ma maison n'est pas une ménagerie, compris ? Déjà que je fais l'effort de te tolérer sous mon toit, ne va pas abuser de mon hospitalité.

Je lançais un regard blasé à Andy.

-Ca va les chevilles ?

-Mieux que t'as tête, cinglée !

-Ouaip, il est vraiment fatigué pour être aussi désagréable… grommelai-je en lançant un regard à Jack.

-Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? demanda ce dernier

-Vous étiez pas mariés tous les deux ? Tu peux pas remettre ta moitié en place plutôt que de le laisser me ratatiner à l'état de protozoaire !?

-Comment ça on est mariés ?

Oh, Arthur, ça me revient maintenant ! fit-il en éclatant de rire tandis que je roulai des yeux avec Jamie.

Je lançais ensuite un regard à Phil.

-Toi seul me comprends, lui dis-je alors d'un air désespéré

Phil me regarda avec ses yeux tout ronds et je continuai de lui parler comme si de rien n'était.

-Tu devrais essayer de te faire des couettes. C'est fun les couettes. C'est très bien vu chez les petites filles. Et ça te donnerait un faux air de Hatsune miku. Bon, de très très loin, hein, mais quand même. Ceci dit je ne suis pas sûre que la mini jupe t'aille très bien… Non, en fait, laisse tomber le cosplay… Un petite tresse à la Elsa ça te tenterait pas sinon ? Ou des bouclettes, comme moi ? Ma cousine à un fer à friser si tu veux…

-Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment en train de… commença Jack, hébété

-Oui. Confirma simplement Andy avant de lever le nez vers la cheminée.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, et la seconde d'après un grand bonhomme surgissait dans la pièce en criant un « YOUPLA BOUM ! HAHAHA » ! Je restai un instant ébahie, tout comme mon cousin, nos yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes et nos bouches s'entrouvrirent dans un cri de stupeur muet.

-Père Noël ! s'écria Jamie en courant vers le grand bonhomme.

-Toujours pas au lit toi ? Comment as-tu fait pour rester éveillé tout ce temps… Ah, je comprends, toi avoir amené de la compagnie ! Jack Frost, ça fait un bail !

-Euh, seulement deux semaines en fait, répliqua le garçon en souriant

-Seulement ? Bah, tu sais ce que c'est quand on est occupé ! Et qui sont ces…

-Père noël, bonsoir, je m'appelle Andy et j'ai bientôt huit ans parce que je suis né en février, et j'ai attendu super longtemps pour vous voir enfin en vrai, j'étais à deux doigts de m'endormir à plusieurs reprises, parce que, vous comprenez, je suis une vraie marmotte, mon papa dit souvent que si je le pouvais, j'hibernerais et bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis ravi de vous rencontrer pour de vrai et que j'espère que j'aurais le train électrique que j'ai commandé cette année. Voilà. Débita d'une traite mon ô combien adorable petit cousin

-… Oh, je vois qu'on a affaire à un garçon bien sûr de lui. Enchanté de te rencontrer Andy. Et toi tu es ?

-Euuuuuh… Beuh… Ben…

Et voilà que je me retrouvais à bafouiller de bêtes trucs inintelligibles sans aucun sens devant le Père Noël… C'est toujours comme ça quand on admire trop quelqu'un, on arrive jamais à lui parler pour de vrai après, et on se tape généralement la honte du siècle parce que notre bouche émet des sons à peu près aussi intelligents qu'un lapin crétin…

-Elle est intimidée. Lui dit Jack en me poussant dans le dos avec son bâton. Allons, va dire bonjour au grand monsieur, toi qui m'en a fait si souvent les éloges.

-Hé, ne me pousse pas ! Et je ne m'appelle pas « intimidée » crétin de Frosty !

-Frosty ? fit le père noël en haussant un sourcil

-Oh, j'ai eu droit à pire. C'était quoi la dernière déjà… Ah oui ! « dinde congelée » ! C'est beau la poésie.

-Oh ça va hein !

-Et donc petite, quel est ton vrai nom ? me demanda le père noël avec un sourire amusé.

Je ravalai ma salive pour tenter de prendre du courage.

-Euh… Lyra ?

-Lyra ? Et tu continue de croire en nous à ton âge ?

-Voui ? fis-je d'une toute petite voix

-Oh, ma foi, c'est plutôt encourageant ! Et tu m'écris encore ?

-Si je vous …?! Ah, mais mon bon monsieur, pas plus tard que cette année je vous ai envoyé trois lettre ! Une pour vous dire que j'avais mangé mon premier pudding anglais, une autre pour vous annoncer que j'étais rentrée en Amérique, histoire d'être sûre que vous ne fassiez pas d'erreur et que vous ne me livrez pas mes cadeaux en Angleterre, et une dernière pour ma liste de noël de cette année ! D'ailleurs, j'ai dû faire une faute à la troisième ligne je crois…

-Comment tu peux t'en souvenir ? souleva Jack

-Je fais une copie de chacune de mes listes avant de les envoyer, pour checker les cadeaux le jour de noël, expliquai-je

Tout le monde me fixa un instant sans rien dire. Puis, le père noël explosa d'un grand rire avant de donner une grande tape dans le dos de Jack.

-Je l'aime bien celle-là ! dit-il avec son accent russe. Et elle peut te voir aussi en plus ? Ca doit être marrant quand vous êtes ensemble !

-Ah, ça, soupirèrent Jamie et Andy en même temps.

Je leur lançais un regard noir et Jack se contenta de rire jaune.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai tournée à finir. Au dodo vous tous, j'ai été ravi de vous voir ou revoir pour certain. Phil, Tu viens ? J'en ai marre de conduire, prend le relais ! Joyeux Noël à tous !

On regarda partir le père noël sortir une boule magique de sa poche.

-J'ai laissé traineau deux rues plus loin, mais j'ai pas le temps d'y aller à pied. Expliqua-t-il avant de sauter dans un portail magique, suivit de près par Phil (et je les aurais bien suivi aussi, mais Andy me retint par la manche et me lança un regard qui disait « fais-le et je raconte à maman et papa que tu m'as forcé à aller dehors cette nuit »)

Il y eut un long silence qui suivit le départ du Père Noël, puis je me tournai vers Jack et me mis à le secouer frénétiquement par les épaules en clamant ma joie :

-J'ai vu le Père Noël ! Je l'ai vu pour de vrai ! Ma vie a pris tout son sens !

-Ok, ça va, j'ai compris, t'es contente, mais lâche-moi s'il te plait, tu seras gentille.

-Et arrête de crier, tu vas alerter les parents de Jamie. Soupira Andy en se préparant déjà à repartir.

Je me calmai relativement mais sans pour autant descendre de mon petit nuage. J'avais vu le père noël quand même ! c'était pas rien, crévindiou !

On rentra donc chez nous après avoir dit au revoir et souhaité un joyeux Noël à Jamie. Jack nous accompagna et désigna ma fenêtre de chambre :

-Tu l'as laissée ouverte ?

-Je fais toujours ça les nuits de noël. A chaque fois je me dis que comme ça, si l'envie lui en prend, le père noël peut entrer me dire joyeux Noël en personne !

-Cinglée… grommela Andy qui se frottait les yeux embrumés de sommeil

-Je peux vous ramener directement par là si vous voulez. Ca vous évitera d'entrer chez vous, de monter les marches qui craquent et de vous étaler lamentablement de fatigue au beau milieu du couloir. Proposa Jack avec un regard prononcé vers Andy.

Mon petit cousin était si fatigué qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de répliquer et se contenta de tendre ses bras à Jack pour qu'il le porte jusqu'à ma chambre. Je souris d'un air attendri et Jack s'exécuta. Quelques secondes plus tard il redescendait vers moi.

-Allez à ton tour ma grande ! Viens voir papa !

-Papa ? T'es sûr de toi ? Moi, avec tes cheveux blanc, j'aurai plutôt opté pour papi.

-Tu veux que je te fasse mal ?

-C'est tout ce que l'esprit de Noël t'inspire ?

-Bon, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Tu viens ? s'impatienta le jeune homme

-Oui, oui, soupirai-je en trainant les pieds.

Il me saisit comme d'habitude, façon baguette, et s'envola jusqu'à ma chambre. Je rentrai par la fenêtre et levai la tête vers le garçon.

-Bon, moi, je vais pas m'éterniser hein. A plus vous deux. Et joyeux Noël comme dirait l'autre.

Je souris, et, prise d'un soudain élan probablement dû à la magie de Noël (sinon je ne m'expliquai pas ce qui s'était passé dans ma tête… Rien me direz-vous. Effectivement, vous répondrai-je) je jetai mes bras autour du cou de Jack et lui fis un groooooos câlin avec le sourire idiot qui va avec s'il vous plait. Le garçon resta un moment de marbre (ou devrai-je dire… FRIGORIFIE ! Haha ! Non parce que, Jack, il contrôle l'hiver… Le froid… Tout ça, tout ca… Enfin bref).

-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi crétin.

Le garçon laissa échapper un petit rire avant de me rendre mon étreinte (enfin. Ben oui quand même, je me sentais un peu seule là).

-Crétine toi-même.

On resta encore un moment comme ça, puis je finis par bailler bien malgré moi (et ça veut se faire passer pour une dure à cuire, hum ?) et Jack me suggéra donc, en homme avisé, d'aller me coucher. C'est alors que je remarquai que mon petit cousin m'avait piqué mon lit…

-Dégage, toi.

-Naaaaaan… J'suis fatigué… marmonna-t-il sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Je lançais un regard désespéré à Jack.

-Vos affaires. Pas les miennes. Allez, salut.

Je le regardai partir, puis je regardai mon cousin, et je finis par soupirer et pousser un peu le garçon afin de m'installer moi aussi au lit. Une petite minute à peine s'écoula avant qu'une nouvelle crise de joie non dissimulée me reprenne :

-J'ai vu le père noël !

-Tais-toi et dors… Sinon, demain j'ouvre tes cadeaux à ta place.

Cette remarque eut le mérite de me dégriser d'un coup et je finis par vraiment m'endormir.


	11. Chapter 11

Kikou les copinous, c'est bien moi que v'là, avec un petit panier rempli d'une galette et d'un petit pot de beurre pour VOUS mes chers lecteurs! (ben oui on est encore en janvier donc... GALETTE! Et plus précisément... CALORIE! Et encore plus précisément... BOURRELETS! Et... Bref, on va s'arrêter là!^^)

Donc, pour commencer, remarquez que je ne suis pas en retard (ou si peu... On est plus à un jour près non?) pour ce chapitre! Ce qui veut dire... Que j'ai réellement pu reprendre mes fics! (d'ailleurs, une petite annonce pour ceux qui suivent "I will survive", je ne peux toujours pas poster la suite, hélas, tout simplement parce que je n'ai toujours pas récupéré mon bouquin, et que j'arrive pas à continuer ma fic sans lui... C'est nul, je sais. Mais faut se faire une raison. Je suis dépendante à mon livrounet... Voilà donc, faut prendre son mal en patience, mais sachez quand même que je m'en veux et que je m'excuse très très très platement auprès de vous autres, lecteurs de mon cœur!)

Et ensuite, pour continuer... Ben croyez-le ou non, mais pas plus tard qu'hier j'ai été faire les courses! Et qu'est-ce que j'ai trouvé en soldes? DES EMPORTE PIÈCE"LA REINE DES NEIGES"! Comment vous dire... Quand je les ai vu, mon cœur a raté un battement, ma respiration s'est coupée un instant, et en une fraction de seconde plus tard, je tenais ces moules dans mes mains, pour ne plus lâcher, évidemment. J'ai d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à les laisser à la caissière le temps qu'elle me les scanne! C'est horrible de nous arracher des mains ce qu'on vient de s'approprier, comme ça, sans aucune pitié! Les gens, ils trouvent l'objet de leur rêve, et à peine ils peuvent en profiter qu'on les leur reprends pour EN PLUS leur annoncer que non, ce n'est pas gratuit! (... Comment ça j'exagère? XD) Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'entre ça et ma peluche Baymax, ma vie a basculé du côté "Bisounours" de la force!

Et à part ça... Ben... J'ai écrit un nouveau chapitre sinon (je sais pas trop si ça vous intéresse... mais bon, y'en a peu-être qui sont là pour ça après tout, sait-on jamais)

Donc, la disclaimer: ... Y'a rien qui m'appartient sauf mes OC. (ouais, je sais, c'est pas génial... Mais c'est mieux que rien! ... m'enfin quand même c'est pas génial...)

Ah, et avant de vous lancer dans un nouvel élan de mon inspiration sans limites, veuillez s'il vous plait agréer l'expression de mes sentiments distingués parce que MERDE LES GARS MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS ET TOUT JE SUIS GENRE TROP CONTENTE C'EST TROP BIEN QUOOIIIIII! *fond en larme de joie et s'en va finalement en vous souhaitant "bonne lecture" sur sa barque de poche après avoir inondé la terre entière*

* * *

-… Du coup j'ai dû faire genre « trop lol » alors qu'en fait j'avais juste envie qu'il se la ferme quoi ! Mais comme y'avait mes parents et les siens, je pouvais pas faire genre autrement, du coup j'avais genre pas le choix ! Et alors je t'explique pas comment que c'était trop hard de rester calme quoi ! Surtout qu'à un moment il a raconté qu'on vivait la plus belle histoire d'amour de tous les temps quoi ! Comment que je me suis sentie trop mal genre, trop la honte ! Ce mec, j'te jure, il n'a aucune dignité !

-Ohlala, ma pauvre ! Mais pourquoi tu casse pas avec lui ?

-Je t'ai déjà dis ! Son père c'est le patron du mien ! Si je le laisse tomber, il va genre me faire un cirque pas possible et ça va retomber sur ma famille ! Non mais sérieux, il est trop grave ce type quoi ! La semaine dernière, je t'ai pas encore racontée je crois, mais on était parti au cinéma, et lui il a genre engueulé un autre mec juste parce qu'il s'était assis à côté de moi quoi ! Trop le ouf tu vois genre ?

-Sans blaaaague ! Et toi t'as réagis comment ?

La jeune blondinette que je venais d'interrompre et sa copine me regardèrent d'un air ahuri avant de ne tourner les talons et de partir d'un pas pressé en me lançant des regards par dessus leurs épaules et en échangeant des messes basses. J'explosai de rire, satisfaite de mon petit effet. Enfin la paix ! Salut les pintades ! Adieu « les feux de l'amour » et à moi le banc ! Donc je m'assis. Puis j'attendis. Encore vingt minutes. Puis trente. Puis trente-deux. Et on allait bientôt passer à trente trois quand ça fit enfin tilt dans ma tête : grève de bus.

-Et crotte de bique… grommelai-je en me relevant péniblement du banc sur lequel j'étais collée en train de lire tranquillement l'hilarante histoire d'Oliver Twist

J'arrivais à la maison tant bien que mal, et fut accueillie presque immédiatement par le miaulement ô combien amical de Fizzie qui m'attendait sur le seuil de la porte.

-Ben alors Fizziwig, personne ne t'as ouvert et tu crève la dalle ? Te plains pas hein, moi ça fait trois plombes que j'attends pour rien à me les geler sur un banc public figure-toi… Bon, c'est peut-être un poil de ma faute, certes, mais quand même !

J'ouvris finalement la porte et Fizzie fila directement vers la cuisine (l'appel de la gamelle étant plus fort que tout) et moi-même j'aurais bien été m'enfiler un ou deux voir trois petits biscuits, puisque j'avais faim, mais c'était sans compter sur la bouille de Jamie qui surgit mon nez, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour Lyra !

-Tiens, t'es là toi ? Pourquoi t'es là ? soupirai-je simplement en lâchant mon sac qui s'écrasa sur le sol comme s'il pesait trois tonne (lui aussi n'en pouvait plus le pauvre. C'est fatiguant la vie d'un sac de cours aussi, on se plaint, on se plaint, mais on ne pense pas à eux qui n'ont même pas la chance d'avoir une bouche pour exprimer leurs mécontentement ! Je n'ose imaginer les courbatures, les ampoules, et tout ce qu'ils doivent attraper comme saloperies avec leur boulot ingrat ! Et comment est-ce qu'on les récompense ? En les jetant par terre à peine rentré chez soi et en renversant du soda ou des paquets de bonbon et de biscuits à l'intérieur ! Je devrais prendre plus soin du mien et le dorloter un peu plus maintenant que j'avais pris conscience de sa condition…)

-Et c'est comme ça qu'Andy m'a invité à venir chez vous. Conclu Jamie

Je le regardai d'un air surprit, non pas par son histoire (que je n'avais de toute façon pas écoutée) mais parce que j'avais tout simplement oublié sa présence et que du coup c'était comme si je le redécouvrais chez moi !

-Oh, bonsoir Jamie ! … Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Non, attends… Je t'ai pas déjà vu aujourd'hui ?

-… Ben… Euh… fit le garçon, un peu perdu. ANDY ! finit-il par appeler en désespoir de cause, tandis que je ramassais mon pauvre petit sac qui venait à l'instant de passer du titre de « l'objet commun sans grand intérêt » à celui de « nouvel objet fétiche avec ma chaussette Bana » (quelle promotion !). Et c'était sans compter mes autres objets fétiches que je considérais presque plus comme des frères ou des amis que comme de simples instruments du quotidien, tel que mon mug préféré, ou ma brosse à dent du dimanche (celle qui était rose avec des paillettes. Oui, oui, c'est très sérieux), et bien sûr le traditionnel pyjama chouchoupinou que je ne mettais que pour les grandes occasions ! Je repris mon sac et le tins à bout de bras en lui souriant bêtement.

-Désolée de t'avoir sous-estimé pendant tout ce temps euh… Je ne peux quand même pas t'appeler « sac », ça ne tient pas la route (c'est bon pour Dora ça…)… Bon, allez, va pour « Sakura » ! Oui, je sais ce que tu vas dire, c'est un prénom super cliché dans les mangas et c'est pour les filles en général, mais en même temps c'est le prénom parfait ! Ca commence comme « sac », alors tu vois, c'est comme si ce prénom n'existait que pour toi ! Oh bon sang je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre toi et moi ! Copaiiiiin ! terminai-je en lui faisant un grand câlin avant de tourillonner avec lui et de finalement me prendre le mur

-Bon retour parmi nous, soupira une voix dans mon dos

Je me retournais vers Andy, Oncle Carter et Jamie qui me fixaient tous trois d'un air on ne peut plus las.

-Je n'ai pas à me justifier pour… Ce que vous avez vu…

-C'est mieux comme ça. M'assura mon oncle

-Personnellement je ne tenais pas à entendre tes explications bizarres… Tes raisonnements sont carrément hors de ma portée… ajouta mon petit cousin en soupirant

-C'est bien pour ça qu'on appelle les gens comme moi « des génies ». répliquai-je en souriant fièrement

-Bon, peu importe… Vous venez les garçons ? J'ai finis d'installer mon vieux train électrique, il marche ! annonça oncle Carter qui repartait vers la salle à manger

Les deux enfants hurlèrent de joie en suivant mon oncle, et je m'apprêter à faire de même en beuglant également mais l'autorité compétente de la maison m'arrêta d'un geste :

-Dites donc jeune fille, vous avez des devoirs à faire il me semble !

-Alors tonton, désolée, mais je proteste ! J'ai eu une rude journée, je veux jouer et me détendre moi aussi !

-Va ruminer ailleurs ! me lança sèchement Andy que je foudroyais du regard

-Ne parle pas comme ça à ta cousine Andy. Quand à la cousine en question, elle pourra faire ce qu'elle voudra quand elle aura fini ses devoirs.

Je fis la moue et montai dans ma chambre en marmonnant que, quand même, la vie était trop pas juste. Une fois dans ma chambre, au lieu de jeter mon sac dans un coin, comme d'hab, je le posais délicatement sur mon lit et le vidais consciencieusement de tout ce qui le remplissait. Puis, j'ouvris ma fenêtre, le secouais pour enlever toutes les saletés qui traînaient encore, et finis par le repasser comme je pu avant de le rallonger sur mon lit.

-Et voilà Sakura ! Un peu de repos bien mérité pour toi ! Profite-en bien, demain j'aurai encore besoin de tes précieux services, alors ne me laisse pas tomber ! Si t'es sage, ce weekend, je te ferais prendre un bon bain ! Bon, allez, au boulot moi-même… me résignai-je finalement en saisissant mon agenda

Une heure plus tard j'avais finalement tout bâclé ! Euh tout bouclé ! Enfin bref, l'idée était là ! Je soupirai d'aise en m'étirant avant de filer hors de ma chambre à la recherche de mon cousin et de son super copain Jamie.

-Ah, vous êtes là ! m'écriai-je gaiement une fois que je les eu trouvé dans la chambre d'Andy. Alors ? Je peux jouer avec vous au petit train ?

-On est passé à autre chose depuis, m'annonça mon cousin.

-Oh ? Et vous jouez à quoi du coup ?

-A Peter Pan ! s'écria gaiement Jamie. On est enfants perdus qui attaque un navire de pirate ! Tu veux jouer aussi ? Tu pourrais faire Wen…

-LE CAPITAINE CROCHET ! OUAIIIIIIIIIS ! l'interrompis-je en repartant chercher un long manteau rouge dans l'armoire de ma cousine (qui me lança un regard noir quand je débarquai dans sa chambre alors qu'elle était pendue au téléphone, mais qui me laissa l'emmener parce que sinon elle savait très bien qu'elle ne se débarrasserait pas de moi) et d'agripper un cintre en guise de crochet. Je retournais dans la chambre d'Andy en riant d'un rire de méchant !

-HAHAHAHAHAAAAA ! Alors moussaillon ? On veut se mesurer au grand et terriblifique Crochet ? Qu'à cela ne tienne ! EN GARDE MARIN D'EAU DOUCE !

-Calme-toi Lyra, on na même pas encore définit les limites. M'expliqua Jamie en me montrant Andy du doigt

Je fis la moue en regardant le garçon partager sa chambre en deux.

-Mais je suis pressée de jouer au pirate moiiiii ! J'adore les pirates ! Et Crochet est si stylé !

-J'ai fini ! m'annonça mon petit cousin. Du côté de la fenêtre, c'est le territoire des enfants perdus, et des qu'on dépasse le lit, c'est le bateau des pirates.

-Et pourquoi votre côté est plus grand que le mien ? demandai-je en haussant un sourcil

-Parce que… Euuuuh… On est deux ? argumenta Jamie

-Et que toi tu as un chapeau alors que nous non ! termina Andy

A ces mots il sorti un chapeau de pirate, probable souvenir d'un vieux Carnaval, et me le lança. Cette action fut décisive. Je revêtis mon couvre-chef et pris une grande bouffée d'air en bombant fièrement le torse, mains sur les hanches.

-Le vent souffle pour nous camarades ! HISSONS NOS COULEURS !

-On joue à Peter an, pas Pirate des Caraïbes. Tu t'y crois un peu trop en plus… soupira Andy alors que Jamie, lui, en parfait enfant, rentrait déjà dans mon jeu

-A l'attaque Capitaine Crochet ! Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire flibustier qui a volé le trésor de Peter ! Tu vas payer pour ça !

-AHAAAAA ! On ose défier le grand Crochet ? Je vais te montrer pourquoi j'ai mérité mon titre, petit insolent ! répliquai-je en tirant mon épée (c'est-à-dire que j'avais saisi un magazine que j'avais roulé… on fait avec les moyens du bords vu qu'Andy et Jamie avaient déjà prit les deux seules épées en mousse de mon cousin)

 _S'engagea alors un combat sans merci ! Crochet menait la danse, et les enfants perdus se retrouvaient acculés… L'incroyable et fabuleux Capitaine commençait à ficeler le premier venu pour le faire sauter de la planche, en bas les requins grinçaient de dents car ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis bien trop longtemps, la faim les rendaient ultra agressifs, ils en étaient presque réduits à se dévorer eux même (l'un d'eux avait d'ailleurs déjà entamé sa propre nageoire, la droite, d'où son côté un peu gauche) malgré les cris et les supplication du gamin, l'impitoyable Crochet s'apprêtait à le faire tomber à l'eau, quand soudain…_

-Oh, regardez, c'est Jack ! s'écria Jamie en sautillant sur place

-Jamie ! Arrête d'acclamer le sieur Jacky à chaque fois comme si c'était le père noël ! Et en plus t'as pourri mon groove… grommelai-je en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

-Arrête de chouiner. Me lança Andy avant d'aller ouvrir à Jack

-Evidemment, ça l'arrange bien lui, j'étais sur le point de le jeter aux requins… ruminai-je dans ma barbe alors que Jamie me lançait un regard amusé

-Salut la compagnie ! C'est quoi ce foutoir ? demanda l'intrus en entrant « cool pépère » dans la chambre, COMME S'IL NE VENAIT PAS DE RUINER MON HEURE DE GLOIRE

-Tu tombe à pic Jack ! Il nous manquait justement un Peter Pan ! Ça te dirait de jouer ce rôle ? lui proposa Andy

Mes yeux prirent la forme quelque peu disgracieuse d'une soucoupe volante.

-Carrément ! En plus, je sais voler !

Et pour démontrer son incroyable talent, le petit fanfaron fit un tour de la pièce sous les éclats de voix enchanté des deux gamins. Pendant ce temps ma mâchoire tombait lamentablement trois ou quatre mètres plus bas…

-Attendez un peu les gars ! Si je comprends bien, je vais me retrouver toute seule contre vous trois ? En plus Jack est mille fois plus fort que nous tous réunis ! Vous ne trouvez pas ça un poil déséquilibré là ? Le mieux ce serait que vous deux vous vous engagiez dans la piraterie et qu'on se batte à trois contre mister glagla !

Les deux enfants gémirent en même temps.

-Mais nous on est des enfants perdus et on veut être dans l'équipe de Jaaaack !

Je les fusillai du regard en croisant de nouveau les bras et en tapant un peu du pied. Et ça se disait du côté de la justice ? Allons bon…

-Allons capitaine Crochette, tu ne vas pas nous faire tout un drame pour si peu ! me lança Jack d'un ton tranquille

-Si peu ? Et d'où tu sors le « Crochette » ? C'est Crochet espèce d'ignare ! explosai-je

-Mais t'es la première à me donner plein de surnom pourrave ! En plus t'es une fille ! objecta Jack

-Je joue pas « une fille » là, je joue « le capitaine Crochet ». Alors arrête de chipoter !

-C'est toi qui chipote ! Crochette c'est plus marrant !

-Mais je suis pas sensée être marrante ! Je suis un pirate, pas un clown !

-Change de costume alors.

-LE CAPITAINE CROCHET A TOUJOURS EU UN LONG MANTEAU ROUGE !

-LYRA TU TE CALME OUI ?! JE SUIS AU TÉLÉPHONE BON SANG !

La voix de Bianca me rappela à l'ordre et je me tus instantanément.

-Bien, problème résolu. On n'entendra plus ta voix de crécelle ! fit Jack d'un air ravi

-J'ai pas une voix de crécelle, si c'est pour dire des bêtises pareilles tu peux retourner dans ton igloo, on se passera de ta noble présence ! répliquai-je, excédée

-Je vis pas dans un igloo.

-Ah, c'est vrai, t'as pas de maison du tout. C'est toi qui devrais jouer l'enfant perdu en fait.

Pour toute réponse le garçon m'assomma avec son bâton, histoire de varier…

-Et arrête avec ta violence gratuite ! m'énervai-je

-Alors arrête de me chercher !

-Seulement si TU arrête de me chercher.

-Mais c'est toi qui commence !

-Non, c'est toi !

-C'est toi !

-C'est toi !

-Toiiiii !

-Toiiiiiiiiiiieuh ! Tais-toi maintenant, tu n'as pas d'arguments, c'est moi qui ait raison et c'est toi qu'à tord. Fin de la discussion. Tranchai-je en lui faisant signe de fermer sa boite à camembert

-Ben vous voyez, vous faites de parfaits « Crochet » et « Peter Pan ». Pas besoin de faire semblant avec vous, ça sort tellement naturellement, remarqua Andy en tapotant ensuite Jack avec son épée. Bon, on joue alors, dis ?

-Oui, Jack, on joue ! Allez ! supplia à son tour Jamie

-Ben, tout dépend de Crochette… lança le garçon en coulant un regard vers moi

Trois paires d'yeux de chiens battus me fixèrent alors. Je roulai les miens avant d'abdiquer.

-Ca va, tant pis, liguez-vous contre moi si ça vous fait marrer. Mais Jack ne peut utiliser que son don pour voler, sinon ce ne sera plus Peter Pan ! Et deuxième mais néanmoins importante condition : je. M'appelle. Crochet !

-Si tu y tiens ! Bon allez, on peut jouer ! Mais avant… Il manque ma fidèle Clochette !

-Tu veux que j'aille chercher Bana la chaussette fétiche ? proposai-je avant de fermer ma gueule devant le regard noir d'Andy et celui blasé de Jamie

-J'ai mieux. Dit simplement Jack

Il gela un carreau de fenêtre, dessina rapidement une silhouette de fée dedans et se concentra étrangement dessus. La silhouette devint alors réelle et bientôt une petite fée bleue voletait dans la chambre sous nos yeux éblouis à tous.

-Ooooh… Trop cool ! Je peux en avoir une moi aussi ? Dis ? demandai-je en sautillant comme une gamine

-Mais t'es un pirate ! Objecta Andy. Donc t'en aura pas.

Je fis la moue. C'était vraiment pas juste. Tout pour les mecs et rien pour Crochette !

-Parfait. Puisque c'est comme ça, vous allez voir de quel bois je me chauffe… A L'ABORDAGE ! criai-je en abattant mon magazine sur la tête d'Andy.

 _La bataille reprit alors. Sauf que cette fois, malgré la toute la ténacité du légendaire capitaine Crochet, Peter renversa la situation à l'avantage de ses troupes. Le brave capitaine qui se débattit néanmoins comme un beau diable, jusqu'au bout bien sûr, finit par se retrouver encerclé par les trois sales gosses qui le regardait d'un air mauvais. Quelle tragédie pour un personnage si illustre de finir de la sorte !_

 _-Je vais invoquer le grand Tic-tac ! annonça alors Ja… Euh, Peter, d'une voix goguenarde_

 _Le capitaine dégluti difficilement. Tic-tac, ce dragon des mers, cet effroyable monstre, ne ferait qu'une bouchée de lui… Cet abruti de croco ne pouvait-il point être végétarien ? Mais il était hors de question que Crochet finisse ainsi sans une dernière prouesse…_

 _-Je ne me laisserai pas abattre ! HAAAYAAAA ! s'écria alors le grand homme_

 _Dans un ultime élan, Crochet abattit son maga… SON ÉPÉE TRANCHANTE A L'ACIER LUISANT sur la stupide luciole dénommé Clochette que les enfants et Peter chérissaient tant. Les trois vils assaillants, qui n'avait rien vu venir, regardèrent disparaître leur fidèle amie dans un « pouf » étincelant. Ils restèrent un instant bouche bée devant le massacre, alors que le capitaine jubilait. Avec la perte de leur lampe torche, ils ne pourraient plus lire dans le noir ! Ils venaient de perdre un précieux allié ! Ils étaient faits comme des rats de cale ! Le glorieux capitaine levait déjà son arme, prêt à l'abattre de nouveau, sur son pire ennemi cette fois, ce satané Peter Pan qui se prenait pour le king du world alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit effronté (non mais tout de même, soyons sérieux cinq minutes, qui irait voter pour un morveux dans son genre !) quand soudain… Malédiction ! Le petit cloporte qui servait de lèche-botte au petit et minable Pan remarqua Crochet et hurla :_

 _-Attention Peter !_

 _Le garçon leva les yeux vers Crochet. Enfer et damnation, pensa ce dernier, je connais ce regard ! Ce môme à une idée en tête. Et ça tourne très rarement à mon avantage, se rappela Crochet en commençant à paniquer intérieurement._

 _-Je m'occupe de le déstabiliser ! lança le chef à sa troupe de gniards_

-Peu importe ce que tu manigance, je en te laisserai pas me… commençai-je à déclamer, sur le point de planter mon magazine dans le cœur de Peter pour gagner la partie

Mais c'était sans compter la sournoiserie de cet abruti de Frosty qui me coupa en plein milieu de ma phrase avec un… BAISER ?! Je mis environ deux ou trois secondes avant de parfaitement examiner la situation et d'en arriver à cette conclusion… Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait chez ce timbré à la fin ? Et pourquoi je rougissais ! Enfin bref, de toute façon j'eu à peine le temps d'en profit… Euh, je veux dire, de comprendre ce qui se passait, car le roi des nazes se reculait déjà et lançait à la cantonade :

-Il est complètement sonné les gars ! C'est l'heure de cueillir Crochet !

-Hein ? Quoi ? m'étranglai-je en comprenant enfin l'odieux stratagème

Mais je n'eu pas le temps d'en faire bien plus… Les deux petits sacripants qui servaient fidèlement Peter/Jack/Crétinus me sautait dessus et criant un « banzaiiii » tonitruant et je me retrouvai à terre, écrasée sous le poids de ces deux microbes qui ne perdait rien pour attendre…

-C'est fini Crochet ! T'as perdu ! Reconnais-le et je saurai me montrer clément ! m'annonça victorieusement Pack (la fusion entre « Jack » et « Peter ») en me toisant de très très haut (du moins c'était comme ça que je le voyais depuis du tapis…).

-Je ne m'avouerai jamais vaincu ! répliquai-je d'un air hautain

-Tu veux un autre bisou ?

-OK CA VA JE RENDS LES ARMES T'AS GAGNE ! abdiquai-je finalement

-Bien parlé ! C'est bon les gars, vous pouvez relâcher la perdante ! ricanant Jack alors que les deux garçons se relevaient finalement et que je m'asseyais en tailleurs et en lâchant un soupir agacé

-C'était trop bien ! Faudra qu'on recommence ! s'exclama joyeusement Jamie. La prochaine fois on joue aux indiens !

-Si les équipes sont aussi inégales à chaque fois je suis pas trop pour… marmonnai-je avec mauvaise humeur

-Mais tu t'es bien amusée quand même, Non ? me demanda le garçon avec ses petits yeux craquants tout pleins

-Si… Mais quand même ! C'était super déséquilibré ! insistai-je

-C'est vrai, concéda-t-il finalement. La prochaine fois on devrait inviter plus de monde alors !

-Ouais… et il faudrait faire ça dehors… On a mis une sacrée pagaille ici et Bianca a pas arrêté de nous crier dessus… Bon et puis Jack, t'as quand même embrassé ma cousine quoi ! lança soudain Andy en lançant un regard réprobateur à Jack

Je roulai des yeux. Merci, Andy, d'avoir ramené ça sur le tapis… Pile quand je me disais qu'il faudrait tout faire pour oublier cette histoire au plus vite…

-Tous les moyens sont bons pour gagner, fit Jack en haussant les épaules. Et elle avait décapité Clochette.

-Non mais c'est quoi cette excuse bidon ! m'énervai-je en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia

-Aie ! Arrête ça ou je t'assomme à coup de bâton ! Et après t'auras plein de bosses ! Et cesse donc de te plaindre, tu devrais être ravie qu'un type aussi beau que moi (c'est toi-même qui l'a dit) t'ai accordé un baiser, même si c'était pour jouer !

-Oh, ça suffit de faire le vaniteux ! Y'a plein d'autre beau gosse sur terre je te signale, et eux, ils mettent des chaussures ! _EUX_ !

-Mais j'en ai pas besoin !

-M'en fous ! Et si tu continue de te servir de mes paroles (que tu interprète n'importe comment soit dit en passant) aussi bêtement, crois-moi qu'il va t'en cuire !

-Ne commencez pas tous les deux, vous n'avez pas déjà eu votre quota de crêpage de chignon pour ce soir ? soupira Jamie

-On n'en a jamais assez ! lui répondit-on en chœur alors qu'Andy levait les yeux au ciel en soupirant

-A TAAAAAAABLES ! cria soudain la voix d'Oncle Carter

-Ah… Ben je crois que je vais vous laisser vous remplir la panse. Remarqua Jack

-Oh déjà… Bon, bah… A bientôt Jack ! Reviens vite nous voir ! lança Jamie en lui faisant un rapide câlin avant de courir dans les escaliers

-Salut Jack ! lança également Andy avec un grand sourire. T'es le meilleur pour jouer Peter Pan et rabattre le caquet à Lyra !

A ces mots il parti sur les talons de Jamie. Quand à moi je fusillai Jack du regard avant de pointer un doigt vers lui.

-Tu me paieras cet affront Peter ! Crochet saura te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce.

-Doux Jésus, c'que tu fais peur, _Crochette_. Répliqua le garçon avec le sourire le plus joueur et provocateur qu'il ait en stock

 _L'imperturbable Crochet se contenta de fièrement tourner les talons avant de s'en aller rejoindre sa fratrie pour le banquet du soir._


	12. Chapter 12

Euuuuh... Oups? On dirait bien que j'ai encore failli à mon devoir, héhéhé!^^ (nan mais c'est bon kouah, vous êtes habitués maintenant, pas vrai les potos?! hahahaha *rire gêné*)

Beuref, oui, j'avoue, je suis en retard (et pas qu'un peu, scrogneugneu) mais en même temps je me suis mise au point de croix aussi! Vous vous rendez pas compte parce que dis comme ça ça semble complètement hors sujet, mais je peux sérieusement passer des heures sur mon tambour à piquer et repiquer des fils de toutes les couleurs dans ma toile en écoutant Frank Sinatra, Lana del Rey et tant d'autres éminents artistes ! Non mais croyez-moi ok? JE VOUS JURE QUE C'EST VRAI D'ABORD! (bon, je fais pas que ça de mes journées non plus, mais voilà quoi!)

Et sinon, pour la petite parenthèse inutile (parce que celle d'en haut ne m'a pas suffit, non non non, et j'ai tant à dire depuis le temps aussi!) qui c'est qu'a été voir "Zootopie"? Hein? C'est kiki? Parce que figurez-vous que MOI j'a iété bien évidemment le voir (en bonne Disnerd qui se respecte) et que je l'ai A-DO-RÉ sa mère la dinde! Je l'attendais depuis siiiii longtemps en plus! Et depuis j'arrête pas d'écouter "try everything" qui est absolument géniale! Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas écouté de Shakira en boucle tiens, ça me rappelle ma lointaine jeunesse (mes jeuuuuuneuh annéeeeees...) Et je vais vous spoiler une truc pas croyable: à un moment on voit Baymax en petit cochon XD Inutile de vous dire que je c'est en gros tout ce que j'ai retenu du film (non, c'est faux. Je me rappelle de chaque détail. Mais on s'en tape!). En sortant de la séance, tout le monde parlait de la scène avec les paresseux, et moi j'ai pas arrêté de répéter "BAYMAX EN PETIT COCHON CROMEUGNON"! Non parce que... Baymax en petit cochon quoi! _EN PETIT COCHON_!... Vous saisissez l'importance de ce que je dis, n'est-ce pas? Y'AVAIT BAYMAX! ET IL ÉTAIT EN PETIT COCHON! (oui, bon, je pense que vous avez compris, mais juste au cas où... BAYMAX EN PETIT COCHONOUUUUUUUU! :D)

Bon, passons à la case disclaimer vu que je vous ai assez harceler avec BAYMAX EN PETIT COCHON! Donc... Ben... Euh... Hem... Jenedétienstoujoursaucundroitd'auteursurquoiquecesoitconcernantlescinqlégendes... Voilà, ça y est, je l'ai dit, c'est fini! Le mauvais moment est passé!

Et sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et je vous fais part de mes plus plates excuses pour ce très moche retard de... Euh... De beaucoup de jours! Et puis aussi... Je vous nems les gars!^^ Merci de lire cette amas de connerie monumentale avec autant d'appétit, et merci pour les reviews et les follows et tout le tralala tsoin tsoin habituel quoi! Vous êtes des gentils! :)

* * *

Je me réveillais non pas en entendant le thème de _Shaun le mouton_ que j'affectionnais tant, mais plutôt à cause de ce filou de Fizziwig qui me hurlait dans les oreilles que « MIOUUUUU MRAOUUUUU » ! (traduction approximative : nourris-moi, ou je te bute). Je n'eu donc d'autres choix que de m'exécuter en grognant. Je sortais d'un super mauvais rêve en plus, un dindon avec une horrible cravate verte pomme à rayure orange me harcelait pour que je signe un contrat qui devait faire de moi une salariée à vie de son usine de mathématiques !

Encore dans les vapes, les yeux bouffis de sommeil et les pensées volant dans tous les sens, je posais mes pieds par terre et me levais difficilement. Je fis à peine trois pas avant de marcher sur un lego à Andy qui traînait par terre… (on avait fait un hôtel 10 étoiles dont il était le gérant hier soir). Ça m'apprendrai à avoir la flemme de ranger, ruminai-je intérieurement en me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas hurler et alerter toute la maisonnée, pour ne pas dire voisinage, pour ne pas dire la ville, pour ne pas dire le pays, pour ne pas dire le monde, pour ne pas dire l'homme de la lune...

Je sortis enfin de ma chambre, le chat sur mes talons, continuant de geindre en me lançant des regards pressés. Je lui intimais de se la boucler, mais peu lui importait, tant qu'il n'aurait pas mangé il continuerait de couiner. Je descendis prudemment les marches, pas envie de me chuter dès le saut du lit, et finalement je réussis à parvenir jusqu'à la cuisine où je nourris enfin le patapouf. Je soupirais de soulagement en pensant naïvement pouvoir me poser tranquillement et manger un morceau ! Erreur ma petite Lyra… Quand j'ouvris le frigo je me rendis compte que Jo n'avait pas racheté de lait alors qu'elle avait promis de le faire hier (on pouvait toujours compter sur elle quand il n'y avait rien à faire)… Et la machine à café était momentanément hors d'usage depuis qu'Andy avait piqué un des morceaux de celle-ci le temps de réaliser son projet d'art plastique pour la classe…

Je soupirais de nouveau. La journée commençait bien… Comme sur des roulettes même (ou devrais-je dire lego…) ! Pas de beau rêve, pas de réveil en douceur, le chat qui fait chier, et pas de petit dèj… Sans parler du chauffe eau qui faisait grève… Et une douche froide, une ! Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon reflet. Je me trouvais encore plus laide que d'habitude, mes tâches de rousseurs semblaient s'être multiplier fois cent-mille-douze et mes cheveux bouclés que ma cousine comparait souvent à ceux de Merida me rappelaient un amas de lacets de chaussures emmêlés… Je poussais un soupir agacé en les tressant, mais malgré ça ils y avait toujours des mèche rebelles qui trouvaient ça sûrement très fun de me donner des airs de folle à lier… Même Bellatrix aurait l'air moins timbrée à côté…

Je retournais dans ma chambre et m'apprêtais à enfiler mon jean préféré (le bordeaux qui se dégrade en rose quand on arrivait aux pattes d'éléphant et que j'avais customisé avec des froufrous au niveau des poches et des extrémités des jambes) sauf que je le déchirais bêtement... Je lâchais alors le plus frustré et exaspéré des « lol ». Ma salopette adorée était au sale, mes deux autres pantalons aussi, et la seule option qu'il me restait c'est le truc top classe et méga tendance que les filles de mon lycée trouvaient sublime mais que je méprisais au plus haut point… Mesdames et messieurs, laissez-moi vous présenter le seul « skinny » de mon armoire ! Et quand moi je mettais un skinny, je prenais automatiquement le ravissant surnom de Skinnyx première du nom ! Non parce que je me dois de rappeler qu'étant petite, plate et maigrelette, les skinny prenaient sur moi des allures SUPER MEGA TROP MOCHE (oh, regardez, un coq avec un pantalon ! Lançons-lui des cacahuètes, vite !)! Pour essayer de cacher la misère, j'enfilai un de mes pulls préférés, celui-en-laine-avec-des-couleurs-pastels-et-un-motif-de-licorne-que-j'avais-trouvé-dans-une-friperie-et-qui-était-trop-grand-pour-moi-mais-c'était-pas-grave-c'était-fait-exprès ! En temps normal ça me donnait un petit côté « Mabel » dans _gravity falls_ dont je n'étais pas peu fière, mais là… Ben là… Avec cet immondice qui me servait de pantalon… Bref.

Je re-re-re-soupirai. Non, décidément, c'était bien une journée de merde ! Je sortis de ma chambre en ronchonnant intérieurement et croisais Jo qui m'interpella.

-Hé, j'ai une urgence, faut que je passe chez une amie malade lui amener les devoirs et les cours d'hier. J'ai pas pu y aller hier soir comme prévu…

-Concrètement, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu hier soir à part zapper tout ce qui était prévu ? grommelai-je avec mauvaise humeur

-... Peu importe. Tu peux aller faire les courses à ma place ?

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre, elle me refila une liste de course et partie sans rien ajouter dans la salle de bain. Heu… Euké…

-Mais pourquoi moi ! me plaignis-je à voix basse en fixant le plafond comme s'il pouvait me donner la réponse suprême

Le seul résultat fut un morceau de plâtre qui se décolla pour atterrir comme par hasard sur mon front.

-SÉRIEUSEMENT MEC ?! TU TE FOUS DE…

-LYRA ! tonna la voix de mon oncle depuis sa chambre

Je me tus immédiatement en me rappelant qu'on était samedi et que tout le monde dormait encore à part moi et ma cousine. Je pris donc sur moi pour ne pas ensevelir le plafond sous un tas d'injures et descendis au salon allumer la télé. J'irai faire les courses dans une heure, j'avais pas envie de sortir avant neuf heure et il n'était que huit heure… j'avais du temps à tuer par grappe…

Je m'affalais donc dans le canapé et contemplai l'écran une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de comprendre que la télé était éteinte et de trouver la force de me lever pour chercher la télécommande, sauf que je la fis tomber et que les piles roulèrent sous le buffet du salon… Bref, une autre dizaine de minutes perdues à les récupérer et les remettre en place (je t'en foutrais moi du positif et négatif !) et je m'enlisais de nouveau dans le canapé. Je zappais, de chaîne en chaîne, m'attardant par ci par là pour changer à nouveau. Les infos… Non merci, trop indigeste après un petit dèj' inexistant… Téléachat ? Migraine en vue… Des dessins animés ? Ben oui, normalement oui, mais là y'avait que des trucs que j'aimais pas (voui, je sais, je suis difficile quand je suis pas d'humeur). Les top 50 ? Beeeeurk… Je finis par laisser mon cerveau se liquider en regardant une série à l'eau de rose absolument tarte dans le style « les feux de l'amour ». C'était vraiment super naze… Mais là au moins je n'avais pas à faire trop d'effort pour réfléchir, j'avais peut-être une chance de rattraper ma grasse mat' finalement.

Et en effet, le sommeil commença doucement à me gagner, bercée que j'étais par les péripéties de John, trente-trois ans, marié et divorcé cinq fois et tentant de se remettre avec sa première ex parce qu'apparemment c'était l'amour de sa vie, sauf qu'elle était devenue alcoolique et qu'elle avait menacé de le taper avec une bouteille alors vous comprenez que le pauvre n'avait pas de vie et OH bon sang elle lui avait claqué la porte au nez, et ça, ça se fait trop paaaaas, sauf que la douce et agréable voix de ma cousine retenti soudain dans mes oreilles, brisant à jamais mes délicats tympans (RIP mes vieux amis… Je vous aimais bien…) :

-Toujours pas partie depuis le temps ?

J'ouvris un œil fatigué, puis deux, et finis par ronchonner en me redressant dans le canapé.

-Toi non plus apparemment…

-J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu dans la salle d bain, je voulais essayer de changer de tête. Qu'est-ce que tu pense de mon nouveau maquillage ?

Je le regardais en plissant les yeux. Je n'avais même pas fait gaffe qu'elle portait du maquillage jusqu'à présent…

-Euh…

-Ok laisse tomber. Soupira-t-elle. Bon, vas me faire ces courses sinon on ne pourra pas manger ce midi.

Je marmonnais un « féchié » et partie en traînant les pieds. A peine sortie dehors j'aperçus le facteur balancer le journal du matin et bien évidemment je me le ramassais en pleine tête… Je le fusillais du regard alors qu'il hurlait un « OUPS DÉSOLÉ » depuis son vélo. C'est qu'il visait aussi bien que Frosty le bougre…

-Non, vraiment, c'est pas mon jour… pestai-je en partant d'un pas résolu vers le centre ville

Et comme pour confirmer un peu plus mes dires, un tas de neige glissa d'un toit pour me tomber sur le bec PILE quand MOI je passais par là, bien sûr ! Non parce que la vieille bique et son toutou emmitouflé dans un superbement hideux manteau en tartan, ils avaient rien eu EUX ! BIEN SÛR HEIN ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'AVAIS FAIT A MONSIEUR DESTIN POUR MÉRITER PAREIL TRAITEMENT ?!

C'est donc d'un pas rageur que je m'engouffrais dans l'épicerie et ratissais les rayons le plus vite possible pour récupérer tout ce dont on avait besoin. J'avais presque fini et tout se passait plutôt bien… Trop bien. C'était fort louche tout ça… Je repérais le dernier ingrédient manquant pour compléter mon panier, les fameux et indispensables bonbecs, parce que, comme chacun sait, un bonbon vaut mieux qu'un coup de tromblon (vieil adage familial tombé peu à peu en désuétude vu que les tromblons n'étaient plus trop à la mode…). Je repérais le paquet de dragibus et salivais d'avance. Les dragibus faisaient parti de mes petits chouchou (il n'y avait pas qu'eux, bien sûr, mais quand même !) et c'était le tout dernier paquet ! La chance me souriait enf…

Quand soudain, un petit monsieur sorti de nulle part passa avec son chariot et dévalisa le dernier paquet juste sous mon nez ébahis. Je le regardais partir vers les caisses, la bouche entrouverte, trop ébaubie pour dire quoi que ce soit. Et finalement, je poussai un cri rageur en levant les bras au ciel avant de me taper la tête contre le rayon.

-Ô monde cruel ! Pourquoi tant de haine ?!

Je finis par tomber à genoux d'un air abattu en ignorant les regards choqués des quelques clients qui avaient eu le courage de venir à cette heure-ci.

-Ça y est, c'est la fin… Je vais finir morte de froid et de faim sous un pont avec pour seule compagnie Bana ma chaussette fétiche, je serais moche, vieille et déshéritée et je baverai parce que j'aurai plus de dents ! Et tout ça à cause d'un papy qui ma chipé mes dragibuhuhuhuuuuuuus… Je n'ai plus qu'à creuser ma tombe histoire d'en finir au plus vite… balbutiai-je en griffant le carrelage d'un air mollasson

Parce que j'avais la flemme de faire ça bien en plus…

-A ta place je me ressaisirai tout de suite avant que quelqu'un n'appelle la sécurité. Me suggéra placidement une voix masculine que je ne connaissais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam

Je levais les yeux vers un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que moi (de deux ou trois ans tout au plus) et que je n'avais absolument ja-mais vu de ma vie.

-Je sais pas qui t'es alors j'ai pas de raison de t'écouter… dis-je mollement

Le garçon sourit d'un air amusé.

-Je suis Geary Byrd.

-C'est moche… répondis-je toujours aussi platement

-Merci… Et toi tu es… ?

-Il fut un temps où l'on pouvait m'appeler Lyra. Mais là je ne suis plus qu'un simple cadavre… Laisse-moi mourir en paix Mr j'ai-un-prénom-moche. Déclarai-je en me roulant en boule sur le sol et en tournant le dos à Geary-beurk

-T'en fais pas un peu trop pour un simple paquet de dragibus ? remarqua-t-il avec perspicacité

-Naaaan… J'ai accumulé les injustices depuis sept heures tapantes ce matin… Là, c'était le coup de poignard de trop… Genre c'est Brutus qui vient d'achever César.

-Très jolie comparaison… Bon, à ta guise alors, si tu préfère te faire virer du magasin, c'est ta vie après tout.

Je restai prostrée dans ma position en ignorant le blabla de Geary-beurk quand j'entendis un bruit de plastique qu'on chiffonnait. Ma curiosité légendaire ne put s'empêcher de me faire tourner la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Le jeune homme était en train d'hésiter entre un paquet de marshmallow classique ou de bonbon à l'anis… En gros Geary-beurk avait des goûts super beurks…

-L'anis c'est pas bon, j'aime pas… ronchonnai-je alors que c'était pas franchement mes oignons (mais en même temps il avait qu'à pas se mêler des miens aussi !)

-M'en fous de tes goûts. Moi j'adore l'anis.

-Ça donne mauvaise haleine.

-Moi j'aime bien. Dis, si t as fini de bouder et que tu as envie d'entamer un grand débat à propos de l'anis, tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais te lever ? Tu vas finir par te faire rouler dessus par un caddie malintentionné si la sécurité ne t'as pas mise dehors avant.

Je soupirai bruyamment. Il était limite aussi chiant que l'ami Jacky celui-là… Néanmoins il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, aussi puisai-je beaucoup dans ma réserve de « force de secours » pour me relever péniblement et finalement secouer mes affaires avant d'agripper un paquet de smarties pour remplacer mes dragibus disparu bien trop tôt (paix à leur âme).

-Eh ben voilà ! Tu vois quand tu veux ! m'applaudis le garçon d'un air moqueur

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

-Quand on a un nom aussi pourri, on la met en veilleuse !

Et sur ce, je tournai fièrement les talons et partie payer mes achats dans la dignité la plus feinte ! Une fois sortie de l'épicerie, la première chose que je trouvais à faire, ce fut de glisser sur une plaque de verglas et de me retrouver sur les fesses, hébétée, mon sac de course dans les bras, et le derrière en compote. Je lançais un nouveau regard au ciel. Ok, ça va, j'avais compris que c'était pas ma journée, mais si on pouvait m'accorder deux seconde de répits entre chaque coup du sort, histoire de me laisser respirer, ce serait drôlement chouette !

Résignée à passer une journée naze archi-naze, je me relevais tant bien que mal et m'apprêtais à reglisser (vu que j'avais que ça à faire de toute façon… laul.) quand un truc se mit à me pousser dans le dos. Je glissais le long de la plaque jusqu'à retrouver sur un sol plus stable. Nul besoin de me retourner pour savoir QUI était derrière tout ça.

-Jack… Super… Manquait plus que toi… soupirai-je en me plaquant une main sur le visage

-Je viens de t'empêcher de revivre l'épisode du parc, aussi me contenterai-je d'un simple merci. répliqua-t-il en me tapotant la tête d'un air désobligeant avec son bâton

Je soupirai en levant le nez en l'air pour l'apercevoir planer au-dessus de moi.

-Hey, Jackie, t'es bien mignon, mais descends un peu, je vais attraper un torticolis là…

Le king du fun haussa un sourcil.

-Tiens, tu t'énerves pas comme d'habitude quand je te tape sur la tête ? Pourtant tu déteste ça…

-Désolée de te décevoir, mais j'ai eu un début de journée tellement minable que même toi tu pourrais pas rendre ça pire… En fait, à bien y réfléchir t'es peut-être même le seul point positif de mon jour de malchance… fis-je, subitement songeuse

-… Gné ?

-Ben ouais, m'exclamai-je en continuant sur ma lancée, ça se tient en fait ! En temps normal, je passe des journées normales ou super, et l'ombre au tableau c'est toujours toi (mais je t'aime bine quand même hein !)! Alors que là, ma journée est déjà au plus bas ! Donc tu ne peux _que_ la rendre meilleure ! conclu-je avant de me tourner vers Jack avec un sourire béat. Dans mes bras mon pote !

« Mon pote » se contenta de me dévisager avec stupéfaction et finit par prendre un air de profonde lassitude.

-Toi, je te conseille vivement de rentrer chez toi, de te coucher, et de dormir jusqu'à demain… Parce que là, clairement, ça va pas.

-Ça va très bien, merci de ta sollicitude ! Enfin non, ça va pas du tout, puisque je répète que c'est mon jour de pas chance, mais sinon ça va quand même ! Tu me suis ?

-… Allez, fais dodo. Dit-il simplement en recommençant à me tapoter la tête avec son bout de bois débile

Okay… Là il commençait un brin à m'énerver… Mais qu'était-ce qu'un Jack incrédule face à toutes les injustices qui m'avaient frappés jusqu'à présent ! Exactement, RIEN ! Aussi mon sourire s'agrandit-il un peu plus alors que je m'empressais de lui répondre.

\- Tu me fatigue crétin, t'es vraiment congelé du ciboulot toi, y'a pas… Mais RIEN venant de toi ne pourra m'agacer plus que tooooooout ce que je viens de traverser aujourd'hui, alors laisse-tomber !

Le garçon haussa un sourcil perplexe alors que je commençais à poser une main solennelle sur son épaule.

-Et c'est pour ça… Que je fais de toi mon porte-bonheur officiel ! Sois fier. Des tas de chaussettes fétiches tueraient pour être ta place.

-Mais c'est fini oui ? soupira-t-il en se dégageant avant de désigner mon sac de course. Ton machin va pas tarder à se déchirer au fait.

-Ça ne m'étonne même pas. Mais comme maintenant je t'ai toi, ô vaillant porte-bonheur, il tiendra forcément le coup jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre ! Ah, vraiment, merci d'être venu à ma rencontre mon brave, sans toi je serai peut-être encore sur cette stupide plaque de verglas avec une probable jambe cassée, mais tu m'as sauvé ! Si ça ce n'est pas un signe que tu es digne d'être mon porte-bonheur !

-Si t'as vraiment envie d'avoir un porte-bonheur, je peux t'amener Bunny, tu lui coupe une patte de lapin et on n'en parle plus. Mais pitié, ne fais pas de moi ton nouveau délire !

-Ce n'est que justice, crétin de Frosty.

-Pourquoi tu continue de me traiter de crétin si maintenant je suis ton super porte bonheur ? Tu tourne pas rond ! Tu ne suis même pas ta propre logique jusqu'au bout ! m'accusa-t-il en me pointant du doigt (ouh que c'est vilain)

-Hum… C'est pas faux… Attends, je vais te trouver un nouveau surnom… Je sais ! m'écriai-je soudain en claquant des doigts. Désormais tu seras « le trèfle » ! Ou mieux, « quat'feuilles » ! C'est bien ça non, « quat'feuilles » ? Sinon je peux aussi t'appeler « fil-de-fer », en référence au fer à cheval porte-bonheur…

-Okay, oublies-ça, crétin c'était très bien. soupira le garçon en commençant à flotter vers… Euh…

-Hé ! Attends ! Tu vas où ?

-Fort fort loin… De toi.

Je pris un air blasé. Je n'aurais pas dû lui faire regarder _Shrek_ …

-Mais si tu t'en vas je vais recommencer à me faire harceler par l'esprit de la malchance !

-Ça n'existe pas cet esprit là. Allez, ciao. Je reviendrai quand t'auras fini ton cirque.

-Ouh que non ! Tu reste ! Tu vas me coller touuuuute la journée jusqu'à ce que j'aille me coucher, et seulement là tu pourras partir ! Et demain, je me réveillerai fraîche comme un gardon et les oiseaux chanteront devant ma fenêtre et feront même mon lit pendant que je sentirai l'odeur d'un délicieux petit déjeuner à base de puncakes au nutella que ma tante aurait préparé rien que pour moi ! Bref, tout seras parfait ! Et ma malchance d'aujourd'hui ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir ! Et toi, ton rôle dans tout ça, c'est de jouer le porte-bonheur ! Allez porte-bonheur, je veux et j'ordonne que tu me colle ici et maintenant !

Monsieur j'ai-pas-froid-aux-pieds-moi-d'abord-wesh-wesh-yo-yo me lança un regard mi-amusé mi-navré.

-Tes vraiment sérieuse ? Comment tu peux croire à un délire pareil ? C'est juste une coïncidence, pas un jour destiné à être « ton jour pourri de l'année ».

-Et croire à un abruti qui se trimbale avec un sweat toute l'année, qui ne connait pas l'existence des chaussures et qui croit que le sens de la vie c'est de jouer des tours à tout le monde c'est pas un peu aberrant peut-être ?

-C'est pas pareil ! C'est normal de croire en moi puisque, comme tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis _SI_ beau gosse ! se vanta l'andouille que je prévoyais déjà de faire griller à la broche dans les prochaine quarante-huit heures

-Tu vas me la ressortir encore longtemps celle-là ? Elle commence à périmer figure-toi ! Si ça se trouve, depuis le temps, je ne te trouve même plus beau ! déclarai-je en croisant fièrement les bras

-Bon, très bien. Je te crois. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est me jurer sur la tête du père-noël qu'il est vrai ce mensonge.

Je le fixai un instant sans rien dire avant de rougir d'un air furieux et de le pointer du doigt.

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'es plus mon porte-bonheur finalement, t'es qu'un pauvre glaçon errant loin de sa banquise ! Retourne jouer les semeurs de trouble, moi je rentre dans mi casa, malchance ou pas ! Je préfère affronter une journée pourrie plutôt que de t'avoir sur le dos !

A ces mots, je tournai les talons et commençais à partir d'un pas furibond. Et E-vi-dem-ment, mon sac craqua… Je regardais son contenu se déverser sur le sol d'un air las. Même plus la force d'accuser une entité quelconque moi…

Je me penchai pour commencer à ramasser mes affaires avant de sentir une boule de neige s'écraser dans mon dos, me faisant lâcher le tout. Je m'écrasais face contre terre en lâchant un « eh bah ?! » surpris. Le rire de Jack ne tarda pas à se faire entendre… Je me relevai et lui lançais un regard noir en essuyant la neige sur mon visage. Ca faisait longtemps le coup de la boule de neige… Mais je mentirais en disant que ça m'avait manqué…

-Alors, je suis redevenu insupportable, pas vrai ? me demanda l'ami Jacky

-Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te réponde, espèce de congélo sur patte ?

-Nickel ! Donc, puisque je te refais désormais officiellement suer, et que j'imagine que tu ne veux plus de moi pour le moment, j'ai décidé que j'allais te coller touuuute la sainte journée, comme tu me l'a si poliment demandé. Ne me remercie pas, tu aurais fait pareil pour moi. Termina-t-il d'un air modeste en commençant à ramasser quelques affaires

-Oh, ne te sens pas obligé voyons… Je ne voudrai pas _gâcher_ ta journée… raillai-je en ramassant les reste des achats

On commença à se mettre en chemin, et effectivement il avait l'air parti pour me coller du coup… Il se mit à parler de pleiiiiiiiiiin de trucs, en passant des yétis au yaourt à la fraise que ma tante réussissait toujours (c'était la reine des yaourt ma tata) et qu'il avait goûté un jour quand elle avait le dos tourné, et moi je me contentai de l'écouter tout en faisant de grands sourires aux quelques passants qui regardaient un tas de courses voler tout seul à côté de moi. Genre c'est normal m'sieur dame, vous inquiétez pas, ce sont vos lunettes qui vous jouent des tours, z'avez qu'à les nettoyer plus souvent !

Et avec tout ça, je ne savais même plus si j'étais énervée ou pas moi. Finalement je finis par me dire que d'une certaine façon, cette journée n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise et je me résignais à écouter le débit d'ânerie de Jack en agrémentant parcimonieusement ses bêtises de quelques sarcasmes. Ce types était un âne, mais n'empêche que je l'aimais bien quand même.


	13. Chapter 13

La populace déambulait tranquillement dans les rues de la très charmante bourgade de trifouillis-les-oies, quand soudain un jeune garçonnet de neuf ans à tout casser pointa son doigt vers le ciel en s'écriant d'un ai médusé:

-Hé! Mais c'est quoi ça?

Toute la foule présente leva les yeux vers le ciel, curieuse. Les rétines oculaires conjonctivales s'agrandirent, les cavités buccales s'entrouvrirent, les sacs remplis de daucus carota et de solanum lycopersicum (que les petites gens appellent respectivement "patates" et "tomates") fraîchement achetée aux marché tombèrent à terre et une voiture grilla même un feu rouge pour l'occasion (oooooouh la petite coquine! Si elle croit qu'on l'a pas vue, elle se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au trognon)!

-C'est SUPER-TLPHONE FISHERPRICE! s'exclama une vieille dame qui mourut d'une crise cardiaque deux secondes après avoir crié cette phrase (elle avait fait son temps la vieille)

Eh oui, c'était bien elle, volant dans le ciel à la vitesse phénoménale d'un avion en papier, sa cape rose avec des petits canards imprimés dessus flottant derrière elle. Elle décrivit trois grands cercle au-dessus de son public qui l'acclamait, tel le peuple acclamant son gladiateur préféré! Puis elle vint se poser au milieu de la foule, dégagea le pigeon qui s'était posé sur son épaule, et d'une belle voix grave (car elle avait attrapé un mal de gorge carabiné à force de dormir la fenêtre ouverte) elle annonça à la flopée de badauds qui s'amassaient autour d'elle:

-Je ne suis pas en retaaaaard!

ET LA FOULE EST EN DELIIIIIIRE!:D

... Ben quoi? Je suis contente de pas être en retard,en fait je dirais même que je suis un poil en avance, et c'est pas tous les jours que ça arrive, alors il fallait que j'ai une entrée en scène digne de ce nom pour fêter ça quand même! Aaaaah... C'est si bon d'être à l'heure pour une fois X)

Bon, reprenons là où je vous avez laissé la dernière fois; Baymax en petit cochon donc. Donc. Bon. Ben. Ben qui c'est qu'à vu Zootopie du coup? Que je puisse bassiner cette personne avec Baymax en petit cochon, non parce que je crois que ma sœur va se faire sauter la cervelle si elle reste la seule à continuer d'entendre toujours ce même refrain.

Mis à part ça: Je disclaim... QUE TOUS LES PERSONNAGES ET TOUT CE QUI CONCERNE LES CINQ LÉGENDES NE M'APPARTIENT PAS! (et flûte et crotte et zut...enfin, j'imagine qu'on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie...)

Bon, allez, je vous laisse lire le prochain chapitou! Et je vous remercie grandement pour les reviews que vous laissez, les p'tits gars!^^ Moi=contente! :D

Good lecture! (Ah, le franglish est une si belle langue, sachons l'apprécier à sa juste valeur!)

* * *

Je feulais, tel un chat particulièrement énervé face à son ennemi juré, perchée à quatre patte sur ma table de chevet (mon réveil et ma lampe se sentais un peu l'étroit tout d'un coup). En face de moi, L'ENNEMI (ma cousine) tenant dans ses bras la plus redoutable, la plus horrible, la plus inhumainement odieuse arme jamais créée : UNE IMMONDE ROBE A LA MODE !

-Allons Lyra, arrête de faire l'enfant, tu ne vas quand même pas aller au mariage des voisins vêtue de tes éternels jeans troués ou de ces… Choses que tu aimes tant… marmonna-t-elle en désignant une des choses en questions, que je portais justement aujourd'hui

-LES SALOPETTES RÉGNERONT SUR LE MONDE UN JOUR ! ET JAMAIS JE NE PORTERAIS TA POV' ROBE TROP MEGA MOCHE ! ELLE TOURNE MÊME PAS ! ET Y'A PAS DE JUPONS ! NI DE MANCHES BOUFFANTES !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? soupira-t-elle en jetant un œil à la robe… Euh, non, pas « la robe » mais plutôt « la mochrobe ! » ! Ah, en voilà un surnom qu'il était parfaitement trouvé !

-Je veux dire que moi, quitte à porter une robe, j'exige qu'elle soit à mon goût ! C'est-à-dire une robe de princesse, comme dans la belle et la bête ! Ou alors dans la princesse et la grenouille ! Ou Cendrillon ! Un grosse robe bouffante avec des jupons et des paillettes et qui tourne et…

-J'ai une tête de marraine la bonne fée ? Tu crois que ce genre de robes apparaissent en claquant des doigts ? Puisque tu es si maligne tu n'as qu'à t'en faire une, une robe de princesse ! Mais dans tous les cas, on va à un mariage, pas à un carnaval, alors fais-moi le plaisir de porter ceci afin d'avoir l'air présentable !

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! J'ai dis.

-Ne fais pas ta difficile et mets cette robe ! insista Jo en s'approchant de moi avec la mochrobe

Je me remis à feuler comme jamais, effrayant Fizziwig qui fila se cacher sous mon lit, et au fur et mesure que ma cousine approchait je fis donnais des coups de griffes en direction de la robe. Agacée, Bianca finit par jeter sa stupide serpillière sur mon lit en soupirant.

-Très bien, à ta guise, libre à toi d'y aller en salopette si ça te chante, mais je te préviens, durant toute la cérémonie, je ne te connais plus !

Je continuais de feuler le temps qu'elle sorte de ma chambre en marmonnant « une robe de princesse… non mais franchement ! Qu'est-ce qu'il en faut pas entendre! » et une fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte je lui hurlais à plein poumon :

-DE TOUTE FAÇON JE VEUX PAS Y ALLER MOI A CE MARIAGE DÉBILE !

-MAIS TU ES IN-VI-TEE ! hurla-t-elle en retour

-LES MARIAGES C'EST NUL ! COMMENT ON PEUT RÊVER DE PASSER SA VIE AVEC UNE SEULE ET MÊME PERSONNE PLUS UNE TRIPOTÉE DE BAMBINS BRAILLEURS DANS LES PATTES ?! MOI JE VEUX FAIRE LE TOUR DU MONDE EN ROULOTTE ET PARLER AU MOINS SEPT LANGUES ET DÉCOUVRIR DE NOUVELLES CONTRÉES ET DEVENIR ASTRONAUTE ET…

-ON S'EN FOUT DE TES RÊVES BIZARRES PRINCESSE ! C'EST MÊME PAS TOI QUI TE MARRIE ALORS ARRÊTE DE TE PLAINDRE ! METS CETTE ROBE, VIENS AU MARIAGE, TIENS-TOI A CARREAUX PENDANT LA CEREMONIE ET APRES TU RENTRERAS !

-JAMAIS ! TU PEUX PAS ME FORCER D'ABORD !

-PENSE AUX VOISINS ! ILS T'AIMENT BIEN ET SERONT CONTENTS DE TE VOIR !

-MOI AUSSI JE LES AIMAIS BIEN ! JUSQU'À CE QU'ILS DÉCIDENT DE M'INVITER A LEUR STUPIDE MARIAGE !

-MAIS… TU… AAAAARGH, JE LAISSE TOMBER, T'ES TROP CHIANTE !

Et sur ces mots excédés, j'entendis ses pas énervés s'éloigner dans le couloir. Je tirai la langue à ma porte avant de sourire d'un air satisfait. Jamais on ne me ferait porter quelque chose que je n'aimais pas. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la mochrobe qui gisait sur mon lit.

-T'as cru quoi toi ? Que j'allais gentiment t'enfiler sans broncher ? Tu sais quel sors elle te réserve la terriblifique Lyra ?

Je souris d'un air mauvais alors que la robe restait sans voix sur mon lit. Sûrement qu'elle était trop pétrifiée de peur pour prononcer un traître mot ! Je me dressai lentement sur la table de nuit et continuant de fixer la mochrobe du regard.

-Tu vas souffrir ma petite, gnéhéhéhééééé, je ne vais pas te laisser repartir d'ici en un seul morceau… TU VAS EN AVOIR POUR TON ARGENT, HAHAHAAAAA !

En criant cette terrible menace je sautais sur mon lit (renversant ma lampe de chevet au passage) et me jetai sur la mochrobe qui avait dû tomber dans les pommes en sentant le danger et la peur la submerger !

-NYAHAHAAAA ! Je vais te découper en petits morceaux encore plus riquiqui que le cerveau d'un lapin crétin ! Tu feras moins la fière une fois que j'en aurais fini avec toi ! Après mon passage tu seras méconnaissable !

Je saisis la pauvre mochrobe d'une poigne de fer et la traînais dans ma salle de tortue (en gros je l'installais sur mon bureau et sortis les ciseaux du pot à crayon).

-Treeeeemble mocheté, c'est la dernière fois que tu vois la lumière du jour sous cette forme !

Je m'apprêtais alors à la déchiqueter pour en faire de charmants lambeaux, mais soudain une idée particulièrement géniale naquit dans mon esprit. Je suspendis mon geste et fixai un instant la mochrobe en pesant le pour et le contre. Puis je lui fis un sourire démoniaque.

-Mais avant toute chose, ils vont TOUS souffrir ! TOUS ! Pour commencer, Andy… C'est lui qui a été en course avec tante Leslie et qui a probablement choisi la robe après tout ! Je reconnais bien là son style… Quel petit morveux… Ce morpion n'a aucune idée du terrible destin qui l'attend ! TU PEUX FAIRE TES PRIÈRES MON VIEUX ANDY ! clamai-je en commençant à fouiller dans ma chambre

Je finis par trouver un vieux carton de chaussure vide, je pliais soigneusement la robe (lol, en fait je la jetai en boule dans la boîte, ce chiffon ne méritait pas meilleur traitement de toute manière) et fermais le carton avant de le fixer avec un joli ruban rouge (la couleur de l'amour diront certain, la couleur du père noël dirai-je moi-même! Comme ça Andy croira que c'est une bonne et délicate attention et il ne verra rien venir du tout ! Et là PAF ! UNE MOCHROBE SAUVAGE SURGIRA ! Et dire qu'il ne se doute de rien, le pauvre petit innocent, hohoho !). Je descendis ensuite discrètement jusqu'à la chambre du mon petit cousin, déposai soigneusement la boîte devant sa porte avant de me rendre compte que j'avais oublié de mettre une petit mot gentil pour faire plus vrai que nature et remontai donc en trombe dans ma chambre, la boîte sous le bras (et j'espérais bien qu'avec tous ces allers et retours la mochrobe avait le mal de mer ! Ce ne serait que justice ! Bien fait pour elle !).

J'écrivis un rapide mot de ma plus belle écriture (je précise qu'en temps normal j'écrivais comme un petit cochonou, donc c'est dire à quel point je pouvais faire des efforts quand il s'agissait de quelque chose qui me tenais à cœur ! En l'occurrence ma vengeance actuelle me tenait particulièrement à cœur !). Puis je redescendis sur la pointe des pieds pour aller devant la chambre de mon cousin et poser la boite en me retenant de pouffer trop fort pour ne pas me trahir. Puis je frappais trois petits coups à sa porte et me dépêchai de remonter sur le palier du deuxième étage afin de me pencher par-dessus la rambarde et d'observer tout le spectacle, riant silencieusement de ma bonne farce.

Andy ouvrit enfin la porte en se frottant les yeux (il n'avait fait que lire un livre de math stupide durant toute la matinée, alors forcément il devait avoir mal aux yeux… Et au cerveau ! Comment pouvait-on être aussi maso à seulement sept ans ? Bref, là n'était pas là question !). Il ne vit pas mon paquet au début et cogna son pied dedans. Je ne pus retenir un petit cri de triomphe en pensant à la pauvre mochrobe qui venait de se faire méchamment houspiller une fois de plus ! MUAHAHAHAHAAA ! T'avais qu'à naître avec un jupon ma vieille, et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! Mon cousin baissa les yeux vers le paquet, fronça les sourcils d'un air suspicieux et prit la petite carte que j'avais accrochée au ruban avant de l'ouvrir et de lire à voix haute.

-« Pour mon cher petit cousin. Je t'aime très fort et je pense bien à toi. Signé : ta gentille cousine Lyra. P.S : Bisous ».

« Alors ça c'est super louche » marmonna-t-il en fixant la carte un moment tandis que je me retenais d'exploser de rire dans mon coin. Puis, le grand moment arriva. Il prit le paquet et défit le ruban avant d'ouvrir la boîte. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il soupira bruyamment avant de m'appeler d'un air las.

-Lyraaaaa… T'es trop nulle…

-HAHAAA ! MA VENGEANCE MACHIAVÉLIQUE EST PA _RRRR_ FAITE EN TOUT POINT ! HAHAHAAAAA ! hurlai-je glorieusement avant de me rouler de rire sur le palier

-C'est complètement débile oui ! T'as quel âge à la fin ? Elle a vraiment du temps à perdre elle… termina-t-il en soupirant avant d'abandonner la robe dans sa boîte et de rentrer dans sa chambre en refermant la porte

Quand à moi je riais toujours en pointant la robe du doigt du haut de mon deuxième étage.

-Alors ? Alors ? Je te l'avais pas dis que ma vengeance serait terrible ? Stupide mochrobe qui se croyait mieux que tout le monde va ! Tu peux aller te rhabiller, minable !

Et c'est ainsi que je rentrai dans mon antre, tête haute, l'esprit tranquille, ma dignité vengée. Adieu mocheté, place à Lyra l'imprenable !

Je remis ma lampe de chevet en place avant de sauter sur mon lit en riant.

-Wouhouuuu ! J'ai vaincu la terrible mochrobe (qui était pourtant un boss de niveau dix au moins !). Je suis une putain de WARRIOOOOOOR ! T'en pense quoi mon Fizzie ? lançai-je au chat qui me regardait d'un air las, assis sur mon tapis en forme de nuage.

Il lâcha un vague « mrou » que je traduis par « Humaine. Tais-toi.» avant de se rouler en boule sur le tapis et de me tourner ouvertement le dos. Je haussai les épaules, arrêtai de sauter sur mon lit (la dernière fois que j'avais fait ça j'avais finit par casser trois lattes d'un coup…) et allais chercher un bon livre dans ma bibliothèque afin de célébrer dignement ma victoire (Alors voyons… Un truc glorieux pour la glorieuse Lyra… Le journal d'un dégonflé ce sera très bien !).

Je bouquinais depuis une petite demi-heure quand SOUDAIN on frappa à ma fenêtre. Je sursautai avant de foudroyer du regard Jackie-ce-gros-naze. Cette andouille me faisait de grands signes accompagnés d'un sourire particulièrement idiot… Pauvre Jackie… Il n'avait vraiment rien pour lui…

Je parti quand même lui ouvrir, de toute façon rien ne pourrait entacher ma superbe victoire, pas même cet empaffé volant !

-Bonjour tête de piaf, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dis-moi ? demandai-je à peine la fenêtre ouverte

-Je viens de voir Andy et il m'a raconté tout le foin que tu as fais pour une simple robe. Je viens juste m'assurer que ta victime est encore en un seul morceau.

Je roulai des yeux. Quel petit rapporteur ce fichu cousin… Et quelle commère cette andouille de Frosty !

-De quoi je me mêle ? Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu es comme toutes ces pintades qui raffolent de vieux ragots moisis dans mon école quand même !

-Roh, c'est bon, je veux juste voir, c'est tout ! Ça va être marrant ! dit-il en se faufilant par la fenêtre que je refermais derrière lui.

Du coin de l'œil j'aperçus Fizziwig frissonner quand Jack passa près de lui.

-Oooh, regarde un peu ce que tu fais à ma pauvre petite boule de poil adorée ! Tu ne sais donc pas qu'il est frileux ce petit loupiot ? m'exclamai-je en me ruant sur Fizzie pour le couvrir de câlins et de bisous, au grand dam de ce dernier

Jack me lança un regard blasé.

-Si tu veux mon avis tu deviens vraiment gâteuse avec l'âge.

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on se lance sur le sujet de l'âge, papynou ?

-Papynou… Super, j'adore. Soupira-t-il en roulant des yeux. Bon, elle est où cette fameuse robe ?

-Alors tout d'abord, ce n'est pas une robe à mes yeux, mais une mochrobe. Et tout ensuite je l'ai laissé telle quelle sur le palier, devant la porte de la chambre d'Andy. En gros t'es monté pour rien, gros malin !

Et pile quand j'eu fini, on toqua à la porte. Je dis « entrez » et mon oncle entra… Avec la mochrobe dans les bras.

-Dis-moi Lyra, c'est pas à toi ça ? Je l'ai trouvé par terre dans une boîte, toute chiffonnée, mais ne t'en fais pas je te l'ai repassée ! Tiens, fit-il en me tendant la mochrobe que je pris machinalement, trop hébétée pour protester, elle est comme neuve ! Tu pourras la mettre demain sans problème ! C'aurait été bête que tu ailles au mariage des voisins en salopette quand même ! termina-t-il en riant avant de repartir en fermant la porte

J'en restais pantoise un bon bout de temps. Je fixai bêtement la porte, ma bouche entrouverte, le cerveau grillé à jamais. Paix à son âme. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'on voyait à quel point le hasard avait un humour de merde… Puis Jack, n'y tenant plus, finit par exploser de rire.

-OUHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA ! Alors ça ma vieille, CA, ça c'était… C'était… MAGIQUE ! HAHAHAHAAAAAA !

Bon. Force m'était de constater qu'il n'avait pas tord, c'était trop gros pour être ignoré… Je soupirai avant de lui tendre la robe.

-Tiens, je te l'offre si tu veux. Parait que ça met les tailles de guêpe en valeur. Autrement dit elle est taillée pour toi.

Le garçon essuya une larme de rire qui perlait au coin de son œil en lançant un regard à la mochrobe. Avant d'exploser de nouveau de rire.

-ET DIRE QUE TU VAS PORTER CA ! HAHAHAAAAAAAA ! TU VAS PROBABLEMENT AVOIR L'AIR D'UN ÉPOUVANTAIL DANS UN SMOKING !

Là c'en était trop… Je lui balançais la mochrobe à la figure. Trop mort de rire pour réagir, Jack se contenta de se la prendre en pleine de tronche et continua de se bidonner, la robe sur la figure.

-Tu es ridicule… lui fis-je remarquer

-Attends de te voir avec cette robe sur le dos ! répliqua-t-il entre deux éclats de rire

Je le fusillais du regard. Dommage qu'il ne le voyait pas avec sa robe sur la tête… Puis je m'affalai sur mon lit en soupirant. Il était tout bonnement hors de question que je porte cette chose informe… Tout comme il était hors de question de briser le cœur de mon oncle et ma tante ainsi que des voisins qui pensaient toujours à moi quand ils faisaient des gâteaux (monsieur était pâtissier professionnel alors autant vous dire que je ne crachais jamais sur ce qu'il m'amenait) en ne venant pas au mariage… En bref : j'étais dans le pétrin, une fois de plus…

-Non mais c'est vrai quoi, c'est pas juste en fait ! Pourquoi Andy il a le droit d'y aller en jean-chemise alors que moi je dois me saper comme une star de cinéma ?

-Parce que t'es une fille. Me répondit Jack qui s'était enfin calmé, du tac au tac

-Ô, société indigne, pourquoi opprimer la femme et la conditionner pour la vaisselle et le ménage ! déclamai-je solennellement en m'effondrant sur mon lit et en me couvrant le front de ma main. POURQUOI ! expirai-je avant de faire la morte

-T'en fais pas trop, soupira Jack

-laisse-moi reposer en paix Jackie ! Je suis morte là !

-Ca nous fait un point en commun. Allez viens, on va fêter ça autour de ta dépouille.

Je me redressai en lui tirant la langue, ce qui le fit exploser de rire, ce qui me fit exploser de rage, et pour le coup je lui balançais mon oreiller dans la face.

-En plein dans le mille, haha ! M'écriai-je en faisant la danse de la consécration avant que Jack ne me rebalance mon oreiller, m'aveuglant momentanément, juste le temps qu'il me fallait pour trébucher sur Fizziwig et finir par me crouter lamentablement sur le plancher

-Lyra ! Que tu joues et parle toute seule passe encore, mais fais-le EN SILENCE BONTÉ DIVINE ! hurla Jo depuis sa chambre (Parler en silence ? Elle en avait de bonne la cousine… Et dire qu'il fut un temps où on avait toutes les deux sautées de joie en apprenant qu'on serait voisine de chambre…)

Je me fis une note mentale pour penser à me venger de cette satanée Bianca un de ces quatre et une autre pour jeter au feu la stupide branche qui servait de canne à pépé Frost dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné…

-Hé, hé, hé, hééééé… m'appelait Jack en me tapant sur la tête, comme toujours, avec sa fameuse vieille branche, comme toujours

-Qu'y-t-il encore mon bon ami congelé? soupirai-je en levant les yeux vers lui

-Tu vas faire quoi du coup ? Tu vas la mettre cette « mochrobe » ou pas ?

Je fronçai les sourcils en cherchant un moyen de résoudre mon dilemme… Puis je levai des yeux suppliants et pleins d'espoirs vers Jack :

-Dis donc le roi des glaces, tu saurais pas faire apparaitre des robes magiques comme Elsa dans la reine des neiges par hasard ?

Le glaçon… Ou le garçon, (je n'ai jamais été trop capable de déterminer à laquelle des deux espèces il appartenait), me fixa comme si j'étais l'abrutie la plus abrutie de toute les abruties du pays des abruties…

-Et sinon, tu compte faire quoi _concrètement_ ? T'as une solution _concrète_ ? Tu compte faire quelque chose de _concret_ ?

-Bon, ça va, j'ai compris… C'était juste une question, pas la peine de faire des sous-entendus mesquins ! Bon, alors… Réfléchissons, et réfléchissons bien… LE GRENIER ! m'exclamai-je soudain

-Tu veux te cacher dans le grenier pour fuir tes ennuis ? Tssk, je ne te savais pas aussi lâche… Pleutre. Ajouta-t-il en me lançant un regard hautain alors que je me relevai en le supprimant mentalement avec une bombe nucléaire

-Mais non crétin de Jack Frost ! Je vais aller fouiller dans le grenier à la recherche d'une vieille robe ! Comme dans Cendrillon !

-Et ensuite tu demanderas à tes amis les chaussettes et les sacs de t'aider à la remettre à neuf ? Brillante idée ma petite Lyra, t'es vraiment la meilleure, y'a pas ! Ironisa-t-il en me suivant quand même alors que je quittais ma chambre

-Pourquoi tu me suis ? J'ai pas besoin de t'avoir sur le dos, toi et tes sarcasmes ! Tu peux retourner faire glisser de malheureux passants dans la rue, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps ! lançai-je en le congédiant d'un signe de la main

-Ooooh, allons, toi et moi on sait très bien que tu adore quand je suis dans tes pattes ! rétorqua-t-il avec un des ces sourires sexy dont lui seul avait le secret avant de me coller un bisou sur la joue. Allez, tous au garage dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

-On va dans le grenier, pauvre débile… grommelai-je d'un air bougon (Lyra pas aimer quand Jack avoir raison! Et Lyra pas non plus aimer quand Jack Frost faire bisous et que Lyra rougir. LYRA FÂCHEE CONTRE ELLE-MÊME ET CE STUPIDE JACK FROST !)

-Au fait, je ne savais pas que vous aviez un mariage de prévu. Remarqua alors Jack

-Moi je m'en suis souvenue qu'hier, quand ma cousine en a parlé. J'imagine que l'info est ressortie aussi vite qu'elle est rentrée dans ma tête il y a des mois de ça…

On finit par échouer dans le grenier après plusieurs essais infructueux pour passer par la lucarne (mais ça, c'était AVANT de découvrir qu'il y avait en fait un escalier pour y accéder, comme me l'expliqua si bien l'oncle Carter en me voyant galérer comme un pingouin qui voudrais passer par-dessus ravin. On commença à fouiller un peu partout avec Jack, mais ça prit un temps fou parce qu'à chaque nouvelle découverte je poussai un cri de joie pour lui montrer ce que j'avais trouvé. Du coup ça donnait quelque chose comme « OH JACK ! Regarde ! Une vielle passoire abîmée ! » « Chouette… » et deux secondes plus tard « OH Jack ! » « Quoi… ? » « Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! UN CASQUE DE GUERRE » « Super… » puis encore un peu après « OH ! Jack, regarderegarderegarde !» « Quoiiiiii encore ! » « Une trousse de toilette déchirée ! ». Voilà. En gros. Ça donnait à peu près ça, pendant une bonne heure et demie, tout ça parce que j'adorais les vieux trucs (voilà pourquoi je n'allais jamais dans le grenier. Parce que je savais que si j'y mettais les pieds ça allait durer au moins trois jours). Et ce pauvre Jack qui n'en pouvait plus de mes « OH Jack regaaaaaarde » incessants… Non vraiment on était bien parti pour camper ici, sauf que Jack finit par trouver une valise pleine de vieux vêtements, et qu'il m'appela donc, tout content (il espérait très probablement mettre enfin un terme à toute cette folie).

-Oh, Lyra, regarde ! Des vêtements ! Pile ce pour quoi on était venu à l'origine, tu t'en rappelle ?

-Pas besoin d'être sarcastique l'ami, j'ai compris le message… maugréai-je en reposant le sablier plein de poussière que je venais de trouver et pour lequel je m'apprêtais à repousser un énième « OH Jack regarde »

Je me dirigeais vers la malle que la dinde congelée était déjà en train de fouiller et le poussé un peu pour avoir de la place.

-Gros lard ! lui lançais-je en mettant toute ma mauvaise foie à contribution

Il me lança un regard qui semblait dire « tu es pathétique» avant de brandir un chapeau melon de la malle.

-Tadaaa ! Avec ça, ma cocotte, tu auras la classe à Las Vegas !

Et crotte de cheval, voilà qu'en plus on avait les mêmes goûts vestimentaires ! Non sérieux ! J'adore les chapeaux melon moi !

-Ooooh, trop bien trop bien trop bien trop bien ! DOOOOOONNE ! m'écriai-je en tentant de l'attraper

-Hep hep hep, moi d'abord ! dit-il en posant le chapeau sur sa tête. Ha ! Alors, ça me va comment ?

-Pas mal, oui, on a vu, allez à moi maintenant !

-La patience. Une des nombreuses qualités qui te font défaut Lyra ! soupira-t-il en enlevant le chapeau et en me l'enfonçant sur le crâne

-Ouaiiiis ! Je suis Dupont T avec un T comme dans Théière !

-Ou comme dans Tarée…

-Pff, t'es jaloux parce que ce parfait couvre chef me sied bien mieux qu'à toi ! répliquai-je

-Peu importe… Hé, regarde ça, une cravate rouge !

Il l'enfila autour de son cou et je le regardai faire un nœud de cravate avec une facilité déconcertante d'un air impressionné.

-Génial ! Où t'as appris à faire ça toi ?

-A force de voir les autres faire. Trois cent ans d'expérience que t'as devant toi ma petite ! Autrement dit je suis un puits de science infuse.

-La preuve, tu ne connaissais pas my little pony avant de me rencontrer !

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça ait beaucoup de répercussion sur un CV ce genre d'addiction…

-Peuh. Pauvre inculte. Tu ne comprends rien à l'art du poney.

-L'art du poney… N'importe quoi…

-Et de toute façon ce n'est pas la capacité de quelqu'un à nouer une cravate qui fait son CV je te signale !

-C'est toujours mieux que préciser qu'on est à fond dans une série pour mioche !

-MIOCHE qu'il ose dire ?! Mon cher Jack, apprenez que la communauté de fan de cette série est essentiellement composée de gens comme moi ! Pas de gamins simplets et trop bêtas pour apprécier My little pony à sa juste valeur !

-Bref, on va pas s'éterniser sur ce sujet… Oh, tiens, mais ne serais-ce pas une robe comme tu en cherchais ?

Je lançais un regard à… Euh… La… La chose que mettent les ménagères de cinquante ans… Comment ça s'appelait déjà… UNE BLOUSE !

-… Euuuh… Non pas que je ne trouve pas ça fun hein, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça passe crème si je me ramène au mariage habillée comme l'arrière grande tante de l'arrière grand oncle…

-Et difficile avec ça. Arrête de faire ta fine bouche, et enfile cette horreur à fleur et à bouton pression ! Ça s'assortira très harmonieusement avec tes pointillés à relier !

-Ce sont des tâches de rousseurs, CRÉTIN !

-Enfiiiiiiile !

-Nooooon !

Et le même cinéma se reproduisit avec tout le contenu de la valise. Finalement vers 16h de l'après midi, je finis par me rendre compte que j'avais un petit creux (en même temps j'avais sauté le repas avec toutes ces bêtises aussi). Je lançais un regard à la valise, désormais vide en soupirant.

-J'ai faiiiiim… Bon, on va goûter ? proposai-je à Jack qui était en train d'empiler tous les chapeaux qu'on avait trouvé sur sa tête

-Fais comme tu veux, t'es chez toi. T'as trouvé ton bonheur au moins ? Parce que j'ai un peu l'impression qu'on a fini par perdre l'objectif de vue avec toutes ces funeries moi… grommela-t-il en fixant nos déguisements (enfin… Disons plutôt la tonne de vêtements qu'on avait empilés les un sur les autres au fur et a mesure)

J'enlevais la pile de tissu qui m'enrobait et en sorti un vieille robe des années 50 qui était bien plus jolie et attrayante que la mochrobe que m'avait débusqué Andy.

-Ça ce sera parfait. Allez viens, on va manger.

-On range pas ? demanda Jack en voyant le bazar monstrueux qu'on avait mit

Je soupirai, ramassai toutes les affaires qui traînaient, les roulais en boule et les jetai dans la malle avant de refermer cette dernière.

-Voila. C'est rangé. Allez, à table ! conclu-je en sortant du grenier, ma nouvelle robe sous le bras et Jack sur mes talons


End file.
